Destino Caprichoso
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Adaptación: Isabella Swan es una mujer que lo cree tener todo en la vida para ser feliz; un trabajo de directora en una secundaria y un prometido con el cual está por casarse. Pero su vida rápidamente da un giro gracias a un sueño erótico... Cuando Edward Cullen consigue empleo como entrenador de básquetbol en la escuela, Isabella descubre que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologo<span>**

Isabella Swan es una mujer que lo cree tener todo en la vida para ser feliz; un trabajo como directora de una escuela secundaria y un prometido, heredero de una gran fortuna que la ama y con el cual está a punto de casarse.

Pero su vida rápidamente se ve convulsionada… Todo comenzó con un sueño.

Un sueño erótico con un hombre que no es Mike, su prometido y que termina por convertirse en un sueño premonitorio.

Cuando Edward Cullen consigue el empleo vacante como entrenador de básquetbol en la escuela, Isabella descubre que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

_¿Será la aparición de Edward Cullen una señal del destino?_

Un hombre que logra encender en Isabella cada fibra de su ser con tan solo una mirada de sus ojos negros. Un hombre al que parece estar predestinada y que puede cambiar su vida para siempre.

**Capitulo 1**

El lugar estaba atestado de gente. Isabella maldijo en silencio el momento en que se había dejado llevar por el entusiasmo de su amiga Rosalie para asistir a aquella fiesta de fin de año. Estaba recostada contra una columna, justo debajo de unas escaleras en donde un par de parejas se besaban y tocaban sin prestar la menor atención a la multitud que los rodeaba.

Una condición para ser aceptado en aquella reunión era llevar máscara. Al principio le había parecido absurdo y así se lo había hecho saber a su amiga.

_"Vamos, Bella... será divertido, además es el último día del año y como si fuera poco te casas en un par de semanas ¿qué puede salir mal?"_

Recordaba cada una de las palabras que había usado para convencerla de asistir. Palabras que habían estado rondando en su mente durante horas antes de tomar una decisión. Y ahora estaba lamentando las consecuencias.

Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua en aquel lugar, apretó con fuerza el vaso casi vacío entre sus manos y de un rápido sorbo se bebió las últimas gotas de licor.

La música emanaba de todas partes, el piso, el techo y hasta las paredes parecían temblar al ritmo de aquellas estridentes notas. Pensar que podía estar en su departamento, leyendo un buen libro o escuchando su disco favorito. O mejor aún, cenando con Mike en algún restaurante tailandés.

Miró nerviosa su reloj. Rosalie había ido por una copa hacía más de quince minutos y todavía no había señales de ella. Parecía haber desaparecido como por arte de magia. Decidió ir a buscarla, se mezcló nuevamente entre la gente y atravesó todo el salón a los empujones. Hasta pudo sentir un par de manos tocando su trasero al pasar junto a un par de tipos que bebían y reían bajo el efecto del alcohol.

No había rastros de su amiga. Fue hasta la terraza y entonces descubrió el motivo de su tardanza. El motivo medía algo más de metro ochenta y tenía el cabello rubio. Isabella esbozó una sonrisa cuando su amiga le hizo señas de que no se acercara a ellos; evidentemente estaba desplegando sus armas de seducción con aquel sujeto que parecía atractivo, a pesar de la máscara dorada que cubría parte de su rostro.

Isabella levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y se alejó. Regresó al interior y se sentó en el primer sofá que encontró vacío. Rechazó un par de invitaciones a bailar y se dedicó a observar.

De repente una figura abriéndose paso entre la gente captó su atención. Un hombre alto y con una forma particular de moverse caminaba hacia ella, al menos eso le pareció. A medida que se iba acercando, sus ojos ocultos detrás de la máscara recorrían el atlético cuerpo de aquel extraño. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que parecían adherirse a sus muslos como una segunda piel y una camisa blanca ajustada al cuerpo que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Cuando estuvo más cerca vio varios tatuajes en ambos brazos. Isabella lo miró entonces a los ojos y se sintió avergonzada; él la había atrapado mirándolo de aquella manera tan atrevida, casi descarada. Una mujer morena le salió al paso y le susurró algo al oído. Él le respondió y no pudo evitar que se lo llevara hasta el centro de la pista para bailar.

Isabella seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y cuando le dio la espalda comprobó con gusto que su parte trasera era tan espectacular como el resto de su cuerpo. El desconocido bailaba con la morena pero Isabella sabía a donde estaba dirigida toda su atención. Podía sentir aquellos ojos clavados en ella y no pudo evitar que una ola de calor descendiera por su vientre. De repente empezó a sentirse incómoda y la temperatura de aquel lugar parecía estar sofocándola.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, buscando en aquel cuero frío alivio a su espalda caliente.

De inmediato la tela del sofá tomó la temperatura de su cuerpo y Isabella sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Agradecía llevar puesta aquella ridícula máscara en forma de mariposa que Rosalie había comprado para ella. Había servido de algo al menos.

La morena fue llevándolo más hacia la parte menos iluminada de la pista de baile y en cuestión de un par de segundos los perdió de vista. Se inclinó hacia adelante para extender el rango de su visión pero fue inútil, habían desaparecido. Desilusionada y sorprendida por su reacción se levantó de un salto y se encaminó hacia el tocador a toda prisa.

Necesitaba con urgencia un poco de agua fría.

Ya en el tocador, se quitó la máscara y tomó un pedazo de papel. Lo mojó y lo pasó por su rostro, bajando luego hasta el cuello. El agua fría calmó el calor intenso que aquel hombre había provocado en ella. Nunca antes había pasado por una situación semejante... que un completo extraño lograra encenderla de aquella manera.

Volvió a colocarse la máscara y lanzó un suspiro. Debía estar volviéndose loca. Se rió de ella misma y caminó hacia la puerta. Seguramente la desaparición de aquel hombre tenía una explicación, él y la mujer morena habían decidido continuar con su propia fiesta en un lugar más íntimo. No pudo evitar sentirse contrariada al respecto.

_"Eres una tonta"_ se dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al sofá cuando una voz grave a sus espaldas la hizo frenarse en seco.

**— ¿Quieres bailar?**

Isabella no necesitó dar la vuelta para saber que era él. El mismo calor intenso volvió a subyugarla y cuando se enfrentó a aquel desconocido las palabras se negaron a salir. Estaba completamente aturdida. La luz proveniente de los enormes reflectores que pendían del techo alcanzaba a iluminar parcialmente su rostro e Isabella descubrió unos ojos intensamente verdes detrás de su máscara de cuero. Los mismos ojos que parecían desnudarla sin piedad momentos atrás.

**— ¿Y bien?** — insistió él.

Isabella tragó saliva. No estaba muy segura si lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuese lo más sensato, pero en aquel instante no era su cerebro precisamente el que comandaba sus acciones.

**—Por supuesto.**

Su voz era apenas audible con toda aquella música sonando alrededor, pero él no necesitó escucharla para entender su respuesta.

**—Ven**— dijo y sin más la tomó de la mano. La condujo a través de la pista y se detuvieron en un lugar apartado.

Isabella intentaba reponerse del contacto de su mano cuando él se giró de repente y se acercó a ella.

**— Soy Edward**— le susurró.

Isabella se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz ronca junto a su oído.

**—Isabella... mi nombre es Isabella**— murmuró ella hechizada por su aliento tibio a tan solo un par de milímetros de su cuello.

De pronto una suave melodía empezó a sonar e Isabella no protestó cuando la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Su torso poderoso pareció acoplarse perfectamente a sus senos e Isabella pudo sentir como se tensaban los músculos de su pecho debajo de la camisa que llevaba. Isabella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó que su olor se impregnara en sus cabellos. Olía delicioso, una mezcla que no alcanzó a descifrar pero que la invitaba a dejarse llevar.

Edward entonces abandonó su cintura y sus manos ávidas empezaron a subir por ambos costados hasta llegar a sus senos, que no tardaron en responder ante aquel contacto. Lo escuchó lanzar un suspiro ahogado cuando los pezones endurecidos rozaron la yema de sus dedos pulgares por debajo de la tela del vestido que Isabella llevaba. Las manos de Isabella tampoco se quedaron quietas. Con movimientos lentos empezó a acariciar su espalda, metiendo ambas manos por debajo de la camisa. Su piel estaba tan caliente como la suya.

Ella dio un salto cuando de repente sintió que su boca comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Aquel extraño que ahora tenía un nombre pero no un rostro aún, había sabido encontrar con astucia uno de sus puntos débiles... en ese momento se le cruzó por la mente si sería capaz de encontrar los demás... se preguntó si ella se lo permitiría. Si lo hacía de aquella manera deliciosa y audaz resistirse no entraba en sus planes.

Mientras los labios húmedos de Edward se dedicaban a explorar su cuello, sus manos bajaron hasta detenerse en las caderas más que generosas que la fina tela del vestido de Isabella no podía ocultar. Ella sintió que una llamarada estallaba en su interior cuando él apretó su trasero atrayéndola más hacia él.

Podía sentir la fuerza de su miembro en todo su esplendor a través de los jeans y sin perder tiempo, Isabella deslizó sus manos por su espalda hasta introducirlas dentro de los pantalones y comprobó complacida la dureza de aquel trasero que hasta ese momento solo había podido gozar con la mirada. Sentirlo con sus manos era una cosa completamente diferente.

Isabella se olvidó de los demás, ni siquiera le importó que los estuvieran viendo. No podía pensar con claridad en un momento como ese y sin dudarlo deslizó ambas manos adentrándose aún más en la anatomía perfecta de aquel extraño. Bajó lentamente por aquel vientre plano y musculoso y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a donde sus deseos más íntimos terminarían por perder la cordura, él la detuvo.

**—Espera**— le susurró cerca de la boca con la respiración entrecortada— **Vamos a otro lugar.**

Isabella asintió en medio de los jadeos. Si él no la hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante lo estarían haciendo frente a todos... Isabella nunca antes había sido capaz de hacer algo semejante. No sabía si era por las dos copas de licor que llevaba encima o por el fuego que aquel hombre había reavivado en su interior pero de algo estaba segura... no lo dejaría ir, al menos no hasta que saciara por completo cada uno de sus deseos, los cuales, estaba segura eran iguales a los de él.

Se dejó guiar nuevamente por él, sin importarle hacia donde se dirigían. Su mano grande apretaba la suya fuertemente mientras subían las escaleras. Los que estaban allí centraron su atención en ellos... Isabella se ruborizó un instante al oír las risillas de aquella gente a medida que subían cada uno de los peldaños. Pero no le importó lo que pudieran pensar, se aferró a la mano de Edward y volvió a olvidarse del mundo que los rodeaba. Solo podía pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder... se excitaba con la sola idea de tener sexo con él, un total desconocido al que seguramente no volvería a ver después...

Se detuvieron ante una de las puertas y él la abrió sin cerciorarse si la habitación estaba ocupada. Evidentemente conocía el lugar. Había estado antes allí.

Cuando entraron el cuarto estaba en penumbras, solo la luz de la luna entraba a través de las cortinas. Él seguía sin soltarla y la condujo hasta la ventana.

**— ¿Quieres que encendamos las luces?**— preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ella negó sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos enigmáticos. Se moría por sentir aquellos labios invadiendo tempestuosamente los suyos. Isabella creyó que cuando traspasaran aquella puerta empezarían a tocarse y a besarse sin reparos, sin límites pero comprobó que se había equivocado...

Una melodía sensual que provenía del salón llegaba hasta ellos y cuando Edward la hizo girarse y se colocó detrás de ella acariciando su espalda con movimientos pausados e intensos Isabella supo entonces que él se tomaría su tiempo... que ambos seguirían los compases de aquella música que acompañaría cada una de sus caricias, cada uno de sus besos.

Isabella suspiró cuando las manos de Edward subieron hasta sus hombros y empezaron a deslizar su vestido hasta que éste cayó al suelo. Ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió sus dedos tibios debajo del encaje de su sostén.

Enseguida logró liberarla de aquella prenda y sus manos rodearon sus senos, mientras sus dedos pulgares jugaban con sus pezones endurecidos. Isabella gimió de placer y se arqueó más contra él, dejando que él se apoyara contra sus caderas. A través de la fina tela de encaje de sus bragas percibía que él estaba ya más que dispuesto y listo para ella. Isabella se dio la vuelta y por primera vez sus bocas se encontraron. Fue un beso intenso, en donde sus lenguas parecían librar una batalla y en la cual ninguno de los dos cedería la victoria.

Edward abandonó entonces aquellos labios tibios y bajó por su cuello mientras su lengua mojaba la piel de Isabella. Cuando su boca húmeda rodeó uno de sus pezones, ella dio un respingo como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera golpeado de repente. Definitivamente había logrado encontrar otro de sus puntos débiles...

Él volvió a subir y ella lo miró a los ojos. Se sentía en desventaja frente a él, quien conservaba aún la ropa puesta. Isabella no aguantaba más... Deseaba poder ver de una vez aquel cuerpo en toda su magnitud. Las manos le temblaban cuando empezó a desprender los botones de su camisa. A medida que la tela se abría, el torso perfectamente musculoso de Edward se revelaba para placer de sus ojos. Finalmente le quitó la camisa y recorrió lentamente su pecho haciendo pequeños círculos con las manos. Se detuvo en las tetillas y apretó ambas con las yemas de sus dedos... observó su reacción y se excitó más cuando lo escuchó gemir.

Edward la tomó entonces por el rostro y arremetió nuevamente contra su boca que parecía devorar la suya. Isabella respondió acariciando su vientre plano, duro como una roca. En unos segundos logró desabrocharle los pantalones que cayeron al suelo, junto a su vestido.

El diminuto bóxer que llevaba no lograba contener su erección y Isabella sabía exactamente que hacer al respecto. Se arrodilló entonces frente a él y lentamente lo despojó de aquella última prenda. Sus manos rodearon su verga erecta y cuando sus labios entreabiertos se acercaron, se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta; cuando su lengua húmeda entró en contacto con la parte más sensible de su verga, lo escuchó gemir de placer. Edward contuvo el aliento por un instante y enredó sus manos en su larga cabellera empujándola contra él, primero con movimientos pausados que luego se hicieron frenéticos. Estaba a punto de explotar dentro de su boca pero todavía no era tiempo. Unos segundos después él la levantó y la llevó hacia la cama. Se quedó un instante contemplándola e Isabella sintió que aquellos ojos quemaban cada centímetro de piel que él recorría.

Edward se acercó y le quitó las bragas. Ella lo miró a los ojos y abrió sus piernas en señal de clara invitación. Él no la hizo esperar y cuando sus dedos subieron por sus muslos deteniéndose en la parte más suave y húmeda de su anatomía, un fuego abrasador bajó por su vientre, con cada caricia la sensación aumentó hasta que tuvo su propio núcleo en llamas. Sus dedos dieron entonces lugar a su boca e Isabella creyó que moriría de placer cuando su lengua ávida comenzó a subir y bajar dentro de ella. Cuando la punta de su lengua entró en contacto con su clítoris, su cuerpo empezó a dar pequeños espasmos que se aceleraban a medida que Edward seguía moviendo deliciosamente su lengua sin darle tregua.

Isabella sintió que estallaba por dentro como si un torrente de energía le quemara la sangre... Apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Edward y lo tumbó a su lado con un movimiento rápido y se deleitó con la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro masculino cuando se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

Edward empezó a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos apretándolos con suavidad. Con agónica lentitud, Isabella apoyó las manos en aquellos abdominales duros como una roca y descendió sobre él, tomó su verga dura y caliente, introduciéndola su interior centímetro a centímetro, prolongando la dulce agonía que él le hacía sentir. Isabella gimió y pronunció su nombre, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Lo sintió arquearse hacia ella para penetrar más hondo.

Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos con él dentro. Edward empezó a moverse, la sujetó por las caderas y se elevó hasta que le hizo perder la sensación de control. Isabella simplemente se dejó llevar y lo cabalgó dejando liberar la tensión que la consumía. La presión creció deprisa y tembló en lo más hondo de su ser, perdiendo sus últimas inhibiciones, si es que había tenido alguna. Solo quería alcanzar el orgasmo y hacerlo gritar de placer, pero el ritmo de sus movimientos estaba más allá de su control.

Era como una carrera hacia la meta... su pasión se desató y gritó, para oír la voz de Edward unirse a la suya y sentir el manantial de su esencia inundarla al alcanzar al unísono el clímax ansiado. Isabella sintió como si un dique emocional se hubiese roto dentro de ella inundando cada fibra de su ser. Estaba extenuada, por eso dejó que él la levantara y la tumbara a su lado.

Se sintió extasiada mientras observaba su cuerpo perfecto tendido... las gotas de sudor en su torso brillaban debido al reflejo de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Isabella pasó su dedo por su pecho y él le sonrió.

**—Debes darme un respiro... Isabella**— Se excitó con tan solo oír su nombre saliendo de su boca. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Isabella comenzó a acariciar uno de los brazos, en donde tenía tatuadas varias rosas.

**— ¿Qué significan?**— preguntó en un susurro.

**—Cada rosa equivale a algo realmente importante que hice por las personas que amo en el transcurso de mi vida**— dijo intentandorecobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración—**Tengo una rosa más grande en la espalda.**

**— ¿Puedo verla?—** preguntó completamente extasiada.

Edward se giró y le enseñó la rosa color bronce que se había tatuado cuando era apenas un adolescente.

**—Es hermosa**— su dedo índice acarició su tatuaje y luego siguió su recorrido hasta detenerse en los fuertes brazos de Edward.

**— ¿Y estos diseños orientales? ¿Qué significan?**

**—Nuevos comienzos**— respondió con una sonrisa.

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Ambos permanecían todavía con las máscaras puestas... ninguno había mencionado nada al respecto pero Isabella se moría por ver el rostro del hombre con él que había experimentado el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido en su vida.

**—Eso fue maravilloso, nena**— dijo él lanzando un suspiro.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

**—Edward... quitémonos las máscaras**— dijo ella de repente.

El permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

**—Creí que te gustaba el misterio... que hacía más excitante nuestro encuentro...**

Isabella hubiese querido decir que sí, pero su curiosidad estaba traicionándola.

**—Es solo que quisiera verte.**

Ella levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en los labios entreabiertos de Edward.

**— ¿No prefieres dejarlo así? A medianoche todo el mundo se quitará las máscaras**—le dijo él mientras ella se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca dispuesta a todo para convencerlo.

Isabella introdujo su lengua impetuosamente mientras volvía a montarse encima de él. Se apartó de repente sin importarle el gemido de protesta que lanzó Edward.

Isabella tomó la máscara entre ambas manos y comenzó a subirla.

* * *

><p><strong>Como ven aquí la cosa empezó caliente, caliente. Veremos que pasa con esta parejita.<strong>

**Y aquí empezamos con una nueva historia, y ustedes dirán ¿otra? ¡Si las dos que tiene casi ni las actualiza!, pero es que acabo de terminar esta y me gusto, así que me dije tienes que compartirla con tus lectoras.**

**De una vez les aviso que si es una historia Hot, como ya vieron, así que si la leen que sea bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Me quiero tomar el tiempo para agradecer los Review/Follows/Favoritos, que les han dado a todas las adaptaciones que subo, no hay nada que me alegre mas como resivir un RR de una historia que finalizo hace mucho... Enserio Gracias!**

**El link del grupo esta en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2<span>**

**_— ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella, despierta!_**

Cuando Isabella abrió los ojos se encontraba en la habitación de su apartamento con su amiga de pie junto a la cama a punto de arrojarle un par de almohadones. Se incorporó y abrió los ojos por completo, pero el sol de la mañana molestaba su visión.

**— ¡Cierra las cortinas, Rosalie por favor!**— le pidió.

Rosalie caminó hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas por completo.

**— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has dormido mal?**—laobservódetenidamente— **Deben ser los nervios de la boda. ¡Una no se casa todos los días!**

Isabella se restregó los ojos y se aseguró de que en realidad estaba en su habitación, en el apartamento que compartía con su amiga. No pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada. Había sido un sueño, nada más que eso.

**—No, es solo que…**—observósurelojdepulseraquedescansaba encima de la mesa de noche— **No me hagas caso, será mejor que me levante, Mike no debe tardar.**

Rosalie se quedó observándola un instante, notó cierta turbación en sus ojos.

**— ¿Estás segura que estás bien?**— se cruzó de brazos y su cara se puso más seria.

**—Si, Rosalie, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco estresada con los preparativos de la boda**— respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama y corría hacia el cuarto de baño.

Rosalie salió de la habitación no sin antes repetirle que era lo más normal del mundo sentirse así cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso tan importante en su vida. Isabella no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras mientras se estaba duchando.

El paso más importante de su vida; unirse a Mike para siempre. El hombre que amaba prácticamente desde que era una niña; el hombre con quien había perdido su virginidad la noche de su graduación. Tenía todo para ser feliz, un trabajo que adoraba como directora de la única escuela secundaria en el pueblo, gozaba de excelente salud y estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre que la amaba y que se desvivía por ella.

Sin embargo hacía días que estaba experimentando un extraño sentimiento de que le estaba faltando algo a su vida, pero no alcanzaba a comprender lo que era porque creía que la vida estaba siendo demasiado generosa con ella dándole todo lo que una mujer como ella podía desear.

El agua tibia se escurrió por su cuerpo y cuando se enjabonó los pechos y descubrió que sus pezones estaban erectos, el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior vino a su memoria con la misma fuerza de un vendaval. Recordaba cada detalle ahora, era como si su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando tardíamente ante lo que había pasado en su sueño con un hombre que no había visto jamás en su vida.

Un hombre que le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes. El sexo que había tenido con él en su sueño había sido más intenso que el sexo que ella y Mike tenían en la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza, buscando sacar semejantes pensamientos de su mente. Seguramente se estaba volviendo loca debido al estrés de la boda que estaba tan cercana, debía ser eso.

No podía haber otra explicación.

**—El decorador me ha llamado esta mañana para preguntarme de que color quería el piso de la cocina**— comentó Mike mientrasconducía su estaba recostada sobre el asiento del acompañante con la mirada perdida en la carretera—. **¿Bella, cariño, has oído lo que acabo de decir?**

Ella miró a Mike tratando de adivinar sobre que estaba hablando Mike pero la verdad era que no lo había estado escuchando.

**—No, lo siento**— le sonrió.

**—Te estaba diciendo que el decorador quiere saber qué color de piso nos gustaría en la cocina**— apartó la vista un instante del caminopara observar a su futura esposa.

**—Creí que le habíamos dicho que una combinación de ocre y negro sería estupenda**— dijo Isabella.

**—Él me ha dicho que prefería consultarnos una vez más por si cambiábamos de idea**— le explicó Mike deteniendo el auto en unsemáforo.

**—Me parece bien**— respondió Isabella intentando empaparse del tema pero últimamente los detalles de los preparativos de la boda terminaban por sobrepasarla. No había día que no llegara exhausta a su departamento luego de estar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la escuela para salir luego corriendo para reunirse con los decoradores, los floristas, los encargados del catering y todas las demás personas que Mike había contratado para que su boda sea, sin lugar a dudas, el acontecimiento del año en un pueblo rural como Forks.

**— ¿Entonces qué le digo?**

**—Dile que me parece bien la combinación de ocre y negro.**

**— ¿Te sucede algo?**— preguntó Mike reanudando la marcha.

Isabella negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

**—No, solo estoy un poco cansada**— le sonrió.

Mike le levantó la falda y le acarició la rodilla.

**—Trabajas demasiado, Bella**— dijo— **Deberías dejar tu puesto como directora. Estabas más contenta cuando eras solo una maestra.**

Isabella añoraba su puesto de maestra de grado pero había aceptado el puesto como directora con entusiasmo y a pesar de las responsabilidades que tenía estaba feliz con su nombramiento. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que la comisión la había elegido para dirigir la escuela y no pensaba defraudar a nadie renunciando a su puesto.

**—No puedo hacerlo, Mike. Toda esa gente confió en mí y lo menos que puedo hacer es ocupar el cargo durante los dos años estipulados en el contrato**— refutó adoptando una expresión másseria.

Mike sabía que nunca la convencería de que retomara su trabajo como maestra por eso prefirió no agregar más nada y cambiar por completo de tema.

**—Mis padres nos invitaron a cenar esta noche**— su mano aún continuaba en la rodilla de Isabella.

No había nada que ella pudiera decir o hacer para evitar esa cena. No tenía nada en contra de los padres de Mike, pero cada vez que visitaba la casa de los Newton, la familia más poderosa de Seattle se marchaba con un amargo sabor de boca.

Dorotea Newton no la trataba mal pero siempre se encargaba de recordarle, de manera sutil por supuesto de donde venía ella. Era evidente que todavía no le perdonaba a su único hijo que hubiera elegido como esposa y futura madre de sus hijos a la hija del mecánico del pueblo.

Su marido, John en cambio siempre la trataba con cariño, y ella estaba segura que se debía a la antigua amistad que él y su padre habían tenido durante su juventud.

**—Muy bien; tendrá que ser después de las siete porque tengo cita con la modista**— le recordó.

A Mike no le agradó mucho su respuesta; sobre todo porque ella sabía que en su casa se cenaba a las siete en punto, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir.

**—Pasaré por ti entonces a las siete y treinta**— quitó la mano de la rodilla de Isabella y la asió con fuerza al volante— **Le avisaré a mi madre que llegaremos a esa hora.**

Isabella percibió que estaba molesto pero no podía cambiar la cita con la modista solo para cumplir con el horario absurdo que su madre estaba acostumbrada a imponer. Mike estacionó su auto en medio de la calle, frente a la escuela Saint Thomas; faltaban quince minutos para el inicio de las clases y todavía continuaban llegando alumnos y maestros.

**— ¿Dónde es la cita con la modista?**— le preguntó a Isabella mientras ella se bajaba del auto.

**—En su boutique. Ya sabes, la que está en la avenida**— le respondió dándose la vuelta para recoger su maletín y unos libros.

—Bien, pasaré por ti entonces a las siete y treinta. Espero que estés lista para esa hora.

**—Lo estaré, no te preocupes**— cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto en un par de segundos— **Nos vemos a la tarde**— se apoyó en la ventanilla del lado del conductor y le dio un beso discreto en la mejilla.

Mike sonrió ante su actitud. Isabella trataba de evitar dar espectáculos de esa clase frente a la escuela, después de todo era la directora y debía dar el ejemplo.

La observó mientras subía la escalinata que conducía hacia la puerta principal hasta que se perdió en medio de la multitud de niños y adolescentes que se apresuraban a llegar a horarios a sus clases. Isabella puso un pie dentro de su oficina y el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Dejó el maletín y los libros encima del escritorio y corrió antes de que dejara de sonar.

**—Escuela Saint Thomas. ¿En qué puedo servirle?**— tomó el auricular y se sentó en su silla.

**—Señorita Swan, habla la señora Cullen de la comisión escolar.**

Isabella sabía quién era ella. Una señora alta y siempre elegantemente vestida que asistía religiosamente a cada una de las reuniones que organizaba la escuela.

**—Buenos días, señora Cullen. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?**— preguntó amablemente.

**—Quería saber si ya habían contratado al nuevo entrenador de básquetbol.**

Isabella buscó una de las carpetas que había traído en su maletín en donde figuraba la lista de posibles candidatos a ocupar el puesto de nuevo entrenador. No habían seleccionado a ninguno todavía pero había un par que sobresalían por sus aptitudes y buenas recomendaciones.

**—No todavía, estamos evaluando a algunos candidatos, seguramente tendremos nuevo entrenador en el transcurso de esta semana**— afirmó.

**—Señorita Swan, me hubiera gustado tratar este tema en persona y no telefónicamente, pero no me encuentro bien de salud y no tuve más remedio que llamarla.**

**—Usted dirá, señora Cullen.**

**—Bien, se trata de mi sobrino. Acaba de llegar a Forks hace un par de días y anda buscando empleo.**

**—No veo como puedo ayudarla yo en eso, señora Cullen.**

**—Mi sobrino trabajó como entrenador en una escuela en Gordonville hasta hace dos años**— explicó antes de hacer unapausa— **Yo quería pedirle si podría considerarlo para ocupar el puesto en la escuela. Es un muchacho responsable y serio, puedo dar fe de ello.**

**—Señora Cullen, no dudo que su sobrino sea un muchacho responsable y serio pero como le dije, tenemos una lista de candidatos a los cuales comenzaremos a entrevistar hoy mismo…**

**— ¡Por favor, reciba a mi sobrino!— **pidió— **Nada pierde con conocerlo, yo ya he hablado con él y está dispuesto a presentarse ante usted lo antes posible.**

**—Señora Cullen…**

**—Acaba de llegar al pueblo y necesita el trabajo**— alegó interrumpiéndola.

**—Lo entiendo pero…**

**—Soy uno de los miembros más antiguos de la comisión escolar, señorita Swan, creo que al menos merezco que reciba a mi sobrino**— dijo alzando un poco el tono de su voz.

Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro. No tenía argumentos para contradecirla, a pesar de ser la directora, la comisión escolar y sus miembros tenían más peso que ella dentro de las decisiones que se tomaban en la escuela.

**—Está bien, señora Cullen. Dígale a su sobrino que se presente, lo recibiré a primeras horas de la tarde**— respondió resignada.

**—Gracias, señorita Swan. Le avisaré ya mismo a mi sobrino.**

Isabella la despidió amablemente y apenas dejó el auricular en su sitio la puerta de su despacho se abrió.

Alice Brandon, su secretaria personal y amiga llevaba unos papeles en su mano.

**—Buenos días, Bella. Aquí te traigo el memo de la próxima reunión**— dijo dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

**—Gracias, Alice. Los veré luego**— se recostó en su asiento y se frotó los ojos.

**— ¿Acaba de comenzar tu día y ya estás rendida, no?**— Alice la miró comprensivamente.

Isabella respiró hondo antes de responderle.

**— ¡Por Dios, jamás creí que casarse resultara tan agobiante!**

Alice se sentó en uno de los extremos del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. Sus ojos verdes miraron inquisitivamente a Isabella.

**—No pareces estar feliz, Bella**— comentó estudiando la expresión de tedio en el rostro de su jefa y amiga.

Una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en el rostro de Isabella.

**—Alice, me caso con Mike en dos semanas**— alzó ambos brazos—. **¿Cómo puedes decir que no parezco feliz?**

Alice notó de inmediato que no estaba siendo sincera ni con ella misma.

**—Bella, soy tu amiga y te aprecio; por eso me voy a atrever a decírtelo**— hizo una pausa— **He visto a muchas mujeres a punto de casarse que a pesar de los nervios y el estrés de los preparativos, tienen el brillo de la felicidad en sus ojos. Y créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada en tu rostro que irradie esa felicidad.**

Isabella apoyó ambos brazos sobre su escritorio y miró a su amiga a los ojos.

**—Alice, no sé a qué viene esto ahora pero estoy feliz de casarme con Mike. Él ha sido mi primer novio…**

**— ¡El único novio!**— interrumpió Alice.

**—Así es, mi único novio y el hombre a quien me entregué la noche de mi graduación.**

**—El hecho de que perdieras tu virginidad con Mike no te ata a él para siempre.**

**—Mike es el amor de mi vida, Alice. Sabes que nos hemos amado desde niños y que me dijo que se casaría conmigo el día que cumplí doce años**— sonrió al recordar la promesa que él le había hecho durante su fiesta de cumpleaños luego de que ella aceptara el anillo de colores que Mike le regaló y que selló sus destinos para siempre.

**—Lo has amado desde niña y sin embargo puedo ver que no eres feliz**— sentenció— **¿Puedo darte un consejo sin que te enojes?**

Bella asintió.

**—Piénsalo bien. Casarse es algo muy serio, un paso que se debe dar cuando uno está completamente convencido de que eso es realmente lo que quiere hacer.**

**—Me caso en dos semanas, Alice**— le recordó Isabella.

**—Por eso mismo te estoy diciendo esto. Todavía estás a tiempo de replantearte si casarte con Mike es lo que quieres hacer.**

**— ¡Quiero casarme con Mike!**— saltó Isabella perdiendo los estribos a esas alturas.

**— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No te alteres!**— Alice se levantó y se acomodó la falda— **Solo quería darte un consejo.**

**—Lo sé, Alice, pero créeme que estoy haciendo lo correcto**— le sonrió.

**— ¿Lo correcto? ¿Casarte con Mike es hacer lo correcto?**— Alice no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo; las palabras de su amiga solo le estaban dando la razón— **Aquí es donde tú tendrías que** **decir que te casas con Mike porque es lo que más deseas en el** **mundo.**

Isabella lanzó un bufido.

**— ¡No comiences otra vez, Alice!**— le pidió— **¡Me espera un día bastante movidito y para colmo tengo que ir a cenar a casa de mis suegros!**

**— ¡Lo ves, un motivo más para recapacitar sobre tu boda!**—alegó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— **¡No soportas a tu suegra!**

**— ¡Me caso con Mike, no con su madre!**— replicó Isabella molesta.

**— ¡Lamento informarte que tu querida suegra viene incluida en el paquete! ¡Vas a convertirte en una Newton y eso, amiga es algo que no puedes olvidar!**— dijo Alice saliendo del despacho antes de queIsabella le arrojara una de las carpetas por la cabeza.

**— ¡Demonios!**— Isabella se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Todo lo que Alice le había dicho solo acrecentaba su inquietud y alimentaba sus dudas. Estaba confundida, molesta y con unas ganas enormes de encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir de allí hasta el día de la boda.

_¡Y recién estaba comenzando su día!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lastima que todo fue un sueño.. Pobre Bella al menos no se quedo a medio sueño! Como ven la familia de Mike o al menos su madre suena demasiado pomposa, y la pobre de Bella esta muy estresada por la boda, esperemos que Edward le quite el estrés pronto.<strong>

**Gracias por sus Follow/Favoritos/ y si les esta gustando espero que me dejen un RR (ya saben, para motivarme y subir caps mas rápido)**

**Link del grupo en mi Perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3<span>**

Angela Cullen era una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años que se mantenía muy bien. No había una sola hebra de cabello blanco en su cabello y su rostro delgado apenas estaba surcado por unas pocas arrugas. Era viuda desde hacía más de de diez años y aún llevaba siempre algo negro en su vestuario; como recuerdo de su esposo Ben que había muerto según ella, víctima de la incomJacobncia de los médicos del hospital que no habían podido atenderlo a tiempo.

La realidad era que todos en Forks sabían que el viejo Cullen había muerto de una cirrosis por causa de la bebida. No era alcohólico pero se rumoraba que su desayuno no consistía en café sino en whisky irlandés. Pero nadie podía discutir con Angela Cullen, sobre todo en los últimos años en los cuales su carácter se había hecho más insoportable. Todos decían que se debía a la soledad en la que vivía. Salía de su casa solo dos veces por semana a hacer las compras y a su partida de bridge. También asistía a las reuniones de la comisión escolar en donde su opinión era muy bien ponderada.

No era mala, solo era una mujer que se había quedado sola de golpe.

Angela observó la pantalla del televisor en donde un presentador anunciaba los números favorecidos en el sorteo semanal del condado, ni siquiera estaba haciendo caso, solo estaba allí, en su vieja silla mecedora dejando escapar el tiempo. Habían sido demasiadas tardes y noches las que había pasado así, pero esperaba que todo eso cambiara.

La llegada de su único sobrino era el cambio que ella estaba esperando. Edward, el hijo de su querido hermano Carlisle. La había llamado dos días antes para anunciarle su llegada y en ese momento Angela supo que su vida ya no sería la misma.

Debería acostumbrarse a convivir con alguien una vez más. No le disgustaba la idea, pero se había habituado demasiado rápido a la soledad en aquella vieja casa. Solo esperaba que su sobrino no le causara ningún problema y que la convivencia fuese placentera. Hacía casi dos años que no lo veía e ignoraba el motivo de su decisión de mudarse con ella en un pueblo tan soso como aquel.

No le había comentado nada por teléfono, por lo tanto tendría que esperar a que llegara para saber el porqué de su repentina aparición. Apagó el televisor cuando escuchó que un auto se acercaba a la casa. Se quitó la manta y la dejó encima de la mecedora. Con pasos lentos avanzó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle.

Allí estaba, un Chevrolet Camaro color azul estacionado en el sendero que conducía al garaje. Todavía tenía el coche que su padre le había regalado cuando había cumplido la mayoría de edad. De repente la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto se apeó del auto. Angela lo observó desde la ventana mientras él sacaba sus cosas del maletero. No había cambiado mucho durante los dos años en que no lo había visto.

Edward ahora llevaba el cabello alborotado era cobrizo e indomable, heredado por supuesto de su madre. Su manera de vestir no habia cambiado; llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros escandalosamente apretados y una camiseta de mangas cortas. Unas botas tejanas color terracota completaban su atuendo. Lo siguió observando mientras él caminaba hacia la casa y se quedó parada junto a la ventana hasta que llamó a la puerta. Angela se acomodó el cuello festoneado de su blusa y arregló un poco su peinado antes de abrir la puerta.

Ahora que lo tenía enfrente pudo recordar lo alto que era y cuando Edward dejó sus bolsos en el suelo para abrazarla, recordó también la fuerza de sus brazos. Ella era alta y delgada y su sobrino la había acaparado por completo mientras le daba un efusivo beso en ambas mejillas.

**— ¡Tía Angie!**

Angela trató de recobrar el aliento cuando él la soltó.

**—Edward, te he dicho cientos de veces que no me gusta que me llames así**— le recriminó severamente.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**— ¡Tía, acabo de llegar! ¡No me sermonees!**— levantó las maletas del suelo y entró a la casa— **¿Acaso no me has extrañado?**

Angela cerró la puerta y lo acompañó hasta la sala.

**—Por supuesto que te he extrañado pero sabes muy bien que prefiero que me llames Angela, a secas.**

Edward volvió a dejar las maletas en el piso y se arrojó sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos que ocupaba el centro de la sala.

**—Muy bien, Angela**— dijo su nombre lentamente— **Acabo de llegar y no voy a discutir contigo.**

Ella le sonrió.

**—Así me gusta.**

**— ¿Dónde voy a quedarme?**— preguntó echando un vistazo a la escalera.

**—He preparado el cuarto de huéspedes para ti. Puedes subir las maletas y darte un baño mientras yo preparo el almuerzo.**

En un segundo, Edward se puso de pie y volvió a cargar las maletas.

**— ¡Perfecto, muero por una ducha y un buen plato de comida!**— exclamó poniendo un pie en el primer escalón.

Angela sonrió.

**—Te espero en la cocina entonces.**

Edward comenzó a subir las escaleras, unos segundos después se dio media vuelta y miró a su tía a los ojos.

**—Me alegra estar aquí, Angela.**

Angela se emocionó e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no echarse a llorar.

**—A mí también me alegra que hayas venido, Edward.**

Él asintió, sabía que era así, porque a pesar de que hacía más de dos años que no se veían, ella lo quería como a un hijo; el hijo que la vida le había negado.

Llegó al piso superior y caminó hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Cuando entró descubrió que estaba exactamente igual a como él la había dejado la última vez que la había visitado. Solo había cambiado la manta y las cortinas que ahora eran de un tono más apagado que las anteriores. Colocó las dos maletas sobre la cama y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Además de la cama y una mesita de noche de estilo colonial, había un pequeño armario en donde guardar la ropa, una mesa en donde descansaban algunos libros viejos y una chimenea de piedra que calentaba la habitación durante los fríos inviernos en Forks.

El suelo era de madera lustrada y olía a pino fresco. Le traía buenos recuerdos aquel olor, recuerdos de cuando visitaba a su tía en Navidad y se escondía en esa misma habitación para hacerla enfadar. Se rió al recordar lo furiosa que se ponía su tía cuando recorría la casa buscándolo sin poder hallarlo.

Abrió las maletas y guardó sus pertenencias dentro del armario. Sacó una foto de su madre y su padre y la colocó sobre la mesa de noche. Sin dudas su tía Angela se parecía, y mucho, a su padre. El mismo cabello rubio y esos ojos vivaces y azules que podían calar hasta el fondo del alma.

Estar con ella sería como estar cerca de su padre; su tía era la única familia que tenía desde que había perdido a su madre debido a un cáncer fulminante casi tres años atrás. Su padre se había ido mucho antes, cuando él tenía veintidós años y aún le dolía su muerte tan repentina.

Su vida en Gordonville no había sido fácil; había perdido su trabajo como entrenador de unos de los equipos más importantes de básquetbol de la ciudad por culpa de una calumnia y había pagado demasiado caro el error que había cometido al meterse con quien no debía. Pero ahora, la vida le estaba ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad y según su propia tía, un empleo haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

Miró su reloj, debía darse prisa. Todavía tenía que darse un baño y almorzar antes de presentarse a la entrevista que su tía le había conseguido.

**.**

Isabella estaba en el pasillo de la escuela conversando con una de las maestras cuando Alice le avisó que los candidatos al puesto de entrenador habían llegado.

_"Por lo menos tienen la virtud de la puntualidad"_ pensó mientras atravesaba el pasillo en dirección a su despacho.

Cuando entró en la pequeña salita en donde Alice tenía su escritorio, observó que había dos hombres sentados que conversaban animadamente. Se acercó a Alice y le pidió los expedientes de ambos para estudiarlos mientras los entrevistaba. De todos los candidatos que se habían presentado ellos dos eran los más comJacobntes.

**—Dile al señor Stewart que él será el primero**— le indicó a Alice antes de meterse en su despacho.

La entrevista con el señor Stewart duró algo más de veinte minutos, tenía un currículo impecable y muchos años de experiencia, aún así todavía debía considerar al segundo postulante. Lo despidió y le prometió que lo llamaría apenas tomara una decisión.

El otro candidato, Jacob Black era algo más joven e inexperto pero no podía pasar por alto que en su expediente figuraba que había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar a un equipo universitario y que había salido campeón durante dos temporadas seguidas.

Le dijo lo mismo y lo despidió.

Fue en ese momento que recordó la llamada de la señora Cullen. Su sobrino también se postularía para el puesto y a pesar de que no le gustaba el hecho de recibirlo solo porque era sobrino de una de las integrantes de la comisión escolar, no podía evitarlo. Llamó a Alice mediante la línea interna preguntándole si no se había presentado nadie más para las entrevistas. Cuando le dijo que no, experimentó cierto alivio. Sin dudas, Peter Stewart era el candidato adecuado para ocupar el cargo y si el dichoso sobrino de la señora Cullen no se presentaba, ella lo lamentaba pero no era su culpa.

No podía quedarse a esperarlo.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las seis. Le había dicho a la señora Cullen que recibiría a su sobrino a primeras horas de la tarde y todavía no había aparecido. Esperaría solo hasta las seis, luego se marcharía a la tienda a probarse su vestido de novias.

**.**

**— ¡Maldición, no me hagas esto justo ahora!**— Edward pegó una patada sonora al neumático delantero de su Chevy Camaro.

Estaba varado en medio de la carretera y el tiempo corría en su contra. Había pasado por encima de alguna cosa que hizo que su neumático se pinchara, seguramente un pedazo de botella rota que algún borracho había arrojado desde la ventanilla de su auto. Para empeorar la situación, se había olvidado de reparar la rueda de auxilio antes del viaje y ahora se lamentaba de no haberlo hecho antes de abandonar Gordonville.

Se agachó y observó que era imposible continuar de aquella manera. No le quedaba más remedio que rezar para que alguien apareciera y le diera un aventón hasta el centro. Como una respuesta a sus plegarias, un viejo Ford Omega se estacionó a un lado del camino, unos metros atrás de su Chevy Camaro.

Un hombre bajito y de enormes bigotes de bajó del auto y avanzó hacia él.

**—Parece que necesita ayuda, amigo**— dijo quitándose la gorra y rascándose la cabeza.

**—Así es, el neumático se ha dañado y olvidé reparar la rueda de auxilio**— le explicó.

**— ¿Es nuevo en el pueblo, no?**

**—Si, en realidad he venido a pasar una temporada en casa de mi tía. Ella se llama Angela Cullen.**

La expresión en el rostro de aquel pueblerino se suavizó.

**— ¡La señora Cullen!**— exclamó—**¡Todos en Forks conocen a la señora Cullen!**

Edward sonrió mientras observaba intranquilo que las manecillas de su reloj seguían corriendo.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen— extendió la mano.

**—Soy Benjamín Grant, pero todos me llaman Ben**— apretó la mano de Edward.

**—Un placer conocerte Ben**— retiró la mano porque aquel hombre la estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza— **¿Crees que podrías ayudarme? Tengo una entrevista de trabajo y estoy atrasado…**

**— ¡Por supuesto!**— fue hasta su auto y abrió el maletero— **Te prestaré mi rueda de auxilio, me la devuelves cuando puedas.**

Edward le agradeció unas cuatro veces por su gentileza y antes de que Ben se marchara le prometió que le devolvería la rueda al día siguiente sin falta. Sin perder más tiempo se subió a su auto y partió a toda prisa, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**.**

Isabella no podía esperar más, si no se marchaba llegaría tarde a la prueba de su vestido y por consiguiente no llegaría a horario a la casa de sus suegros.

**—Me marcho, Alice**— dijo cerrando la puerta de su despacho.

**— ¿No tenía que venir un tercer candidato, el tal sobrino de la señora Cullen?**

**—Sí, se suponía que debía venir a primeras horas de la tarde. Mira qué hora es y todavía no ha aparecido**— dijo algo molestaIsabella mientras avanzaba hacia el pasillo— **¡Lo siento por la señora Cullen pero no puedo estar pendiente de su querido sobrinito!**

Alice se rió.

**—Tú ve tranquila, no es culpa tuya que no se haya presentado.**

**—No creas que esto me quita el sueño, la verdad es que agradezco que no lo haya hecho**— confesó— **El señor Stewart es el candidato con más posibilidades, mañana mismo lo llamaremos para comunicarle la feliz noticia.**

**—Es algo viejo, ¿no?**— comentó Alice algo desilusionada.

**— ¿Hubieras preferido al más joven o me equivoco?**

**—Al menos era más guapo…**

Isabella soltó una carcajada.

**— ¡Eres incorregible, Alice Brandon! ¡No buscamos a un modelo sino a un entrenador de básquetbol! ¡No olvides eso!**

**— ¡No lo olvido!**— replicó fingiendo enojo— **Es solo que hace tiempo que no tenemos un entrenador que quite el aliento por aquí…**

**—Te he dicho cientos de veces que si quieres conseguirte novio lo busques en otro sitio, no en la escuela**— dijo intentando contenerla risa.

**—Está bien, está bien. Tú eres la que decides después de todo y de nada sirve que yo te diga que el señor Black me parecía el candidato correcto…**

**—Me alegra mucho que lo comprendas, Alice**— le sonrió y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Alice volvió a su tarea de archivar unos papeles sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Isabella antes de marcharse. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y lanzó un suspiro. Su jornada laboral finalmente había finalizado, ya podría irse a su casa y atrincherarse en su viejo sofá a mirar un capítulo nuevo de su telenovela favorita.

Recogió sus gafas y las metió dentro de su bolso, chequeando por enésima vez que no había dejado nada pendiente. Se llevó tremendo susto cuando alguien irrumpió en la oficina intempestivamente. Alzó la mirada y de inmediato le gustó lo que vio.

**— ¡Busco a la señorita Swan!**— dijo el recién llegado junto a su escritorio.

Alice lo observó con más atención. Era guapísimo con casi un metro noventa de estatura y un cuerpo que parecía salido de la portada de alguna revista para señoritas.

**—Isabella acaba de salir, señor…?**

**—Soy Edward Cullen y tenía una cita con ella esta tarde, me he retrasado un poco y lo lamento pero no fue por mi culpa.**

_¡Con que era el famoso sobrino que la señora Cullen le había impuesto a Isabella!_

**—Como le he dicho, Isabella acaba de marcharse, le esperó hasta hace un rato y al ver que usted no aparecía se fue, tenía algunas diligencias que hacer**— le informó sin apartar sus ojos deaquel espectacular ejemplar masculino.

**— ¿Cuánto hace que se fue?**— preguntó impaciente.

**—Unos cinco minutos**— le sonrió— **Si se da prisa tal vez logre alcanzarla.**

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se dio media vuelta.

**— ¿Cómo es ella?**

**—La reconocerá de inmediato; tiene el cabello castaño y lleva un vestido color turquesa, seguramente está buscando un taxi en este preciso momento…**

No pudo decir más nada ya que Edward Cullen salió de su oficina con la misma velocidad de un rayo.

**— ¡Qué hombre más guapo!**— musitó Alice con la mirada clavada en la puerta que él había dejado entreabierta.

**.**

**— ¡Hasta mañana directora Swan!**

Isabella saludó con la mano a un grupo de estudiantes de primer año que pasó a su lado en la acera. Con impaciencia echó un vistazo a su reloj. Debía darse prisa sino no llegaría a la tienda a la hora acordada. No había pasado ni siquiera un taxi desde que estaba allí. Tal vez debía cambiar de lugar para ver si había más suerte.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la calle lateral, el ruido de sus tacones repicaba en el suelo de concreto a medida que ella avanzaba a paso acelerado. Se colgó el bolso en su hombro y se cercioró de que llevaba su teléfono móvil en caso de que tuviera que necesitarlo para avisarle a Mike que no llegaría a tiempo a la cena en casa de sus padres.

Cerró el bolso y se estiró para tener un mejor panorama, la calle estaba atestada de autos y motocicletas de los alumnos que terminaban otra jornada más de clases. Isabella podía percibir el entusiasmo en sus rostros cubiertos de acné porque el fin de semana estaba cada vez más cerca. Los escuchó a muchos hacer planes y por un momento sintió un poco de envidia. Su fin de semana no sería tan excitante como el de ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin darse cuenta ya sería lunes otra vez.

De repente en medio del bullicio de los adolescentes y de los bocinazos creyó que alguien estaba gritando su nombre. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie; entonces lo volvió a escuchar y cuando se dio media vuelta en dirección a la entrada principal de la escuela notó que un hombre venía hacia ella a toda prisa.

**.**

Isabella se llevó su bolso al pecho y lo apretó con fuerza mientras sus ojos chocolate observaban a aquel hombre que avanzaba directamente hacia ella. La manera en que él caminaba y se movía en medio de la multitud llamó poderosamente su atención. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que había visto antes aquel estilo de caminar tan particular.

**— ¿Señorita Swan?**— preguntó plantándose enfrente de ella.

En el mismo momento en que escuchó la voz de aquel hombre algo se estremeció en su interior. Ella entonces lo miró directamente a los ojos. Eran verdes, intensos y profundos, rodeados con unas pestañas largas y espesas. Si un rayo hubiera caído encima de su cabeza justo en ese instante le hubiera impactado muchísimo menos.

No podía ser… aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos para cerciorarse de que no estuviese soñando pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, él seguía allí, parado frente a ella, mirándola con impaciencia.

**— ¿Señorita Swan, me escucha?**

Isabella primero hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no desmayarse enlos brazos de aquel hombre, después lentamente comenzó a recobrarel ía muda, incapaz de hilar dos palabras coherentes tan aturdida que su mente no estaba trabajando connormalidad.

**—Me está asustando**— dijo Edward preocupado a esas alturas.

Isabella seguía con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

**—Soy Edward Cullen y tenía una entrevista con usted**— dijo él extendiendo su brazo hacia ella. Edward…su nombre era Edward. Isabella retrocedió unos pasos, de pronto sintió que todo iba desapareciendo a su alrededor y se vio a ella misma inmersa en una burbuja que lentamente se la iba devorando hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Edward alcanzó a sujetarla de la cintura antes de que ella fuera a dar de bruces contra el suelo—. **¡Señorita Swan!**— le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla—** ¡Señorita Swan, despierte!**

Rápidamente un montón de gente se arremolinó alrededor de ellos. Isabella abrió los ojos con la esperanza de que nada de lo que acababa de suceder fuera cierto pero lo primero que vio fue el rostro compungido de Edward y deseó no haber despertado.

**— ¿Señorita Swan, está bien?**

Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. De lo único que podía ser consciente en ese momento era que estaba entre los brazos del hombre con el que había soñado la noche anterior. Era imposible que algo como aquello estuviera sucediendo. Se suponía que los sueños no se convertían en realidad a la mañana siguiente de haberlos soñado.

Se estaba volviendo loca, debía ser eso. No podía hallar una explicación más sensata para lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Escuchó los murmullos de los chicos que se habían acercado a cerciorarse de su condición.

**—Estoy… estoy bien**— pudo decir por fin para calmar a los alumnos y a Edward.

Edward entonces la asió con fuerza de la cintura y le ayudó a levantarse. Tenía un ligero mareo aún, sin embargo se soltó de inmediato apenas estuvo de pie. El hecho de que él la tocara aunque solo fuera para darle una mano reavivaba fragmentos de su sueño.

**—Le agradezco, señor Cullen pero ya estoy bien**— se acomodó la falda de su vestido que ahora se había ensuciado de polvo— **Ustedes pueden irse, chicos, no fue nada.**

El grupo de adolescentes se alejó rápidamente y entonces se quedaron solos.

**—Señorita Swan, que bueno que la encontré**— dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Isabella volvió a colgarse el bolso en su hombro y dirigió toda su atención a la calle, rogando porque apareciera un taxi lo antes posible.

**—Señor Cullen, le estuve esperando toda la tarde**— respondió ella en tono de reproche.

**—Lo sé y le pido que me perdone pero es que tuve un contratiempo en el camino y si no fuera por un buen samaritano que se acercó a ayudarme no hubiera llegado a tiempo**— explicó mirandoel perfil perfecto de su rostro.

**— ¿A tiempo?**— Isabella sonrió con ironía— **Se suponía que nos veríamos temprano. Lamento informarle señor Cullen que ha llegado usted demasiado tarde.**

El rostro de Edward cambió de expresión al oír sus palabras.

**— ¿Ha contratado a alguien ya?**

**—Estoy en eso**— respondió tajante.

Entonces Edward se volvió a parar frente a ella.

**—Le pido otra oportunidad, concédame una entrevista antes de tomar cualquier decisión**— le pidió.

Isabella evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

**—Señor Cullen, no creo que sea el caso, como le dije ya tenemos a alguien en vista lo suficientemente conveniente para ocupar el cargo.**

**— ¡Por favor!**— él buscó sus ojos castaños y los encontró.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isabella al enfrentarse una vez más a aquella mirada, la misma que en su sueño la máscara de cuero negra no alcanzaba a ocultar.

**—Créame que no puedo, estoy retrasada. Tengo que llegar al centro en media hora**— echó un fugaz vistazo a su reloj— **¡Y no pasa un maldito taxi!**

Edward encontró la excusa perfecta para no perder la batalla aún antes de iniciarla.

**—Yo puedo llevarla, tengo mi auto estacionado aquí a la vuelta.**

**—No se moleste, señor Cullen**— esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento— **No tardará en pasar un taxi**— _¡Por Dios que pasara uno ya sino sería capaz de ir hasta la tienda caminando!_

**—No es ninguna molestia y además matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.**

**—Le agradezco pero no; no insista.**

**—Señorita Swan, acabo de llegar a Forks y necesito el empleo**— dijo poniéndose algo serio— **Deme la oportunidad de demostrarle que sirvo para el puesto de entrenador, creo que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad…**

_¡Santo Cielo! ¿Cómo podía negarse a semejante pedido? _Después de todo él le estaba pidiendo lo justo. Si hubiera sido otrohombre no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en concederle una segundaentrevista, pero no podía olvidar que era Edward, el hombre con elque había hecho el amor salvajemente en su sueño.

Un hombre de carne y hueso o más bien de músculos bien torneados que solo le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad.

**—La puedo llevar a donde quiera y en el camino puede ir entrevistándome, luego de que lo haga puede tomar la decisión más justa**—dijoélusandotodoslosargumentosposiblesparaconvencerla.

Debía negarse y despedirlo sin más, pero no podía hacerlo. Él la miraba intensamente y le sonreía.

**—Está bien, usted gana**— respondió finalmente. Solo esperaba que no estuviera a punto de cometer un terrible error al subirse a su auto.

**—Venga**— le puso una mano en la cintura y la condujo hacia la calle en donde tenía estacionado el Chevrolet Camaro.

Isabella caminaba y cada centímetro de su cuerpo era consciente de que él estaba detrás de ella, rozando la parte baja de su espalda con su mano. Tragó saliva e intentó concentrarse en alguna otra cosa pero era inútil, no podía. Por fin llegaron hasta su auto y él abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante dispuesto a tomarle de la mano para ayudarla a subirse pero ella no dejó que lo hiciera metiéndose en el interior del Camaro precipitadamente.

En un segundo Edward estaba sentado a su lado y Isabella pudo sentir el calor y el sofoco allí dentro en donde ella parecía tan pequeña y él tan imponente.

**— ¿Dónde quiere que la lleve?**

**— ¿Conoce el pueblo?**

**—Sí, estuve de visita dos años atrás**— le informó encendiendo el motor.

**—Voy al centro, a la avenida**— no hacía falta decirle a cual puesto que en Forks existía solamente una avenida.

Edward asintió y cuando asió la palanca de cambio su mano rozó la rodilla de Isabella. Ella reaccionó apartándose y colocándose junto a la ventanilla, pero por más que se alejara el fuego que su mano había encendido en su rodilla comenzó a ascender hacia su entrepierna. Se movió inquieta en su sitio, esperando que él no notara lo turbada que estaba.

**— ¿Comenzamos?**— preguntó él de repente con el auto ya en movimiento.

Isabella se aclaró la garganta e intentó controlar el revoloteo en su estómago.

**—Bien, antes que nada me gustaría que me contara que experiencia tiene como entrenador, señor Cullen**— dijo lanzándolauna mirada furtiva mientras él estaba atento al camino.

**—Edward, llámeme Edward**— le pidió mirándola por un segundo.

Isabella tragó saliva.

**—Está bien… Edward.**

**—Trabajé en Gordonville en la secundaria Cleaver Hill durante casi tres años; antes de eso fui ayudante del entrenador en la Universidad. El equipo de los Halcones Negros salió campeón tres veces mientras yo trabajé con ellos.**

Isabella escuchaba con atención, tenía buenos antecedentes, eso no podía negarse.

**—Su tía Angela me comentó que dejó su trabajo en Gordonville hace dos años.**

Edward se quedó en silencio por un instante y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

**—Así es**— dijo finalmente— **Trabajé en Cleaver Hill hasta hace dos años cuando fui despedido.**

Isabella no esperaba aquella respuesta.

**— ¿Despedido? ¿Cuál fue la causa?**— quiso saber. Edward aminoró un poco la marcha y apretó con fuerza el volante—. **Edward, necesito saber el motivo por el cual fue despedido**—alegó Isabella al ver que él estaba evadiendo su pregunta.

—**Hubo ciertas desavenencias con el director de la escuela**— respondió escuetamente.

**— ¿Desavenencias; qué tipo de desavenencias?**

**—No pensábamos lo mismo sobre ciertos asuntos y terminó por despedirme.**

Isabella percibió que a él no le gustaba hablar del tema.

**—Señorita Swan, necesito el empleo porque pretendo quedarme a vivir en casa de mi tía**— le dijo abiertamente— **Ella no se encuentra muy bien de salud y ella es toda la familia que me queda. Siempre he sido entrenador y no sabría trabajar de otra cosa; créame que no se va a arrepentir si me contrata…**

Isabella sentía que Edward estaba siendo sincero y le estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano pero no estaba muy segura que contratarlo a él fuera lo más sensato que pudiera hacer cuando estaba convencida que él era el hombre con el que había soñado. En realidad no había ni un ápice de sensatez en toda esa historia y ella seguramente debía estar perdiendo la razón.

**—No puedo contestarle en este momento, hay otros dos candidatos además de usted.**

**—Lo sé y lo comprendo, solo quiero que sepa que necesito el empleo y que me hará el hombre más feliz del mundo si me dice que soy el elegido**— dijo incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Isabella asintió, no podía hacer más. Decirle en ese momento que tenía el empleo no hubiera sido correcto. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien antes de tomar una decisión.

**—Hemos llegado**— dijo aliviada porque aquel viaje llegara a su fin— **Es aquí**— le señaló un edificio de ladrillos de dos plantas.

Edward estacionó y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta ya se había bajado del auto y le estaba abriendo la puerta. Isabella se movió y la falda de su vestido se subió dejando a la vista buena parte de sus muslos. Con un rápido movimiento volvió a cubrirse y cuando miró a Edward a los ojos se dio cuenta que él había visto más allá de lo permitido.

Edward extendió el brazo, tenía la clara intención de ayudarla a bajarse.

Isabella no tenía más remedio que aceptar su ayuda ya que él estaba parado entre ella y la puerta entreabierta. Asió su mano con fuerza y Isabella sintió cuan caliente estaba su piel áspera.

**—Gracias**— murmuró ella ya fuera del Camaro.

**—De nada**— respondió él con voz grave.

El sonido profundo de su voz provocó un cosquilleo que comenzó en su vientre y descendió hasta su sexo. No le había dicho nada importante sin embargo el sonido de su voz le hizo pensar en algo pecaminoso.

**— ¿Cómo me avisará que decisión ha tomado?**

Isabella no había escuchado su pregunta, estaba demasiado aturdida para haberlo hecho.

**— ¿Perdón? Estaba… estaba distraída**— balbuceó sintiéndose una completa estúpida.

**—No se preocupe**— respondió él clavando sus ojos verdes en sus labios— **Solo quería saber cómo me enteraré sobre que decisión ha tomado.**

**—Le avisaré a su tía, si le parece bien.**

**—Me parece muy bien**— acordó.

**—Perfecto**— comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda— **Le agradezco el aventón, Edward.**

**—Y yo le agradezco que me haya dado una segunda oportunidad.**

Edward le regaló una sonrisa encantadora y Isabella se quedó por un segundo prendada de él, allí en medio de la acera, como una adolescente embobada.

**—Adiós**— saludó ella antes de meterse en la tienda.

**—Hasta pronto**— dijo en cambio él.

Edward caminó hacia su auto y se recostó sobre el capó, sus ojos seguían fijos en la puerta de cristal que se acababa de cerrar. _"¡Qué belleza de mujer!" pensó_ mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Y en ese preciso momento lo supo. Tenía que volver a verla, como sea.

**.**

La señora Cooper colocó un par de alfileres en el ruedo del vestido de novia y puso cara de desconcierto.

**—Algo está sucediendo contigo, Isabella. Cada vez que vienes a probarte tu vestido termino haciendo algún arreglo; como no pares de bajar de peso no sé qué haré.**

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

**—No me he estado alimentando muy bien estas semanas, señora Cooper**— explicó justificando su pérdida de peso.

**—Debes engordar un par de kilos para que el vestido te luzca de maravillas el día de la boda**— se levantó del suelo y se dedicó aacomodar el escote corte princesa— **Tienes una silueta envidiable, pero ahora tus pechos parecen incluso más grandes porque tu cintura se ha reducido.**

Isabella sonrió mientras ella ponía ahora algunos alfileres en el escote del vestido.

**—Intentaré alimentarme mejor, pero no le prometo nada.**

**—Entiendo que estés nerviosa por la boda pero es una lástima que no luzcas tu silueta en el vestido que diseñé especialmente para ti. Si yo tuviera tu cuerpo y unos quince años menos…**

El comentario de la señora Cooper le provocó mucha gracia. Nunca se cansaba de repetirle aquello cada vez que venía a probarse el vestido.

**—Haré un esfuerzo para no hacerla quedar mal señora Cooper, se lo prometo.**

**—Solo quiero que estés radiante el día de tu boda**— le hizo dar una vuelta— **El diseño te favorece pero no puedo hacer nada para mejorar el aspecto de tu rostro; luces demasiado asustada para una novia que está a punto de unir su vida al hombre que ama.**

A Isabella se le borró la sonrisa de la cara porque sabía que lo que su modista le estaba diciendo no distaba mucho de la verdad. La nube que opacaba sus ojos cafés poco tenía que ver con la felicidad de una novia a punto de casarse. La verdad es que estaba aterrada porque no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Desde el probador se escuchó el repiquetear de las campanillas que colgaban de la puerta de calle. Isabella observó su reloj, faltaban dos minutos para las siete.

No necesitó escuchar su voz para saber que Mike había venido por ella.

Dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado mientras la señora Cooper terminaba de quitarle el vestido. Cuando ella la dejó sola para que se cambiara, Isabella se sintió invadida por unas ganas enormes de llorar.

Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía por qué quería hacerlo.

**—Isabella, Mike me ha dicho que te des prisa**— le avisó la señora Cooper desde la puerta.

**—Dígale que enseguida salgo.**

Respiró hondo varias veces para reprimir sus deseos de llorar y cuando terminó de vestirse salió al encuentro del hombre que en solo dos semanas más se convertiría en su esposo.

**.**

Edward arrojó su segundo cigarrillo a través de la ventana y emitió un sonoro bostezo. Hacía casi una hora que estaba esperando para verla salir. No sabía por qué causa pero tenía una imperiosa necesidad de volver a ver a Isabella Swan. Los minutos pasaron y ella no salía de la tienda de modas pero sabía ser paciente cuando se lo proponía, sobre todo cuando el precio a su paciencia tenía el cuerpo más sensual que él jamás haya visto.

Si ella finalmente no le daba el empleo como entrenador debería buscar una muy buena excusa para seguir viéndola, después de todo, Forks era un pueblo pequeño en donde todos se conocían y no sería raro que se encontraran de casualidad.

Edward sonrió; definitivamente no habría nada de casualidad en esos encuentros porque él se encargaría de propiciarlos de la manera que fuera. Rogaba porque el puesto en la escuela fuera suyo pero no podía contar con ello. Si no lo lograba debería armar una estrategia para acercarse a ella.

Estaba estacionado a dos cuadras, detrás de una vieja y desvencijada camioneta pero desde allí vería el momento exacto en que ella saliera. Notó que un auto deportivo color verde aceituna se estacionó frente a la tienda. Un hombre elegantemente vestido bajó de él y subió los escalones de la entrada de un salto.

Lo reconoció de inmediato porque todos en Forks y en el estado de Washington conocían a Mike Newton, heredero de una gran fortuna y el soltero más codiciado entre las mujeres en edad de merecer. Pero cuando lo vio salir de la tienda con Isabella prendida de su brazo, Edward supo que el corazón del millonario heredero ya tenía dueña.

Y aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, lamento la demora.<strong>

**Gracias por sus Review/Follow/Favoritos**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4<span>**

**— ¿Te sucede algo, Bella?**— Mike le preguntó mientras se bajaba de su auto.

Isabella lo observó durante un par de segundos y luego negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

**—No, es solo que estoy un poco cansada**— el sonido de sus tacones repiqueteando sobre el sendero de grava que conducía al porche de la mansión Newton le estaba taladrando los oídos, por no mencionar la terrible jaqueca que le venía aquejando desde que se subió al auto apenas unos minutos antes.

**—Son los nervios de la boda, cielo**— Mike se colocó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la cintura—** Todo se te pasará el día en que te** **conviertas en la señora Newton.**

Isabella intentó sonreír pero le dolían hasta los músculos de la cara. Y como si fuera poco debía soportar a su querida suegra con sus comentarios malintencionados que ni siquiera se molestaba en disfrazar.

**—He hablado con mamá**— le dijo Mike cuando llegaron al porche— **Me ha prometido que pondrá lo mejor de su parte para que** **la cena sea agradable.**

Isabella sabía que Mike estaba haciendo lo imposible para que su madre y ella se llevaran bien pero dudaba que alguna vez algo así sucediera. Dorotea Newton era una mujer orgullosa y altiva, incapaz de reconocer sus errores e incapaz de comprender que su hijo amase a una simple directora de escuela.

**—Prométeme que tú también pondrás de tu parte para que todo salga bien**— le pidió dándole un beso en la mano.

Isabella respiró hondo.

**—Te lo prometo, Mike**— al menos haría el intento aunque creyera que sería inútil.

Entraron en la casa y los recibió el ama de llaves con una sonrisa. Mike la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, después de todo, la señora Mildred había sido para él casi como una madre.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor; Isabella iba detrás de Mike y antes de entrar se acomodó la falda de su vestido. Estaba algo arrugada y aún había rastros de polvo a causa del desmayo sufrido a la tarde pero de un manotazo logró que al menos no se notara demasiado. No estaría dispuesta a soportar algún reproche por parte de su suegra con respecto a su vestuario.

Cuando entraron al comedor, John Newton se puso de pie y fue a recibirlos. Le dio un abrazo a su único hijo y luego hizo lo mismo con Isabella. Dorotea también se puso de pie pero solo abrazó a Mike y le dedicó un frío saludo a su futura nuera. De inmediato el clima se tensó y Isabella supo que aquella cena solo sería un martirio.

Se sentó junto a Mike y observó la mesa repleta de manjares, pero ella tenía el estómago cerrado y todo aquello le daba solo fastidio. Solo era una muestra más de la opulencia de los Newton y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mal que le caía aquella clase de actitudes. Parecía que Dorotea Newton disfrutaba refregándole en la cara el hecho de que ella venía de una familia humilde y que no tenía derecho de casarse con alguien como su hijo.

Mildred llenó su plato con carne asada, arvejas y unos rollitos color verde con un relleno blanco y viscoso que nunca antes había visto. No iba a preguntar que era y darle motivos a su suegra para arremeter contra ella y su ignorancia sobre platos de la alta cocina. Lo probó aún cuando no tenía el más mínimo apetito, solo para no quedar mal ante Mike y su padre.

**— ¿Para cuándo estará listo tu vestido de novia?**— preguntó Dorotea desde su sitio, justo al lado de su marido que, sentado en la cabecera le dedicaba una mirada compasiva.

Isabella dejó el vaso de agua junto a su plato y le sonrió antes de responder.

**—Estará lista en unos cinco días.**

**— ¿Y ya has decidido quienes serán tus damas de honor?**— se acomodó una hebra de cabello plateado que caía sobre su frente, completamente libre de arrugas gracias a los liftings que su esposo pagaba sin chistar— **Si quieres le puedo decir a mis sobrinas que te hagan ese favor…**

**—No hace falta**— saltó Isabella de inmediato— **Mis damas de honor serán mis dos amigas, Rosalie y Alice.**

El rostro de Dorotea se puso más rígido de lo habitual.

**—Creo que deberías reconsiderar mi ofrecimiento, Isabella…**

**— ¡Mamá, Bella tiene todo el derecho de escoger a quien quiera!**— intervino Mike antes de que la situación empeorara.

Dorotea miró a su hijo.

**—Está bien, hijo, solo estaba haciendo una sugerencia**— apretó la mano de Mike.

**—Lo sé, mamá, lo sé.**

Isabella odiaba cuando Mike perdonaba las impertinencias de su madre y terminaba por ceder ante ella. Quizá no se diera realmente cuenta del daño que le hacía con aquella actitud y tan solo por eso, ella no se lo reclamaba. Esperaba ilusionada que cuando estuvieran casados las cosas fueran de otra manera y Dorotea ya no se metiera en la vida de su hijo. El resto de la cena trascurrió en paz, John fue quien más habló y el tema de la boda solo se trató de manera superficial para evitar posibles enfrentamientos.

Isabella apenas había probado bocado, había llenado su estómago con agua. La verdad era que lo único que deseaba era marcharse de esa casa de una vez por todas. De vez en cuando le lanzaba alguna mirada a Mike, suplicándole en silencio que la sacara de allí, pero él solo la ignoraba. Cuando por fin la bendita cena llegó a su fin, Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Salir de aquella mansión era como respirar aire puro de nuevo. Se subió al auto de Mike y no pronunció palabra. Mike entró y en vez de encender el motor, se sentó de costado y la miró fijo a los ojos.

**—Lamento que las cosas no hayan salido del todo bien**— dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un bufido.

**— ¡No tenía derecho a hacerme ese ofrecimiento! ¡Alice y Rosalie son mis amigas; nadie mejor que ellas para acompañarme en un día que se supone tiene que ser especial! ¿Cómo pudo pensar tu madre que yo aceptaría que alguna de tus engreídas primas pudiera ser mi dama de honor?**

Mike entendía lo que ella sentía porque le había tocado muchas veces ser testigo de los encontronazos con su madre.

**—No lo hizo con mala intención, cariño.**

**— ¡No trates de justificarla, Mike! ¡Sabes que cuando se trata de mi persona, tu madre nunca ha tenido buenas intenciones!**— exclamó roja de furia.

**— ¡Ven aquí!**— Mike la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Isabella estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera lo abrazó, sus brazos caían laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tenía los puños apretados, clara señal de que estaba realmente enfadada.

**—Todo cambiará después de que estemos casados, Bella. Ya lo verás**— le susurró al oído realmente convencido de lo que estabadiciendo.

**— ¡No, no va a cambiar, Mike y lo sabes!**— Isabella apoyó la mejilla en el hueco del hombro de Mike, buscando sosiego.

Necesitaba tanto creer en sus palabras pero tenía un miedo atroz de que solo fuera una quimera y que su vida como esposa de Mike Newton se convirtiera en un verdadero infierno.

**—Mi madre tendrá que entender que te amo y que eres la mujer que elegí para casarme**— la apartó y la tomó de la barbilla—** Después de todo lo que toda madre quiere es que sus hijos sean felices, ¿no?**

Isabella asintió.

**—Supongo que sí**— su respuesta fue apenas un leve titubeo.

Mike le acarició el cuello con ambas manos y posó sus dedos pulgares en el labio inferior de Isabella.

**—Te pones tan encantadoramente sexy cuando te enojas**— se acercó y la besó.

Isabella dejó que la boca de Mike invadiera la suya y amoldó su cuerpo al de él. Rápidamente sus manos se enredaron en el cabello castaño y ondulado de Mike. Él se movió hacia atrás y ella se montó encima. Sus bocas seguían unidas y cuando Mike abandonó sus labios húmedos para recorrer su cuello, ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y sonrió plácidamente.

De repente, ella sintió que eran otras manos la que la acariciaban y que unos labios diferentes surcaban su garganta dejando besos calientes. Seguía sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación que lentamente se iba apoderando de ella y de su cuerpo. Las manos que ahora hurgaban debajo de su vestido no eran las manos de Mike, sino las manos que la habían trastornado en su sueño. Tuvo la clara sensación de que el hombre que estaba con ella dentro de aquel auto era Edward Cullen y que se estaba excitando de solo pensarlo. Emitió un gemido cuando sintió la erección contra sus nalgas, se retorció de placer al imaginarse la verga dura y caliente de Edward penetrándola hasta hacerle perder la razón.

Sus manos temblorosas se apresuraron a desprender los pantalones. Mike la ayudó y en unos segundos su verga erecta buscó la humedad de su vagina. Fue rápido, electrizante e Isabella no quería abrir sus ojos. Solo quería dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y los recuerdos que la invadían, aturdiéndola y mareándola.

Isabella pronto llegó al orgasmo, expulsando un grito de liberación. Mike la abrazó y enterró su rostro en su cuello sudado.

**—Bella…**

Isabella entonces abrió los ojos y se quedó petrificada. Mike la estaba abrazando luego de haberle hecho el amor, su cuerpo se mecía pegado al de ella. Isabella comenzó a temblar y se aferró a la espalda de Mike con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se emblanquecieron.

_¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?_

**.**

**— ¿Aún no sabes si has conseguido el empleo?**— la voz de la tía Angela sonaba más ronca de lo habitual esa mañana.

Edward levantó la vista del periódico y la miró.

**—No, tía. Isabella Swan me ha dicho que había dos candidatos más en vista y que si decidía contratarme me lo haría saber a través de ti.**

Angela frunció el ceño ante la respuesta que acababa de darle su sobrino. Creía que le había quedado claro a aquella mujer que el hecho de que ella, uno de los miembros más importantes de la comisión escolar le estuviese pidiendo que considerara a su sobrino, era una orden y no un pedido.

**—Supongo que deberé tener una charla en persona con la señorita Swan**— Angela se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia sucuarto pero antes de traspasar la puerta de la cocina miró a susobrino**—. ¿No le habrás contado el motivo de tu despido de Gordonville, verdad?**

**—No, por supuesto que no**— respondió Edward agachando la cabeza.

La razón de que perdiera aquel empleo no lo llenaba de orgullo y cada vez que su tía mencionaba el asunto, él se moría de la vergüenza.

**—Bien**— le dio la espalda y levantó una mano—**Entonces no habrá motivo para que no te de el empleo.**

Edward no estaba tan seguro al respecto, pero al mismo tiempo conocía a su tía y sabía que cuando se proponía algo no se detenía hasta conseguirlo. Deseaba el empleo porque quería quedarse en Forks para hacerle compañía a su tía pero ahora había una razón más poderosa para hacerlo.

_ISABELLA SWAN._

Se lamió los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Aún tenía grabada en sus pupilas la imagen de aquellas piernas torneadas que la falda de su vestido le había dejado ver la tarde anterior. De inmediato sintió como su verga comenzaba a moverse debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros. Se excitaba de tan solo pensar en sus piernas y en el resto de aquel cuerpo que su mente no lograba olvidar.

Dejó caer el periódico sobre la mesa y con su mano derecha comenzó a masajear su erección. Se la imaginaba completamente desnuda, en su cama, con aquella melena castaña cayéndole sobre los hombros. Su cuerpo pequeño retorciéndose debajo del suyo y permitiéndole hacer con ella lo que él quisiera. Se preguntó a que sabrían sus labios y cuán húmeda se pondría su vagina al excitarse.

**— ¡Edward, regresaré para el almuerzo!**—La voz de su tía que llegaba desde la sala le hizo pegar un salto en su silla—. **¿Me has oído, Edward?**

Edward se puso de pie y tambaleándose caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

**—Sí, tía, te he oído**— se asomó y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Te estaré esperando.

Angela le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la casa, como siempre, elegantemente vestida. Una vez que Edward escuchó la puerta de calle cerrarse, apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el muro. Respiró hondo y dejó que el aire saliera y entrara de sus pulmones acompasadamente. Era inútil, su verga seguía tan dura como antes.

**.**

Isabella salió de la tina con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Apenas había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche y ni siquiera el agua fría y su aceite de almendras favorito habían logrado aliviarla. Apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo y observó el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. La noche en vela había dejado consecuencias y tendría que ponerse una buena dosis de corrector de ojeras para no parecer una especie de zombi.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y se dio un suave masaje, siguió el recorrido por debajo de la bata y descubrió que tenía los pezones duros. Tocó uno con la punta de sus dedos y de inmediato sintió la humedad entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y la única imagen que le venía a la mente era la de Edward Cullen; el hombre que, en sueños, la había follado como nadie y quien le había provocado un orgasmo celestial mientras estaba en brazos de su prometido.

Su mano soltó el pezón endurecido. Estaba volviéndose loca, completamente loca. Se apretó el nudo de la bata, salió del baño y fue hasta la cocina.

Encontró a Rosalie quien estaba leyendo una revista de moda mientras engullía una tostada con mermelada. Isabella se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó frente a ella. Rosalie dejó de prestarle atención a la revista y observó a su amiga.

**—Parece que las cosas no han mejorado**— dejó la revista sobre la mesa— **¿Cómo estuvo la cena en casa de tus suegros?**—Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro. _¡Si tan solo la fastidiosa cena en casa de los padres de Mike fuera su único problema!_**—No dices nada, por lo tanto sospecho que salió mal**— alzó las cejas— **¿Me equivoco?**

**—No, no te equivocas, Rosalie**— dijo por fin luego de beber un gran sorbo de café. Si no consumía su dosis diaria de cafeína se sentía completamente perdida.

**— ¿Qué fue esta vez?**

**—Lo de siempre, Dorotea se ha encargado de arruinar el momento con sus comentarios tan petulantes**— no tenía casomencionar la sugerencia que le había hecho de tener como damas dehonor a sus sobrinas en lugar de sus amigas.

**—Ya deberías estar vacunada contra su veneno, amiga**—Isabella esbozó una débil sonrisa**—. Pero hay algo más**— comentó Rosalie de repente— **Algo que no me quieres contar…**

Isabella dejó la taza de café casi vacía y se cruzó de brazos. Ni siquiera sabía como explicar lo que le sucedía sin ser tildada de loca de remate.

**—Rosalie…**— miró a su amiga con cierto recelo— **¿Qué piensas de los sueños premonitorios?**

Rosalie se sorprendió con su pregunta.

**— ¿Te refieres a esos sueños en los que ves que alguien se muere o que una catástrofe sucede y luego terminan haciéndose realidad?**

**—Algo así, si.**

**— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?**

**—Hace dos noches tuve un sueño…**

**— ¿Qué tipo de sueño?**

Isabella se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

**—Un sueño erótico**— lo dijo rápido como si así le causara menos pudor.

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

**— ¿Erótico?**— exclamó asombrada.

Isabella asintió en silencio.

**—Pero eso es normal, digo, no sé. Yo he tenido unos cuantos y supongo que en tu caso, con tu boda y todo eso, no debe ser algo muy raro; estás por convertirte en esposa de Mike y…**

**—El sueño erótico no tiene nada que ver con Mike**— interrumpió Isabella.

Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta.

**— ¿No?**

**—No y ahí está lo más extraño.**

Rosalie se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa para sentarse al lado de Isabella.

**— ¡Cuenta, cuenta!**

**—He soñado con Edward Cullen aún antes de conocerlo**— dijo por fin. Rosalie no reaccionó porque no sabía quién era el tal Edward Cullen—. **Edward Cullen es sobrino de la señora Angela Cullen, uno de los miembros más importantes de la comisión escolar. Se ha presentado para el cargo de entrenador y está desesperado por conseguir el empleo**— explicó.

**— ¡Increíble!**— Rosalie sacudió la cabeza— **¿Pero estás seguro que es el mismo hombre de tu sueño?**

**—Se llama Edward, tiene unos ojos increíblemente verdes y hasta el timbre de su voz es igual.**

**—He oído de sueños eróticos y de sueños premonitorios pero nunca creí posible que pudieran combinarse en uno.**

**—Ha sido todo tan extraño, cuando lo vi a la salida de la escuela me desmayé en sus brazos. Fue tan grande la impresión…**

**—Supongo que sí**— una sonrisa divertida se asomó en el rostro de Rosalie.

**— ¿De qué te ríes?**

**— ¿No te parece raro que hayas tenido ese sueño unos días antes de tu boda y que él hombre haya aparecido delante de tus narices al día siguiente?**

_¡Por supuesto que le parecía raro! _Desde que había tenido ese sueño ya no era la misma.

**—Es extraño, si**— hizo una pausa— **¿Pero qué quieres decir exactamente?**

**—Lo que estoy tratando de decirte que la aparición de este hombre tal vez es una señal.**

**— ¿Una señal?**

**—Una señal de que podrías estar cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida al casarte con Mike.**

Isabella no podía creer algo como aquello. Ella no creía ni en las señales ni en las jugarretas de destino; sin embargo la situación la estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

**—No me parece que sea así**— comenzó a decir pero la verdad era que ni ella mismo se lo creía ya.

Rosalie se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con la mano.

**— ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Tienes un sueño erótico con un hombre que no es tu novio y luego se te aparece en carne y hueso a menos de dos semanas de la boda! ¡Si eso no es una señal está muy cerca de parecérsele!**

Isabella se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

**— ¡Creo que voy a volverme loca! ¡No, me corrijo, ya estoy completamente loca!**

**—No, no lo estás.**

**—Hay algo más**— dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

**—Te escucho**— a esas alturas nada de lo que su amiga le dijera podría perturbarla.

**—Anoche…**— Isabella sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban—**Anoche, Mike y yo hicimos el amor en su auto y…y**— no podía continuar.

**— ¡Vamos, dilo!**

**—Estaba con Mike, dentro de su auto pero cuando cerraba los ojos era a Edward a quien veía**— confesó— **Amiga… tuve un orgasmo increíble.**

**— ¡Bingo! ¡Si ese no es motivo para recapacitar sobre tu boda, que me decapiten y me cuelguen en la plaza!**

Isabella no dijo nada solo ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

**—Estoy tan confundida, Rosalie. No he podido quitarme a ese hombre de la mente…**

De repente Rosalie la tomó de las manos.

**— ¿Tienes alguna cita importante en la escuela esta mañana?**—le preguntó.

**—No, creo que no.**

**—Bien, vístete**— la sacó prácticamente a rastras de la cocina—**Vendrás conmigo.**

**— ¿A dónde?**

**— ¡Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos!**— le contestó con aire misterioso.

Isabella entró a su habitación; ignoraba hacia donde la llevaría Rosalie, y eso la tenía bastante contrariada, pero no le importó.

**.**

Edward golpeó tres veces en la puerta mosquitera antes de ser atendido. Una niña de unos ocho años lo observaba con curiosidad desde el otro lado de la red de plástico.

**—Hola, estoy buscando a Ben**— dijo él sonriéndole.

La niña desvió sus enormes ojazos azules hacia el neumático que colgaba de una de las manos de Edward.

**— ¿Quién es, Lottie?**

Ben apareció detrás de la niña.

**—Este señor pregunta por ti, papá.**

Ben Grant se quitó el sombrero de cowboy que llevaba y abrió la puerta.

**— ¡Amigo, que bueno verle nuevamente!**

Edward apretó la mano de Ben con fuerza.

**—He venido a devolverle el favor**— le enseñó el neumático— **No sé que hubiera hecho si no me hubiera ayudado.**

**— ¿Consiguió el empleo por fin?**

Edward se encogió de hombros.

**—No lo sé aún. La señorita Swan me entrevistó pero no me ha dado una respuesta definitiva.**

Ben envió a su hija dentro de la casa y tomó el neumático.

**—Venga, acompáñeme.**

Edward lo siguió al patio trasero hasta un cobertizo en donde estaba el auto de Ben. Lo observó mientras guardaba el neumático dentro del baúl y lo cerraba con cautela.

**—La señorita Swan es una buena muchacha**— dijo de repente.

A Edward le pareció algo extraño su comentario pero no se lo dijo. Se moría por saber más de la mujer que le estaba robando la tranquilidad.

**— ¿Usted la conoce, Ben?**

Él asintió.

**—En Forks todos nos conocemos. El padre de Isabella era el único mecánico en el pueblo y sin dudas uno de los mejores de la región. Murió hace unos años de un ataque al corazón; dos meses después le siguió su esposa. Todos dicen que se murió de tristeza porque no soportaba la vida sin el viejo Charlie.**

**—Parece que la señorita Swan ha sufrido mucho**— comentó.

**—Así es, amigo. Pero por fortuna, la vida la ha recompensado muy bien.**

**— ¿A qué se refiere?**

**—Está comprometida con Mike Newton, heredero de una gran fortuna. Se casan en unos días.**

Las últimas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

**— ¿Se casa, está seguro?**— preguntó.

**—Sí, amigo. La familia Newton está organizando la boda del siglo, aunque es bien sabido que su suegra no está muy feliz con la mujer que su hijo ha elegido como esposa.**

Edward frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Y eso por qué?**

**— ¿Por qué va a ser hombre? Dorotea Newton no acepta que su único hijo una su vida a una simple directora de escuela, hija del que una vez fuera mecánico del pueblo. A esa mujer no le gusta mezclarse con los de nuestra clase**— alegó.

**—Entiendo**— Edward se quedó meditabundo durante unos instantes y luego de despedirse de Ben se dirigió nuevamente a su casa.

En el trayecto no pudo dejar de pensar ni un segundo en lo que él le había dicho.

Sospechaba que Isabella tenía una relación con Mike Newton porque él mismo los había visto juntos la tarde anterior, pero no contaba con el hecho de que estuvieran a punto de casarse. No le cayó nada bien la noticia. Aceleró el motor y dobló a la derecha, ansiaba llegar lo antes posible a la casa y escuchar de la boca de su tía que Isabella había decidido finalmente darle el empleo a él.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review's?<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 5<span>**

El escarabajo color azul marino de Rosalie se detuvo en frente de una de las calles más alejadas del centro. Más exactamente se había estacionado detrás de una camioneta a unos pocos metros de la esquina. Había unas cuantas casas y alguna que otra tienda emplazadas en las dos veredas.

**— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Rosalie?**— preguntó Isabella echando un vistazo al lugar. Conocía la zona, había un restaurante de comida italiana al cual iba de vez en cuando.

**—Han abierto un local hace unos días**— dijo Rosalie sin develar demasiado con su respuesta.

**— ¿Un local? ¿De qué tipo?**

**—Ya lo verás con tus propios ojos. Ven, bajemos.**

Ambas se apearon del auto y Rosalie enfiló primero; de cerca, Isabella la seguía. Cuando finalmente Rosalie se detuvo frente a un local cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de rojo, Isabella se quedó petrificada.

**— ¿Qué es este lugar, Rosalie?**

Rosalie se detuvo y se dio media vuelta.

**—¿Acaso no lo ves?**— le señaló el cartel que colgaba encima de la puerta de acceso al local.

Isabella lo leyó.

_Madame Athenodora, sanadora del alma y vidente._

_¡No podía creerlo! ¡Rosalie la había traído a ver a una vidente!_ En ese momento no supo cual de las dos estaba más desquiciada.

**— ¡Yo no voy a entrar a ese lugar!**— dijo con firmeza Isabella. No se había movido ni un ápice, seguía clavada en el piso de concreto.

Rosalie la tomó del brazo y la obligó a moverse.

**— ¡Vamos, no tienes nada que perder, además he escuchado cosas maravillosas de esta mujer!**

**— ¡No creo en videntes, Rosalie! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que pienso de ellos!**

**— ¡Si, que son unos estafadores y que juegan con las ilusiones de la gente pero créeme que Madame Athenodora es diferente!**

**— ¡No, no entraré!**

Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho y mantuvo su postura.

**— ¿No quieres saber lo que te está sucediendo?**

**— ¡Esa mujer no va a decirme que demonios está sucediendo conmigo!**

**—Puede hacerlo, Bella. Te lo aseguro.**

Isabella negó con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza.

**— ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo? La consulta es barata y corre por mi cuenta**— le dijo para convencerla de una vez.

**— ¡Pero yo no creo en estas cosas y sería inútil!**

**—Si su amiga no quiere entrar, no puede obligarla.**

Isabella y Rosalie se dieron vuelta de un sopetón al escuchar aquella voz femenina. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, vistiendo un largo vestido color naranja y con una docena de collares de distintos colores colgando de su cuello salió del local de Madame Athenodora. No era difícil adivinar quien era ella. Llevaba un turbante color blanco que le daba un aura de misticismo oriental.

**—Madame Athenodora**— dijo Rosalie soltando el brazo de su amiga— **Isabella tiene un problema y estoy segura que usted con su sabiduría puede ayudarla.**

La mujer se acercó.

**—Nadie puede entrar a mi espacio en contra de su propia voluntad**— dijo sonriéndole primero a Rosalie y luego a Isabella.

Isabella no había pronunciado palabra desde que había visto aparecer a aquella extraña mujer frente a sus ojos.

**—Verá, Madame Athenodora, mi amiga tiene un problema…**

Madame Athenodora clavó sus ojos negros y penetrantes en los ojos asustadizos de Isabella.

**—El destino ha decidido jugar contigo, pequeña**— tomó la mano de Isabella a pesar de que ella se había rehusado— **Hay un hombre en** **tu vida al que debes entregarle tu corazón; un hombre que se ha** **presentado ante ti mediante un sueño**—Isabella contuvo el aliento cuando escuchó aquellas palabras—. **Él ha venido hasta ti por una razón.**

**— ¿Cuál es esa razón?**— preguntó Isabella deseando saber más ahora.

Su mano seguía entre las manos de la vidente.

**—Lo descubrirás tú misma, pequeña. No hace falta que yo te lo diga. Solo déjame decirte algo…**—Tanto Isabella como Rosalie abrieron bien sus oídos**—. No dejes escapar a ese hombre. Tú le perteneces y él te pertenece a ti. Sus almas están predestinadas y no hay fuerza poderosa que pueda luchar contra esa verdad.**

Las palabras de Madame Athenodora la dejaron completamente desconcertada y tuvo la sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Buscó el apoyo de su amiga y se aferró a su brazo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la vidente soltó su mano.

**— ¿Cuánto le debo, Madame**?— preguntó Rosalie.

Madame Athenodora le sonrió.

**—Nada, no puedo cobrar por una consulta no deseada**— volvió a mirar a Isabella— **No te asustes, pequeña. Solo acepta lo que el** **destino tiene para ti. Hazme caso, no te arrepentirás.**

Rosalie ayudó a Isabella a retornar a su auto. Una vez dentro, Rosalie tardó unos minutos en encender el motor.

**— ¿Estás bien?**—Isabella no le respondió y cuando Rosalie le tocó el brazo comprobó que su amiga estaba temblando como una hoja—. **Ven aquí**— la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó.

Isabella cerró los ojos, pero en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Madame Athenodora. Palabras que la asustaban y que le provocaban unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo para esconderse en algún lugar en donde nadie pudiera encontrarla. Isabella llegó a la escuela más tarde de lo normal aquella mañana.

Caminó deprisa a través del largo pasillo y cuando entró a su despacho dejó escapar un suspiro. No hizo más que separarse de la puerta cuando alguien entró detrás de ella.

**— ¡Isabella, qué bueno que llegas!**— Alice entró con dos enormes carpetas repletas de papeles que seguramente ella debería inspeccionar y firmar.

**—Déjalos encima de mi escritorio, Alice. Los revisaré en un rato.**

Alice observó a Isabella mientras dejaba las carpetas prolijamente acomodadas junto al teléfono.

**—Ha venido alguien a verte esta mañana, pero al ver que no llegabas se ha marchado**— dijo Alice algo contrariada.

Isabella entró en estado de pánico.

_"Qué no haya sido quien estoy pensando"_

**—La señora Cullen quería hablar contigo; parece que no le agradó mucho el hecho de que no estuvieras y se marchó algo molesta.**

Isabella soltó el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones.

**— ¿La señora Cullen? ¿Te dijo que quería?**

**—No, pero supongo que quería hablarte del puesto de entrenador y de su encantadoramente sexy sobrino**— respondió Alice sonriéndole.

A Isabella no le pasó desapercibido lo _de "encantadoramente sexy sobrino"_

**—Tal vez debería llamarla para saber que es lo que la trajo hasta aquí**— comentó Isabella desplomándose en su silla.

En ese preciso instante el teléfono sonó.

**—Yo atiendo**— Alice se extendió por encima del escritorio y tomó el auricular.

**—Escuela Saint Thomas.**

Alice se quedó en silencio mientras su interlocutor le hablaba.

**—Es para ti**— le entregó el teléfono a Isabella.

**—Buenos días**— dijo amablemente.

**—Buenos días, señorita Swan, soy el señor Crowley.**

Isabella lo había adivinado de inmediato. La voz de pito del presidente de la comisión escolar era inconfundible.

**—Señor Crowley, ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada?**— echó un vistazo al calendario colocado en un extremo de su escritorio; todavía faltaban tres semanas para la próxima junta.

**—El motivo es simple, se trata de la contratación del nuevo entrenador.**

A Isabella le entró un fuerte dolor de estómago porque presentía lo que aquel hombre influyente estaba a punto de decirle.

**— ¿Qué sucede?**

**—He sabido que hay tres candidatos posibles y hemos estado evaluando las opciones y creemos**— enfatizó esta última palabra—** que el señor Edward Cullen es el mejor de los tres postulantes preseleccionados.**

A Isabella casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos.

**— ¿El señor Cullen?**

**—Así es, el voto ha sido unánime.**

Isabella tuvo ganas de lanzar una carcajada sonora pero no lo hizo. _¿Desde cuándo esa era una decisión que la comisión debía tomar sin consultarle a ella?_ Olía que la mano de Angela Cullen estaba detrás de todo aquello.

**—Bien, entonces no me queda más por decir**— respondió secamente.

**—Muy bien, entonces le pido que sea usted misma quien le de las buenas nuevas al señor Cullen; es conveniente que comience a trabajar lo antes posible, en vista del próximo torneo regional.**

Isabella le dijo si a todo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era en momentos como ese en los que Mike tenía razón cuando le decía que debía regresar a su trabajo como maestra. Suponía menos dolores de cabeza y más sosiego. Colgó y se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Alice continuaba en su despacho, ansiosa por saber el motivo de la llamada del señor Crowley. A juzgar por la expresión de inquietud en el rostro de Isabella las noticias no eran muy buenas.

**— ¿Y bien?**

Isabella estiró su espalda por toda la extensión de la silla y sonrió burlonamente.

**—Ya tenemos nuevo entrenador**— bufó— **Parece que la señora Cullen se ha hecho escuchar alto y claro.**

Alice abrió los ojos como dos platos.

**— ¡Su sobrino! ¿Ese metro noventa de músculos, de ojos verdes y sonrisa matadora?**

Isabella asintió moviendo la cabeza en un suave balanceo. _¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?_ Las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez más y tener cerca a ese hombre terminaría por poner su vida patas arriba.

**.**

Edward no se había movido de al lado del teléfono desde que su tía Angela le había informado que el puesto de entrenador era finalmente suyo. Se suponía que la mismísima Isabella Swan lo llamaría para pedirle que comenzara a la mañana siguiente, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y el maldito teléfono no sonaba.

Observó su reloj por enésima vez. Estaba nervioso, impaciente, ansioso de escuchar su voz, y ni hablar de las ganas que tenía de volver a verla. No le importaba que estuviera comprometida y que estuviera a punto de casarse con el hombre más rico de Forks.

La quería para él. Estaba dispuesto a todo por tenerla aunque sea una noche en su cama. Se ponía duro de tan solo pensarlo. Cuando el teléfono sonó, Edward dio un salto en el sofá y el auricular de le cayó de las manos dos veces antes de que pudiera decir hola.

**— ¿Señor Cullen? Soy Isabella Swan.**

Por supuesto que sabía que era ella, lo había sabido aún antes de responder.

—**Sí, estaba esperando su llamada**— dijo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlar su nerviosismo. Se preguntó si pasaba lo mismo con ella desde el otro lado de la línea.

En su despacho, Isabella tenía enroscado el cable del teléfono entre los dedos mientras que con la otra mano apretaba con fuerza el auricular. Le estaban sudando las manos.

**—Llamaba para avisarle que finalmente lo ha logrado**— hizo una pausa y se excitó al escuchar la respiración pausada de Edward—**El puesto de entrenador es suyo, me gustaría que se presentara** **mañana mismo en la escuela, señor Cullen**—Edward estaba tumbado sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados mientras la voz suave de Isabella endulzaba sus oídos. Una mano sostenía el teléfono; la otra ya estaba dentro de su bragueta abierta acariciando su erección—. **¿Señor Cullen, está usted ahí?**— preguntó Isabella al no recibir respuesta de parte de él, de repente se había quedado en silencio y solo se alcanzaba a escuchar su respiración lenta y pesada.

**—Sí, sí, señorita Swan, sigo aquí. Estaré mañana temprano en la escuela**— respondió de prisa.

**—Muy bien. Le recomiendo que llegue temprano, alguien le mostrará las instalaciones y le presentará a sus alumnos.**

**—Creí que usted se encargaría personalmente de guiarme en mi primer día de trabajo**— dijo él cambiando significativamente eltono de su voz.

Isabella tuvo que juntar las piernas para intentar detener los espasmos de su vagina.

**—No… no sé si podré hacerlo yo en persona, de todos modos le daré la bienvenida a la escuela.**

**—No puedo esperar para volver a verla, Isabella.**

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila e Isabella sintió un torrente de fuego desparramarse en sus entrañas.

**—Hasta mañana… Edward**— pronunció su nombre casi con temor.

**—Hasta mañana.**

Cuando Edward colgó una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro y dos hoyuelos profundos se dibujaban en sus mejillas. Su mano seguía acariciando su verga dura, ahora con movimientos más rudos y acelerados y se volvió loco imaginándola dentro de Isabella, empujando contra su clítoris húmedo. Lanzó un suspiro ahogado cuando finalmente acabó en su mano. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, necesitaba una ducha helada de inmediato.

**.**

En los tres meses que Isabella llevaba como directora de la escuela Saint Thomas nunca le había costado tanto decidirse que atuendo llevar. Pero aquella mañana no sería una mañana más y estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Finalmente se decidió por una falda de corte clásico de color verde musgo y una camisa entallada de mangas cortas en un tono un poco más claro. Se calzó unas sandalias de taco alto para lucir sus uñas elegantemente pintadas en color rojo pasión y se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo en lo alto de la coronilla.

No se maquilló demasiado, solo un poco de máscara de pestañas para resaltar el café de sus ojos y un rouge color melocotón en sus labios carnosos. Revisó su aspecto una vez más y recogió su bolso antes de abandonar su apartamento. Por fortuna su auto ya había regresado del taller que alguna vez había sido de su padre y que ahora llevaban adelante sus primos, por lo tanto ya no dependería de nadie para ir adonde quisiera.

Caminó hasta su querido auto, un modelo algo antiguo de Pontiac color plateado que adoraba porque era un regalo de su padre y acarició la parte delantera con deleite. No había ningún auto que pudiera reemplazar a su viejo Pontiac y no pensaba abandonarlo una vez que estuviera casada con Mike aunque él pusiera el grito en el cielo.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, parecía que había llamado a Mike con el pensamiento.

**—Hola, Mike.**

**—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?**

**—Estoy bien, ayer uno de mis primos me trajo de vuelta mi auto.**

**—Te he dicho cientos de veces que puedo comprarte un modelo más nuevo…**

**— ¡Y yo te he dicho otros cientos que no!**

**—Está bien, no quiero discutir contigo. Te llamaba porque quería que fuéramos a la casa esta tarde para ver cómo van las obras, el arquitecto me ha dicho que ya han terminado de colocar los pisos y están trabajando en la cocina.**

La mera verdad es que Isabella no tenía el más mínimo deseo de ir a ver su futura casa.

**— ¿Esta tarde?**— pensó en una buena excusa— **No creo que pueda, tengo una cita con los del catering para ayudarles a organizar el menú**— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Sintió bufar a Mike desde el otro lado de la línea.

**—Podemos ir otro día**— le dijo sintiéndose mal por haberle mentido.

**—Está bien, le avisaré al arquitecto que no podemos ir hoy. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?**

Isabella no podía negarse a verlo por la noche, ya había sido suficiente buena fortuna zafar de la visita a la casa para supervisar las obras.

**—Por supuesto.**

**—Paso por ti a las ocho para ir a cenar.**

Isabella colgó y se subió al Pontiac. Estaba aturdida, extrañada de su propia actitud hacia el hombre que se convertiría en su esposo en tan solo doce días.

_No dejes escapar a ese hombre. Tú le perteneces y él te pertenece a ti. Sus almas están predestinadas y no hay fuerza poderosa que pueda luchar contra esa verdad._

Las palabras vaticinadoras de Madame Athenodora no se borraban de su cabeza. Era bastante claro para ella que ese hombre no era Mike… Era Edward, el hombre que había llegado en un sueño y que ahora la perseguía día y noche, atormentándola de deseo.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, le hará caso Bella a Madam Athenodora? Son almas gemelas, esperemos que deje a Mike prontoooo! Y que tal Edward es todo un pervertido,veremos que les depara en el próximo capitulo cuando se encuentren en la escuela.<strong>

**Quiero acabar las historias que tengo pendientes antes de que finalice el año, así que ahora voy a actualizar 3 veces por semana **  
><strong>(Esperemos que no ocurra nada), los días serán: Martes, Jueves y Domingos.<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**¿Review's?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	6. Chapter 6

****Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 6<span>**

Isabella llegó a la escuela un par de minutos antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba que las clases daban inicio. Caminó de prisa a través del pasillo observando a su alrededor. No había señales del nuevo entrenador aún. Se apuró y se metió en su despacho. Entró y encontró a Alice asomada en la ventana con cara de niña que acaba de recibir un dulce.

**— ¿Qué haces allí?**— preguntó Isabella dejando su bolso encima del escritorio.

Alice no le respondió, solo le hizo señas para que ella también se acercara a la ventana. Isabella caminó hasta ella y se paró a su lado. Cuando observó a través del vidrio descubrió que era lo que tenía embelesada a su amiga, al punto de estar prácticamente pegada a aquella ventana.

Edward ya se encontraba allí. Estaba con un grupo de alumnos en la cancha de básquetbol. Sostenía una pelota en su mano que de vez en cuando hacía rebotar contra el piso de concreto. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de jogging oscuros, ajustados a la cintura y una camiseta de los New York Knicks con las mangas recortadas a la altura de los hombros.

Era un espectáculo de casi un metro noventa; puro músculo y fibra y ni un ápice de grasa.

Isabella sintió que comenzaban a temblarle las piernas.

**— ¿Estás bien?**— le preguntó Alice notando su turbación.

**—Si… sí, estoy bien**— titubeó alejándose de la ventana y de la imagen tentadora de Edward Cullen.

**— ¿No es el hombre más sexy que hayas visto jamás?**— suspiró Alice aún prendida a la ventana.

Bella buscó un papel y se echó algo de aire mientras Alice estaba dándole la espalda. Estaba caliente y necesitaba urgentemente agua fría para calmarse.

**—Alice… regreso en unos minutos**— salió de su despacho y atravesó el pasillo a toda velocidad en dirección al baño de mujeres.

Agradeció a cada santo en el cielo cuando entró y encontró el lugar vacío. Fue hasta el lavabo y sacó unos cuantos metros de papel higiénico. Lo mojó y se refrescó la cara. El ardor en sus mejillas había encontrado alivio pero el fuego que le quemaba la entrepierna seguía torturándola sin piedad.

Fue hasta el retrete más cercano y entró como una ráfaga. Bajó la tapa del baño y se dejó caer estrepitosamente en él. Se subió la falda hasta la altura de sus caderas y se metió una mano dentro de las bragas. Estaba ardiendo y estaba húmeda. Cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios al mismo tiempo que tres de sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su clítoris hinchado.

Sus piernas se retorcieron hacia ambos lados y ya había perdido la sandalia de uno de sus pies. Sus dedos se movieron más rápido, frotando el botón húmedo de su clítoris y volvió a explotar de placer. Se apretó los dientes con fuerza para no lanzar un gemido cuando alcanzó por fin el orgasmo.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared mientras los espasmos de su vagina iban perdiendo intensidad. Poco a poco fue recuperando el ritmo de su respiración. Tomó un poco de papel higiénico y se limpió; luego como pudo, se levantó del baño y se acomodó las bragas y la falda. Por último se puso las sandalias y antes de salir se cercioró de que el baño todavía estuviera vacío.

Isabella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Edward todavía y cuando al regresar a su despacho Alice le dijo que él estaba esperándola, sintió que un nudo tenso le aprisionaba el estómago.

**—Ha llegado hace unos quince minutos**— le informó Alice señalando hacia el despacho.

Isabella no dijo nada; enfiló hacia la puerta y apretó la manija con fuerza antes de entrar. Edward estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de las esquinas de su escritorio. Una pierna se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. Tenía los brazos cruzados y en cuanto la vio a ella su rostro anguloso y varonil se iluminó con una sonrisa.

Isabella se quedó prendada de aquella sonrisa que le mostró una radiante y perfecta dentadura, pero lo más hechizante eran los dos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas y que le daban un aspecto de niño travieso.

**—Señor Cullen**— saludó ella olvidándose que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila cuando habían hablado por teléfono.

**—Buenos días, Isabella.**

Isabella pasó por delante del escritorio y se puso de pie junto a su silla, alejándose lo más posible de él.

**—He visto que ya ha estado conversando con algunos de sus alumnos**— comentó ella concentrando su atención en unos papeles que ya había acomodado la tarde anterior antes de marcharse.

**—Así es. Me han dicho que las clases son diarias y que necesitan entrenar duro para llegar al campeonato regional que comienza en tres semanas.**

Isabella asintió, le era ya casi imposible ocultar su nerviosismo. Él le estaba clavando esos ojos increíblemente negros y no dejaba de mirarla; parecía que se la quisiera devorar entera y aquello solo la inquietaba más, porque no podía dejar de imaginarse como se sentiría ser devorada por aquella boca.

**— ¿Tienes tiempo para mostrarme las instalaciones?**— le preguntó él tuteándola por primera vez.

Isabella sintió que él estaba tratando de derribar muros entre ellos mientras que ella solo deseaba levantar una pared de concreto para que dejara de mirarla de aquella manera tan descarada.

**—Sí, claro**— ni siquiera supo porque había respondido afirmativamente. _¿Acaso estaba decidida a meterse en un lío más gordo aún? ¿Serían sus sospechas confirmadas y estaría volviéndose loca?_

**— ¿Nos vamos?**— Edward se levantó y Isabella volvió a ser consciente de su cuerpo imponente. Él le sacaba unos treinta centímetros de altura y cuando estaba de pie junto a él se sentía completamente vulnerable.

Salieron del despacho bajo la atentísima mirada de Alice; Isabella advirtió de inmediato hacia donde estaban apuntando los ojos curiosos de su amiga. El impresionante culo de Edward. Se percibía la perfección de esa parte de su generosa anatomía aún debajo de los pantalones joggings que llevaba.

Isabella le lanzó una rápida mirada a su secretaria para que ella dejara de observar a Edward como si él fuera un pedazo de carne puesto en exhibición. Ya en el pasillo, Edward se puso a su lado, de repente un grupo de chicos pasó corriendo y empujó a Isabella encima de él. Edward la rodeó de la cintura y apoyó una mano en sus caderas.

Isabella dio un respingo ante aquel contacto que parecía ser casual pero que en realidad implicaba mucho más.

**— ¿Estás bien?**— le preguntó él cerca de su oído.

Isabella asintió en silencio. La cabeza estaba comenzando a darle vueltas y las piernas casi no la sostenían pero aún así se separó de él.

**— ¿Qué… qué le gustaría ver primero?**

Cuando Isabella vio el brillo de sus ojos verdes ante aquella pregunta, ella se arrepintió de inmediato de haberla hecho.

**— ¿Por qué no empezamos por mi despacho? Supongo que tendré uno…**

**—Así es; el antiguo entrenador ya ha sacado sus pertenencias por lo tanto usted puede ocuparlo desde ahora mismo**— le dijo apartando los ojos de aquellos hoyuelos increíbles.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y la siguió cuando ella lo guió hasta el que sería su despacho. En la puerta de vidrio ahumado todavía se leía el nombre del entrenador anterior.

—**Les dije a los de mantenimiento que quitaran el cartel**— comentó algo molesta Isabella.

**—No te preocupes, yo mismo puedo hacerlo**—Isabella lo observó atentamente mientras él quitaba el letrero con el nombre de Jacob Constantine. En cuestión de segundos, los dos tornillos cedieron ante la fuerza que ejercían las manos de Edward—. **¡Listo!**— le entregó el letrero de bronce a ella.

**—Muy bien, ordenaré que coloquen uno con su nombre mañana mismo**— dijo Isabella moviéndose delante de él para poder abrir la puerta.

Ella entró primero, seguida a muy corta distancia por Edward. Él la contempló mientras ella dejaba el letrero encima del escritorio que estaba casi inmaculado a no ser por un teléfono y una vasija de terracota con unos cuantos girasoles dentro.

**—Este espacio es suyo y puede disponer de él como lo desee**—explicó Isabella— **Si no le gustan los girasoles puedo mandar a quitarlos de inmediato**— sospechaba que habían sido idea de Alice.

Edward asintió con un lento movimiento de cabeza; se había quedado recostado sobre la puerta y su mano derecha se había encargado ya de cerrar con llave.

**—El vestuario está al final del pasillo, junto al gimnasio en donde se realizan las prácticas los días de lluvia.**

Isabella se sentía algo contrariada porque desde que habían entrado al despacho ella era la única que había hablado. Él permanecía en absoluto silencio, allí apostado contra la puerta y perforándola con aquellos ojos tan verdes e intensos. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que en cualquier momento ya no la sostendrían más; necesitaba moverse y ocultar de alguna manera lo nerviosa que estaba.

Caminó hacia el ventanal que deba a la cancha de básquetbol y se quedó allí, cruzada de brazos observando a un par de chicos que jugaban a hacer canasta.

Cuando lo escuchó moverse y avanzar hacia ella, su corazón comenzó a correr como un caballo desbocado a campo traviesa. Intentó controlar el ritmo de sus latidos y de su respiración pero era imposible, aquel hombre la excitaba con solo estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Edward se paró detrás de Isabella; sus cuerpos no se tocaban pero ella sintió el calor que emanaba de él y que lentamente comenzaba a envolverla.

**—Isabella…**

Su nombre pronunciado en apenas un susurro provocó que sus bragas se mojaran. Ella cerró los ojos, dispuesta a entregarse a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Él posó ambas manos en la curva de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Isabella ahogó un gemido cuando sintió su erección apoyada contra sus caderas.

Ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y los labios de Edward atraparon el lóbulo de una de sus orejas. Lo lamió y lo chupó enviando una descarga de electricidad que sacudió el cuerpo de Isabella con la misma fuerza de un huracán. Las manos de Edward se movieron hacia arriba y pronto lograron meterse dentro de la camisa de Isabella, ella acarició aquellos brazos fuertes y de piel áspera con sus manos suaves, un contraste que erizó la piel de ambos.

Edward encontró la cima erecta de sus pechos, sus pezones estaban duros, ansiosos de sentir sus dedos. Los estiró y luego dibujó pequeños círculos en uno y en otro, mientras contemplaba embelesado como ella se arqueaba contra él, retorciéndose de placer.

La hizo darse vuelta y ambos se miraron. Los ojos verdes de Edward encontraron aquellos ojos tan cafés y tan profundos que le gritaban que la follara ya. La besó e Isabella experimentó un vaivén de sensaciones que la dejaron mareada. Aquel beso sabía a lujuria, a deseo controlado y él se lo demostraba invadiendo su boca con fuertes embestidas, enredando su lengua hambrienta con la suya. Isabella se pegó más a él y su mano bajó hasta la entrepierna de Edward. Tanteó primero las pelotas y luego subió por la polla erecta aún oculta por la gruesa tela de sus pantalones.

Lo escuchó gemir y eso la excitó todavía más. De pronto él la sujetó de la cintura, levantándola en el aire y la tiró encima del escritorio. La vasija con los girasoles fue a parar al suelo, también el letrero del antiguo entrenador, solo el teléfono logró salvarse de la feroz estampida. Le subió la falda hasta la altura de la cintura, Isabella lo observaba. Estaba tan excitado como ella. Su polla erecta estaba durísima y pugnaba por salir de sus pantalones, ella estiró ambos brazos, necesitaba tocarla. Sentir que él era real.

De un tirón, Edward le quitó las bragas de encaje. Las rompió pero no pareció importarle a ninguno de los dos. Ahora la tenía allí, semidesnuda en el escritorio de su nuevo despacho; mojada y caliente, toda para él. Edward lanzó un suspiro y antes de agacharse frente a ella la observó directamente a los ojos. Isabella le estaba suplicando que acabara con aquella tortura, extendía sus manos, buscando el tesoro más ansiado, pero él tenía en mente otra cosa.

Abrió sus piernas y comenzó a sembrar besos por la parte interna de sus muslos. Rápidamente su boca llegó hasta su coño y su lengua lamió los labios que estaban hinchados y brillaban de humedad. Edward saboreó sus jugos y cuando la punta de su lengua entró en contacto con su clítoris, Isabella soltó un gemido prolongado.

Él sabía lo que hacía, subía y bajaba para luego moverse hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Su lengua era una espada afilada que se clavaba en el botón hinchado y mojado de su clítoris y Isabella comprendió que la realidad que Edward le estaba haciendo vivir era más excitante y más avasalladora que sus sueños. Unas estocadas más de aquella lengua tan hábil y se correría. El cuerpo de Isabella se retorcía mientras sus dos manos se aferraban a la cabeza de Edward.

Sus dedos se enredaron a su cabello, empujándole más hacia su coño para que él hundiera todo su rostro en su humedad pegajosa y caliente. Edward emitía un sonido casi gutural mientras su lengua continuaba pegada a su clítoris. Empujó con fuerza una vez más y sintió todo el cuerpo de Isabella estremecerse y supo que se había corrido en su boca.

Inesperadamente alguien golpeó a la puerta y ambos se quedaron petrificados. Edward levantó la cabeza y Isabella observó como él se lamía los labios después de haber saboreado su dulce elixir. Ella atinó a levantarse pero él la detuvo.

**—Isabella ¿estás allí?**

Isabella se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar la voz de Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta, de inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron a la manija que se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo y su corazón se detuvo. Edward le hizo señas de que él se mismo de había encargado de ponerle llave a la puerta y entonces el corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir nuevamente.

**— ¿Isabella?**

Isabella se levantó desoyendo el pedido silencioso de Edward de que no lo hiciera. Las piernas aún le temblaban cuando apoyó los pies en el suelo y como pudo se acomodó la falda. Buscó las bragas pero estaban completamente rotas.

Las enrolló y las escondió debajo de la camisa, asegurándolas en la pretina de su falda. De repente la voz de Alice dejó de escucharse y la manija dejó de moverse. Se había ido finalmente.

Avanzó hacia la puerta pero Edward la sujetó de la mano.

**—Espera…**

Los ojos de Isabella se desviaron hacia su entrepierna, su polla estaba todavía dura y se había quedado con las ganas de sentirla enterrada dentro de ella.

**—Edward**— _¡Dios, no quería marcharse! _Alejarse de él en ese momento era lo que menos deseaba.

**—Esto no puede quedarse así**— llevó la mano de Isabella hasta su erección para que ella sintiera lo duro que ella lo ponía.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos mientras su mano frotaba su verga.

**—Ven esta noche a mi departamento**— dijo ella de repente, incapaz de pensar las consecuencias de lo que acababa de decir.

**— ¿A qué hora?**— preguntó él con una chispa en sus ojos verdes.

**—Te espero a las ocho y media**— soltó su erección y se acomodó el pelo.

Edward la observó caminar hacia la puerta, estaba tan embobado mirando su culo moverse que había olvidado de preguntarle lo más importante.

**— ¿Dónde vives?**

Isabella se dio media vuelta y le sonrió sensualmente; plenamente consciente de que él todavía estaba duro como una piedra.

**—Vivo en Marion Street 55, departamento D**— le ronroneó.

**—Marion Street 55, departamento D. Allí estaré.**

Isabella abandonó el despacho y cerró la puerta tras de si. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo y su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la pretina de su falda en donde se ocultaba la prueba del delito que acababa de cometer. El delito más maravilloso del mundo y por el cual estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que fuera.

Por fortuna no le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Rosalie de que le dejara el apartamento aquella noche. A cambio, su amiga le había exigido que le contara lo que estaba tramando. Isabella no había tenido más remedio que confesarle la verdad. Isabella sonrió al recordar las palabras que había soltado Rosalie luego de oírla.

**— ¡Dios mío, amiga! ¡Finalmente me has escuchado! ¡Tienes toda la noche para portarte mal!**

Isabella sospechaba que Rosalie estaba feliz con lo que estaba a punto de suceder; creyendo tal vez que después de esa noche su vida cambiaría para siempre. Y era así. Su vida ya no sería la misma después de aquel encuentro; la verdad era que su vida había dado un giro increíble desde que había soñado con Edward.

Tenía que hacerlo; necesitaba saber si Edward era el hombre que le estaba predestinado antes de unirse definitivamente a Mike. Tenía que perderse en ese cuerpo esbelto y fuerte para saber que rumbo tomar.

Miró el reloj por enésima vez mientras colocaba el vestido que se pondría esa noche encima de la cama. Faltaban casi cuarenta minutos para que él llegara y ya estaba comenzando a mojarse. Lo que había sucedido en el despacho de Edward la había dejado perturbada y con cara de tonta durante todo el día. Y ahora contaba los minutos hasta volverlo a ver y poder culminar lo que había comenzado esa mañana.

Se quitó el albornoz y se quedó completamente desnuda frente al espejo, solo llevaba una toalla enroscada en su cabeza.

Sus pezones marrones ya estaban erguidos y endurecidos. Se puso un sujetador de raso color negro con puntillas transparentes en la parte inferior que levantaba y estilizaba sus pechos. Las bragas era de la misma tela con el pequeño detalle de un corazón transparente en la parte delantera que dejaba al descubierto su coño lampiño. Dio una vuelta y quedó satisfecha con la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Las bragas eran pequeñas y dejaba sus nalgas redondas lucirse en todo su esplendor.

Tomó el vestido y se lo colocó por la cabeza. Era de popelina también en color negro y caía suelto por todo su cuerpo. Tenía un escote profundo y un ruedo en forma de picos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Giró un par de veces para ver si había hecho la elección justa y se excitó de solo imaginarse la mirada de Edward cuando la viera abrirle la puerta vestida de esa manera. Completó su atuendo con unas altísimas sandalias plateadas de tres tiras finas que cruzaban su empeine y que le daban cierta elegancia. No era muy amiga de los tacones altos pero aquella noche quería estar radiante para su hombre.

Su hombre. Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos.

Edward era su hombre y aunque sonara a locura, así lo sentía. Estaba cepillándose el cabello cuando sonó el timbre. Isabella observó nuevamente su reloj. Apenas habían pasado quince minutos de las ocho y faltaban otros quince para que Edward llegara. ¿Estaría tan ansioso que no había podido esperar?

Se acomodó el cabello, dejándolo suelto y salió de su cuarto rumbo a la sala. Se plantó delante de la puerta y antes de abrir trató de calmar la ansiedad que la consumía.

Se quedó pasmada cuando finalmente abrió y descubrió a Mike en el umbral de su puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Estos dos ya se están poniendo a tono o no? Pobre Bella se confundió y olvido su cita con Mike, esperemos que no le arruine la noche a Edward.<strong>

**Como siempre gracias por su apoyo.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	7. Chapter 7

****Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 7<span>**

Isabella sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago cuando se enfrentó a su prometido. _¡Por Dios! ¡Lo había olvidado!_ La cena con Mike había desaparecido de su memoria por completo y ahora estaba metida en tremendo lío.

**—** ¡**Vaya, cielo! ¡Estás radiante!**— Mike entró y la observó desde la cabeza a los pies y lanzó un silbido— **La verdad es que me** **dan ganas de cancelar la cena y que nos quedemos aquí esta noche…**

Isabella no supo que responder.

**—Sé que debí haber llegado hace quince minutos**— se acercó y le besó el cuello— **Pero tengo el modo de hacerme perdonar por haber llegado tarde.**

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Isabella dio un paso atrás y dejó a Mike con ganas de seguir besando el hueco de sus hombros.

**— ¿Qué sucede, Bella?**

Mike tenía la voz ronca y Isabella sabía lo que eso significaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

**—Mike… yo**— agachó la mirada, debía inventar una excusa y debía inventarla ya— **En realidad, estaba a punto de llamarte; no me he estado sintiendo bien desde esta tarde.**

**— ¿Qué tienes, cielo?**— Mike la miró preocupado mientras le rozaba las mejillas con la mano—** No tienes fiebre.**

**—No sé, empezó con un dolor de cabeza terrible y ahora me arden hasta los ojos**— dijo cambiando el tono de su voz para sonar convincente.

**—Trabajas demasiado, Bella, no me canso de repetírtelo. Cuando nos casemos vas a dejar ese trabajo como directora**— afirmó enérgicamente.

Isabella no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir ese asunto por lo que prefirió no decir lo que opinaba al respecto.

**—Creo que lo único que necesito es tomarme una aspirina y meterme en la cama.**

Mike no pudo ocultar su desazón.

**—Es una pena que no podamos aprovechar la noche…**— le acarició los hombros y sus dedos se metieron debajo de las tiras de su vestido— **Te vestiste así para mi y ahora no podré disfrutarte.**

**—Mike, lo siento**— lo sentía de verdad por estar mintiéndole tan descaradamente— **Prometo recompensarte en otra ocasión.**

**—Eso te lo puedo asegurar, cielo**— se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca. No duró mucho porque unos segundos después Isabella se apartó aludiendo que su cabeza estaba por estallar.

**—Puedo quedarme contigo y cuidarte.**

**— ¡No, no hace falta!**— se apresuró a responder— **Rosalie debe estar a punto de llegar de su clase de yoga. Ya te lo dije, me tomaré una aspirina y me acostaré, mañana seguramente ni me acordaré de esta terrible jaqueca.**

**—Está bien, Bella, me voy pero te llamaré ni bien llegue a casa para saber cómo estás**— le dijo poniéndose serio.

**—Ve tranquilo, Mike. Mañana estaré como nueva**— le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Pero Mike le exigió más hundiendo su lengua en su boca y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente la soltó, Mike intentó recobrar el aliento y hacer que su polla dejara de dolerle de lo dura que estaba.

**—Voy a tocarme esta noche pensando en ti, vestida de esta manera**— le dijo antes de abandonar el apartamento.

Isabella cerró la puerta y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Había logrado librarse de la inesperada presencia de Mike cuando faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que el reloj diera las ocho y media. Por un segundo había temido que Edward apareciera cuando Mike todavía estaba allí y eso si que hubiera sido un hecatombe.

_¿Y si la aparición sorpresiva de Mike era una señal de que estaba a punto de cometer un error?_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para borrar semejante idea de su mente. No iba a arrepentirse ahora de haber citado a Edward en su apartamento, tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido esa mañana encima del escritorio de su nuevo despacho. Lamentarse no servía de nada y, señal o no, ella estaba loca por ver a Edward, porque cada espacio de su cuerpo deseaba ser explorado por su boca y sus manos.

No había marcha atrás; ya no.

**.**

Edward entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó atentamente la entrada del edificio. Reconoció el Mustang verde aceituna apenas lo vio y la sorpresa no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Había llegado solo cinco minutos antes de lo pactado con Isabella y encontrarse con que su novio estaba con ella solo lograba sacarlo de quicio.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Mike Newton allí cuando se suponía que él y ella tenían una cita?_

Apretó con tanta fuerza el volante de su Camaro que los nudillos de sus dedos de piel tostada se pusieron blancos como un papel. No concebía la idea de que Isabella estuviera con él en su apartamento. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, los dos solos porque cuando él había llegado el auto ya estaba estacionado frente al edificio.

No tuvo más remedio que quedarse a una prudente distancia y esperar a que Mike se marchase. _¡Maldición! ¿Y si no se iba? ¿Y si se quedaba a pasar la noche con Isabella?_ La solo idea de imaginarse a Isabella en brazos de otro hombre solo lo exasperaba más. Ella no podía follar con su novio, no después de lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Tenía que bajarse del auto porque se estaba asfixiando allí dentro. Bajó la ventanilla y salió, cerró con tanta fuerza y rabia la puerta del Camaro que el sonido seco retumbó en toda la manzana. Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo para serenarse un poco pero cuando fue consciente de que los minutos pasaban y Mike Newton no aparecía un nudo se fue acrecentando en sus entrañas.

_¡Demonios, ya no aguantaría mucho más! _Observó su reloj, habían pasado exactamente dos minutos de las ocho y treinta y él había llegado con antelación.

Dejó de caminar en círculos porque no le estaba ayudando a relajarse, se dejó caer sobre el capó del Camaro y se cruzó de brazos. Echó un vistazo a las cuatro ventanas del tercer piso que daban a la calle. Las luces estaban encendidas solo en dos de las cuatro y trató de adivinar cual de ellas pertenecía al departamento de Isabella. Un segundo después, alguien apagó la luz de la tercera ventana y Edward elevó una plegaria al cielo, deseando que lo que estaba cruzando en su mente solo fuera fruto de su imaginación.

Alguien había escuchado sus ruegos porque en ese preciso momento la puerta de entrada al edificio se abrió y Mike Newton bajaba los escalones a toda prisa y avanzaba hacia su Mustang.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro contenido, aliviado por ver salir a aquel hombre por fin. A toda prisa se metió dentro de su Camaro y se quedó esperando hasta que él se marchara. El Mustang lujoso pasó a su lado como una tromba, parecía que el futuro heredero llevaba un humor de perros y Edward sonrió satisfecho.

Isabella lo había mandado a volar porque estaba esperándolo a él. Encendió el motor y se acercó al edificio, estacionando su Camaro en el mismo lugar en donde segundos había estado el auto de Mike Newton. Se sintió como un perro marcando su territorio cuando se bajó y recorrió los pocos metros que lo separaban de la entrada del edificio.

Se imaginó a Isabella en su apartamento, esperándolo, dispuesta a terminar lo que habían comenzado y la polla se le puso tan dura que le era imposible ocultar el bulto de sus pantalones vaqueros. Por fortuna, el hall estaba desierto y de una zancada se metió dentro del ascensor. No había nadie tampoco en el pasillo del tercer piso, busco el apartamento D.

Estaba ansioso y acalorado, se sentía como un adolescente que estaba a punto perder la virginidad. Nunca antes una mujer lo había puesto de aquella manera. Encontró el apartamento enseguida, era el último del pasillo. Se plantó delante de la puerta y respiró hondo tres veces antes de llamar. No sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba en su interior, solo esperaba que la inoportuna visita de Mike Newton no hubiera arruinado sus planes.

**.**

Isabella se pasó una mano por el cuello. Había golpeado a la puerta exactamente cuatro veces, lo sabía porque las había contado. No había usado el timbre como los demás y parecía que incluso aquello era una señal entre ellos.

Isabella apretó el picaporte y lo bajó lentamente. Cuando abrió la puerta, Edward estaba allí, imponente, tan alto y tan guapo. Tenía una camisa oscura con finas líneas plateadas que hacían resaltar aún más el negro de sus ojos, la llevaba desordenadamente por fuera de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros azules. Sus dos manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos y la miraba embelesado.

El brillo de sus ojos le indicó a Isabella que el atuendo que había elegido para aquella noche había sido el apropiado. Él la estaba devorando con la mirada y se sintió completamente desnuda enfrente de él.

**—Edward, pasa**— su voz sonó demasiado trémula.

Edward deslizó sus ojos por aquel cuerpo que lo atormentaba día y noche y lo único que quería era arrancarle aquel vestido y vestirla con su propia piel. Sintió pulsar su polla con ímpetu. Entró y dejó una estela en el ambiente que olía a una extraña mezcla de sándalo y limón. Isabella aspiró profundo para impregnarse de su olor.

Edward caminó un par de metros hacia la sala plenamente consciente de que ella venía detrás de él. Se dio vuelta y de un solo movimiento la atrapó entre sus brazos, rodeándola por la cintura.

No le dijo nada solo la besó con fervor, su lengua se movía furiosa mientras se introducía en la cavidad de su boca para hallar la suya. Isabella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Edward. Caminaron tambaleándose hasta el sofá y se dejaron caer en él. Isabella quedó encima de Edward que emitió un gruñido mientras mordía los labios jugosos que ella le ofrecía.

Isabella se movió inquieta sobre él, Edward la tenía sujeta por el cuello y sus labios estaban todavía unidos como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar de besarse. Los dedos de Isabella comenzaron a desprender los botones de la camisa de Edward con celeridad; estaba ansiosa por explorar aquel pecho musculoso que solo había podido sentir en su sueño. De un manotazo terminó de desabrochar el último botón y le abrió la camisa de par en par.

Dejó de besarlo a pesar de sus protestas y contempló aquella llanura de músculos y fibras que ansiaba conquistar. Posó sus dos manos en el pecho de Edward y lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta que sus dedos inquietos se encontraron con las tetillas. Apretó ambos pezones hasta hacerlos endurecer mientras observaba la reacción en el rostro de Edward; una mezcla de deseo y lujuria se reflejaban en sus ojos negros y Isabella se mojó al comprender que ella le estaba causando aquello.

Lanzó una exclamación cuando descubrió el tatuaje de caracteres chinos en los brazos de Edward. Su dedo índice recorrió el diseño oriental de color negro.

**—Nuevos comienzos**— susurró Isabella subyugada por aquel descubrimiento.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

**— ¿Cómo lo sabes?**— preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

**—No quiero explicarlo ahora, Edward**—lesonrióseductoramente acariciando ahora la planicie rocosa de su abdomen.

Edward le mordió la boca para luego lamerle el cuello y los hombros, mientras tanto sus manos bajaron los tirantes del vestido hasta dejar expuestos sus senos atrapados en el sujetador de raso y encaje negro. Aún así, él distinguió los pezones erectos que clamaban por su boca. Un segundo después, el sujetador fue a parar al suelo porque fue la misma Isabella quien se lo quitó para que sus pechos quedaran a su total merced.

Edward hundió la cara en aquellas dos cimas sensibles de carne rosácea y con la boca engulló uno de los pezones. Lo lamió primero para luego chuparlo y succionarlo hasta convertirlo en un botón oscuro y mojado; hizo lo mismo con el otro, y así una y otra vez. Isabella se retorcía montada encima de él, su boca estaba haciendo estragos y el torrente de larva caliente que se desparramaba por su interior amenazaba con salir. Asió a Edward del cabello y lo empujó más hacia ella; le dolían los pezones de tan duros que estaban y cuando él los soltaba por un segundo ella le demandaba que volviera a atraparlos en la humedad de su boca.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la observó, Isabella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios abiertos, de donde se escapaban suaves gemidos de placer.

**—Quiero verte completamente desnuda, Isabella**— el dijo él subiendo y bajando las manos por los costados de sus caderas.

**—Tus deseos son órdenes, Edward…**

Isabella se separó y se levantó. Estaba allí de pie, con el vestido enrollado en su cintura y los pechos al aire. Edward sintió que su verga estaba a punto de reventar la bragueta de sus pantalones vaqueros, aquellos pechos que se amoldaban perfectamente al hueco de sus manos aún conservaban vestigios de su mamada. La saliva de su boca hacía que brillasen bajo el reflejo de las luces que venían del otro lado de la sala y los pezones que estaban bien erectos, parecían anhelar nuevamente su contacto.

Edward apoyó ambas manos en el sofá y estiró su cuerpo contra el respaldo de cuero. Lo mejor estaba a punto de venir. Isabella sujetó el vestido con ambas manos y con un movimiento sinuoso siguió bajándolo por sus caderas hasta que terminó cayendo al suelo, junto al sujetador.

Edward centró toda su atención en las diminutas bragas de raso negro que dejaban al manifiesto parte de su coño. Descubrió que ella no tenía vello alguno en esa zona y se le hizo agua la boca. Sus piernas eran larguísimas tal y como se las había imaginado y unas sandalias plateadas de tacones altos hacían resaltar su silueta casi perfecta.

Completamente desnuda y con tacones altos, así quería tenerla para él. Isabella atinó a quitarse las bragas pero se detuvo, dejando un dedo en el elástico, el cual tironeaba hacia fuera y hacia adentro, jugando maliciosamente con la poca cordura que aún había en Edward.

**—Isabella…**— él señaló el bulto de sus pantalones y le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

Entonces ella se dio vuelta, exponiendo su culo perfectamente redondo y parado a los ojos de Edward. Las bragas seguían en su sitio, pero daba lo mismo porque no ocultaban nada de aquel manjar que Edward ya se estaba devorando con la mirada. Se movió inquieto en el sofá cuando ella separó las piernas y comenzó a balancearse hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Sus ojos negros ya estaban nublados de tanto deseo y cuando ella se agachó para quitarse por fin las bragas él se levantó de un salto. Ya no aguantaba estar allí sentado, le dolía la polla y las pelotas de lo duro que estaba.

Isabella se dio vuelta y sus ojos grises se desviaron hacia el bulto de sus pantalones; se lamió el labio superior. Se mojó cuando descubrió que los ojos oscuros de Edward apuntaban a su coño.

**— ¿Me quito las sandalias?**— preguntó ella. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas la estaba dejando mareada.

Edward no dijo nada, solo le indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza que no lo hiciera. Estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros; Isabella completamente desnuda a no ser por las sandalias y Edward totalmente vestido con la camisa abierta.

**—Desnúdate tú ahora**— pidió ella en medio de un suspiro ahogado.

Edward se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al lado de su vestido. Isabella observó el resto de sus tatuajes, las rosas que surcaban uno de sus brazos. Era él, tal y como lo había soñado. El hombre que el destino le había signado. Esperó anhelante mientras él se desabrochaba los pantalones y se los quitó sin ningún inconveniente.

Los boxers grises que Edward llevaba eran lo suficientemente holgados, aún así su verga erecta se sentía aprisionada en su interior. Sin embargo antes de quitárselos, se dedicó a deshacerse de los zapatos y los calcetines que volaron a través de la sala.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió nerviosamente. Estaba tan excitada que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Observó hipnotizada a Edward bajarse los boxers hasta que finalmente se despojó de ellos. Ahora estaban ambos en igualdad de condiciones, completamente desnudos y excitados. Edward extendió el brazo y abrió la mano.

Isabella se prendió a ella con fuerza y avanzó hacia Edward lentamente.

**—Isabella… arrodíllate**— pidió él con la respiración entrecortada.

Isabella obedeció y de inmediato sus rodillas se hundieron en la alfombra de felpa. Apoyó sus manos pequeñas en los muslos largos y perfectamente torneados de Edward y acercó su rostro a su entrepierna. La polla de Edward estaba tan erecta que llegaba hasta la altura de su ombligo. Isabella la tomó con una mano y la bajó con un leve tironeo que hizo que él se sacudiera hacia delante. Llevó la polla hasta su boca y se la introdujo hasta que la punta enrojecida le rozó el paladar.

Edward enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Isabella y comenzó a empujarla hacia él para enterrar aún más su verga en el cielo de su boca. Ella chupaba y succionaba, su lengua dibujaba la protuberancia de sus venas cavernosas haciendo que Edward perdiera por completo el control de su propio cuerpo.

Isabella subió las manos, una se encargó de apretar las pelotas que colgaban pesadas y llenas mientras que la otra se introdujo en el orificio de su culo. Lo sintió convulsionarse bajo su absoluto dominio y cuando él se corrió y su líquido nacarado inundó su boca, Isabella lo recibió. Tragó cada gota de su semen y luego se encargó de limpiar con su lengua las pequeñas gotitas que quedaron aferradas a la cabeza hinchada y húmeda. Isabella se lamió, saboreando el sabor ácido que él había dejado en su boca.

Se puso de pie y ella lo besó para que él pudiera sentir el sabor de su semilla mezclado con el dulzor de sus labios. Edward gimió al mismo tiempo que ella enredaba sus brazos en su cuello y sus pezones erectos se apoyaban en la parte alta de su estómago.

**—Ven… quiero follarte**— le susurró Edward arrastrándola hacia el sofá nuevamente.

Edward se tumbó y ella cayó encima de él. La acomodó de manera que Isabella quedara montada encima de su verga semi erguida. Para cuando ella se subió arriba de él, su polla reaccionó y estaba tan dura y erecta como antes. Isabella se acomodó mejor, hundiendo ambas rodillas en el sofá y moviéndose hacia delante.

Edward tomó su polla entre sus manos y colocó solo la punta en el coño de Isabella, la movió, rozando los labios mayores y ella reaccionó sacudiéndose hacia atrás y clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Edward. Lentamente su polla fue introduciéndose en ella, centímetro a centímetro y Isabella sintió su verga ancha, caliente y dura invadiéndola. Los músculos de su vagina se contraían, apretándola y soltándola con espasmos leves, sus jugos se fundieron en uno y cuando la punta viscosa tocó su clítoris, Isabella gritó de placer; sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírla en los apartamentos contiguos.

Comenzó a moverse, cabalgando a Edward con frenesí, imponiendo su propio ritmo. Él la siguió, levantándola en el aire, acoplándose al compás de su balanceo.

Los pechos de Isabella danzaban al mismo ritmo y Edward hundió su rostro en medio de ambos y aspiró el sudor de su piel. Atrapó un pecho en su boca y lo chupó hasta que el pezón se hinchó hasta alcanzar el doble de su tamaño.

Isabella gimió y se retorció de placer y Edward aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas. El botón abultado de su clítoris golpeaba contra la punta de su polla con cada embate y Edward experimentó una marea de sensaciones que comenzaba en las venas hinchadas de su verga y se extendía por todo su cuerpo en ramificaciones eléctricas.

Podía sentir que Isabella estaba sintiendo lo mismo, la observó.

Ella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus ojos grises estaban cerrados; parecía estar bajo la influencia de algún hechizo, entregada al placer que él le brindaba.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento pero ambos estaban completamente compenetrados el uno con el otro y no lo escucharon. El sonido del teléfono quedó enterrado bajo los gemidos y los suspiros que Isabella y Edward dejaban escapar de sus gargantas.

La contestadora automática se encargó del mensaje luego del beep.

**_—Bella, cariño, llamaba para saber cómo estabas. Espero que la jaqueca haya remitido. Te extraño… amor. Llámame apenas oigas este mensaje. Te amo._**

Isabella estaba mareada, convulsionada y en medio de una nube de pasión que parecía envolverla; la voz en el teléfono le pareció solo un eco lejano; aún así la reconoció. No pudo escuchar el contenido del mensaje, en realidad solo era consciente de que estaba desfalleciendo en brazos de Edward y que estaba experimentando el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Sus manos pequeñas y sudadas buscaron las manos fuertes de Edward para enredar sus dedos con los de él. Edward la apretó con fuerza cuando el torrente de fuego los devoró y los amenazó con dejarlos sin aliento.

Ambos se corrieron simultáneamente; una sincronía física y mental. Una comunión de cuerpo y alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin estos dos tuvieron su momento. <strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo a la hisoria.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**¿Review's?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 8<span>**

Cuando Edward se despertó el liviano y extenuado cuerpo de Isabella descansaba encima de su pecho. Respiraba acompasadamente y en su rostro se develaba las huellas de la pasión vivida la noche anterior. Edward la observó y sonrió satisfecho mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello rojizo detrás del hombro. Tenía las dos piernas enroscadas entre las de él y uno de sus muslos amenazaba con rozarle la polla que ahora permanecía dormida.

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa y a Edward todavía le parecía que todo había sido un sueño. Habían follado en la sala, Isabella lo había chupado de una manera en la que nunca antes nadie lo había hecho hasta el punto de provocar que se corriera en su boca; luego la había montado encima de él y ella lo había cabalgado hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo. Después de eso, él la había llevado hasta el cuarto del baño, se habían metido en la tina y mientras se bañaban habían vuelto a follar.

Extenuados se habían metido en la cama, en donde Isabella rápidamente se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Y ahora, despertarse a su lado era la cereza en la cima del pastel. Tal vez era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El estómago comenzó a rugirle de hambre y recordó que no había probado bocado desde la tarde anterior cuando su tía le había dado una buena dosis de sus galletas de avena y chocolate.

Se levantaría y prepararía el desayuno; eso por supuesto si lograba liberarse de la prisión deliciosa que suponía el cuerpo de Isabella enredado al suyo. Se movió lentamente hacia la orilla de la cama y la oyó emitir un gemido. Se quedó quieto para evitar que ella despertara; luego tomó sus piernas y las levantó, separándolas de las suyas; cuando lo hizo la rodilla de Isabella tocó la punta de se polla y en un segundo ésta saltó hacia arriba en clara respuesta a su contacto.

Respiró hondo, una, dos, cuatro veces antes de seguir con su intento de escape. Volvió a moverse y apartó la otra pierna. Su verga seguía erecta.

Logró escurrirse por la orilla de la cama y ponerse de pie. Isabella se puso boca arriba, exponiéndose ante él. Estaba dormida pero tenía los pezones erectos, apuntando hacia arriba. Edward se mordió la lengua por un segundo. Estaba excitada aún estando dormida y eso lo calentaba y cómo. Observó su polla, estaba tan dura como los pezones de Isabella y por un instante, tuvo el deseo de arrojarse encima de ella para enterrarse en la humedad de su coño en vez de preparar un suculento desayuno.

Su estómago volvió a rugir, reclamando su atención, parecía que se estaba librando una batalla entre su polla despierta y se estómago hambriento.

En ese momento Isabella se dio media vuelta y fue entonces que decidió que si no salía de su habitación en ese preciso momento ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo. Caminó hasta la puerta en puntas de pie y la cerró sin hacer ruido para que ella no despertara hasta que el desayuno estuviera listo. En la sala buscó sus boxers y sus pantalones vaqueros y se los puso.

Hurgó en la heladera, sacó huevos, tocino, mantequilla y un poco de leche. Colocó todo encima de la mesada y se fijó que hubiera cereales y algo de fruta. Estaba famélico y apostaba que Isabella también lo estaría, sobre todo después de las energías que habían gastado la noche anterior.

Frió el tocino y los huevos con la mantequilla mientras el café se calentaba. Sirvió el cereal en dos tazones y los ahogó en leche, por último cortó las frutas en trozos. Damascos, fresas y melocotones prolijamente rebanados en sus respectivos platos. No era un experto chef pero si era capaz de prepararle un delicioso desayuno a su chica.

Su chica. Qué bien que sonaba aquello. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared, faltaban veinte minutos para las siete y treinta; no estaba muy seguro a que hora Isabella entraba a la escuela pero si no se daba prisa ella terminaría regañándolo por no haberla despertado. Él tenía su primera clase a las nueve y por lo tanto tenía algo más de tiempo.

Apagó el fuego y retiró la sartén. Ignoraba también si Isabella desayunaba huevos y tocino por las mañanas pero si no lo hacía, él estaba lo suficientemente hambriento como para devorarlo todo. Se dio cuenta entonces que había muchas cosas que no conocía de Isabella, como por ejemplo, qué música le gustaba escuchar, cuáles eran sus platillos favoritos, si prefería lo dulce a lo salado o en qué lado de la cama le gustaba dormir.

Cosas simples y banales pero que él se moría por saber.

Recordó entonces el hecho de que ella supiera el significado de uno de sus tatuajes, no le había querido explicar como lo sabía porque estaba demasiado entretenida explorando su cuerpo pero tenía que preguntárselo.

Estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa cuando la vio. Allí estaba ella, de pie junto al marco de la puerta de la cocina, vestida con su propia camisa que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. La imagen era demasiado tentadora. Isabella emitió un bostezo, se estiró, la camisa se elevó y sus sensuales piernas quedaron completamente expuestas.

**— ¿Estoy soñando?**— preguntó ella al observar la mesa llena de manjares. El cereal remojado en la leche, la fruta fresca, el café humeante y el tocino y los huevos revueltos que despedían un aroma maravilloso. Como si fuera poco y completando el panorama, Edward vestido solo con sus pantalones vaqueros y con el torso desnudo— **¡Porque si lo estoy no quiero que me despiertes!**

**—No estás soñando, Isabella**— respondió él con la voz ronca.

Ella se acercó y poniéndose en puntillas de pie le dio un beso en la boca. Era más que un beso, era un atentado a su cordura matinal. Isabella lamió la comisura de sus labios y lo mordió suavemente antes de separarse.

Semejante provocación merecía una respuesta.

Entonces Edward la atrajo hacia él y literalmente le comió la boca, succionando los labios húmedos de ella y atrapando su lengua entre la suya. Isabella emitió un gemido, arqueándose contra él.

**— ¡Espera, espera!**— Edward la soltó pidiendo una tregua— **¡Tenemos que desayunar, es una pena que todo esto se malgaste!**

Los labios de Isabella se fruncieron formando una trompita; lo miró directamente a los ojos. Estaba actuando como una niña traviesa.

**— ¿Estás seguro?**

Edward trató de recuperar el aliento y de que su polla volviera a su posición normal.

**—Isabella, desayunemos**— se acercó y le susurró al oído—

**Después podemos jugar todo lo que quieras…**

Isabella se sentó a la mesa y lo miró, fingiendo displicencia.

**—Eres un tramposo. Sabes que luego de desayunar debo prepararme para ir a la escuela.**

**—Podemos jugar más tarde, quizá esta noche…**

La idea era devastadoramente excitante pero Isabella no sabía si tendría el coraje de volver a pedirle a Rosalie que le dejase el apartamento libre.

**—Ya lo veremos**— le dio metiéndose un pedazo de melocotón en la boca.

Edward se sentó a su lado y arremetió contra el tocino y los huevos revueltos.

**— ¿Quieres?**

**—No, para mí solo un poco de fruta fresca, cereal con leche y café**— le respondió mientras lo observaba engullir el tocino y los huevos con una rapidez que la asombró.

Se mojó de solo pensar en aquella boca chupándola. Se movió en la silla, estaba completamente excitada.

**— ¿Sucede algo?**— preguntó Edward notando de inmediato su reacción.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

**— ¿Estás segura?**— los ojos negros de Edward bajaron por la cintura de Isabella y se detuvieron en sus piernas entreabiertas que se movían inquietas.

**—Edward…**— Isabella susurró su nombre, incapaz de negar lo que ya era tan evidente.

Edward extendió la mano e hizo que ella se pusiera de pie. Quedó parada frente a él; le temblaban las piernas y su vagina latía. Isabella lo observó mientras él se desabrochaba la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros; un segundo después esas mismas manos asieron su polla larga y dura empujándola hacia fuera.

**—Ven, siéntate… siéntate encima mío**— le pidió suavemente.

Isabella se acercó y estaba a punto de sentarse sobre su polla, de frente a él cuando Edward le dijo que se diera vuelta, que lo hiciera al revés. Ella lo obedeció sumisa y se subió encima de él, dándole la espalda.

Edward descubrió fascinado que ella no llevaba las bragas puestas; la acomodó de manera que su polla entrara en contacto con su coño; para eso ella tuvo que arquearse más hacia delante, doblándose y apuntando el culo hacia arriba.

Edward la asió de las caderas y la subió un poco para amoldarse a ella. La sentó encima de su verga erecta que palpitaba endurecida y la enterró en ella de un solo golpe hasta la empuñadura. Isabella dio un respingo y si Edward no la hubiera sujetado se habría caído al suelo de bruces.

**— ¿Estás bien?**

Isabella se sacudió.

**—Si… si. ¡Sigue, por favor, sigue! ¡No te detengas**!— Isabella le imploró al borde del abismo.

Edward se aferró a ella, rodeándola por la cintura y siguió con sus embestidas. Sus cuerpos sudados se movían encima de aquella silla de madera que parecía querer romperse en cualquier momento.

**—¡Edward, oh, Edward!**

Edward entró y salió de ella con fuerza. Las paredes del coño húmedo de Isabella aprisionaban su polla de la misma manera en que ella se aferraba a él. Como si separarse de él significara perderlo para siempre.

**.**

Rosalie se bajó de su escarabajo y de inmediato supo que habría problemas. Mike se apeaba de su auto y venía hacia ella, como siempre estaba elegantemente vestido con su traje de línea italiana y sus zapatos recién lustrados.

**—Hola, Rosalie. ¿Cómo estás?**

Rosalie cerró la puerta de su auto de un golpe y se dio media vuelta para devolverle el saludo.

**— ¡Mike, que milagro tú aquí tan temprano!**— exclamó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

**—Vine a ver Isabella porque anoche no se sentía muy bien y no me ha devuelto la llamada.**

Rosalie observó un Camaro color azul estacionado justo delante del Mustang de Mike. _¡Por Dios que no sea el auto de Edward Cullen!_

**—Seguramente se ha tomado una aspirina y está durmiendo todavía**— alzó la vista; la ventana de su apartamento estaba cerrada.

**— ¿Subimos juntos?**— Mike ya estaba avanzando hacia la entrada del edificio.

Rosalie se quedó petrificada en su lugar.

**— ¿Qué haces, no vienes?**

Rosalie observó como Mike ya tenía un pie dentro del hall. No tenía más remedio que subir con él y abrirle la puerta del apartamento. Solo esperaba que Isabella, en efecto, estuviera durmiendo y sola.

**—Si… claro, disculpa**— titubeó.

**— ¿Te sucede algo?**— Mike la observaba detenidamente dentro del ascensor— **Te noto algo nerviosa.**

Rosalie le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Seguramente parecía una tonta.

**—He tenido una mala noche, eso es todo. **

**—Entiendo**— respondió Mike mirándola comprensivamente.

_¡Qué bien!_ ¡Ahora el prometido de su amiga creía que había sido mal follada y que por eso estaba malhumorada! Cuando llegara al apartamento se encargaría de estrangular a Isabella con sus propias manos; eso sí Mike no le ganaba de mano al descubrirla in fraganti con el flamante y sexy entrenador de básquetbol.

Debía hacer algo, advertirle a Isabella de la llegada de Mike de alguna manera. Habían llegado al tercer piso y ya no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer. Enfiló hacia el apartamento y hurgó en su bolso en busca de sus llaves. Las había encontrado desde hacía un buen rato pero al menos estaba ganando algo de tiempo.

**— ¡Malditas llaves!**— exclamó alto y fuerte— **¿Puedes creer, Mike que siempre se me desaparecen? ¡Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he tenido que llamar al cerrajero!**— parecía una locagritando en el pasillo; solo deseaba que Isabella la hubiera escuchado.

**—Ten, usa las mías**— Mike sacó su propio juego del bolsillo de sus pantalones y el plan de Rosalie de atrasar lo inevitable se vino al suelo.

Rosalie las tomó y le sonrió.

**—Gracias**— metió las llaves en la cerradura, ya no podía dilatar más la entrada al apartamento. Dejó escapar un suspiro y dio las dos vueltas necesarias para abrir la puerta.

_¡Qué sea lo que Dios quiera!_

**.**

Isabella escuchó la voz de Rosalie que provenía del pasillo y se aterró ante la sola mención del nombre de Mike. Él estaba con

Rosalie, allí en la puerta del apartamento y ella se lo estaba avisando. Edward seguía aferrado a su cintura con su polla dentro de ella, a punto de correrse.

**—Edward…**— Isabella pronunció su nombre en medio de los jadeos— **Edward… Mike está aquí…**

Él se quedó petrificado. Por un momento creyó que había oído mal pero no podía negar que él también había escuchado los gritos de Rosalie desde el pasillo. Solo que estaba tan a gusto dentro de Isabella que la sola idea de separarse de ella le parecía imposible.

**—No…**— protestó cuando ella se movió, liberando su polla.

**—Edward, por favor**— lo tomó de la mano y le ayudó a levantarse. Ella misma metió su verga erecta dentro de sus boxers y abrochó la cremallera de sus pantalones— **¡Escóndete en mi habitación! ¡Rápido!**

Edward puso cara de fastidio. Odiaba aquella situación; Isabella era suya y el tal Mike Newton no tenía el derecho ni siquiera de posar sus ojos en ella.

**—Isabella, esto es ridículo**— le dijo sin moverse.

**— ¡Por favor, Edward, hazlo por mí!**— lo tironeó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia su cuarto.

Edward no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que ella le imploraba, por lo tanto entró sin chistar en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Mientras tanto, Isabella corrió hacia la cocina. Metió la taza de café de Edward así como también el plato con medio tocino y todo lo que delatara que ella había estado compartiendo el desayuno con alguien más aquella mañana.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se mojó un poco la cara para despejarse. Aún le ardía y dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos y para el momento en que Rosalie y Mike entraron a la cocina, ella ya estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja instalada en su cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, por poco y los cachan. Que buena amiga es Rosalie.<strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**¿Review's?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 9<span>**

**— ¡Mike, qué sorpresa!**— se secó las manos con la camisa que llevaba puesta y entonces sintió que el mundo se le vendría encima.

_¡Era la camisa de Edward! ¡Cómo había sido tan estúpida de no haberse cambiado antes de que Mike llegara?_ La verdad era que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

**—Le estaba comentando a Rosalie que estaba algo preocupado**— Mike se acercó— **No devolviste mi llamada y como te sentías tan mal anoche quise venir en persona para saber cómo estabas.**

Isabella le sonrió cuando él la asió de la cintura y le dio un beso en la boca. Con la excusa de buscar un vaso de agua para tomar una aspirina, Isabella logró separarse de inmediato de Mike por lo que el beso fue superficial y duró apenas un par de segundos.

Isabella comprendió entonces que ya no podría volver a besar a su novio, no después de haber probado los besos de Edward.

**— ¿Te sentías mal, Bella?**— preguntó Rosalie curiosa.

Si las miradas mataran, Rosalie habría muerto fulminada en ese preciso instante.

**—Si, Rosalie. Tenía una jaqueca terrible por eso Mike y yo no pudimos salir anoche**— explicó.

**—Entiendo. Veo que has amanecido mucho mejor**— comentó lanzando una fugaz mirada al aspecto de Isabella.

**—En cambio yo te noto algo desmejorada, cariño**— dijo Mike tomando su mano entre las de él— **Pareces cansada, seguro no has dormido bien.**

Isabella estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva.

**—En efecto… no he dormido muy bien que digamos**— porque fui follada maravillosamente durante casi toda la noche pensó agachando la mirada.

**— ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre? Eres la directora, puedes hacerlo ¿no?**

Isabella se negó de inmediato.

**—No, no es para tanto**— dijo.

Además… _¿cómo justificaría su ausencia, acaso diría que estaba agotada debido a una extensa sesión de sexo con el hombre más caliente que jamás había conocido? _ Isabella se rió de solo imaginarse a las señoras copetudas de la comisión escolar al escuchar semejante cosa salir de la boca de la directora y futura esposa de Mike Newton.

**— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?**— quiso saber Mike al ver aquella sonrisa algo pícara bailar en el rostro de Isabella.

**—Nada, nada**— bebió un poco de agua fría porque tenía la garganta demasiado seca.

Mike no dijo nada más al respecto, sabía que Isabella no faltaría a la escuela por una simple jaqueca. La observó mientras se tomaba su vaso de agua y recién entonces reparó en la camisa que ella llevaba puesta.

**—Bella… ¿qué camisa es esa que tienes puesta?**

El vaso de agua casi se deslizó de su mano al oír aquella pregunta. _¡Por Dios, Isabella piensa algo rápido!_

**—Mike… es una de tus camisas**— le dijo— **Una de las tantas que te has dejado olvidadas aquí; anoche te extrañaba y ponerme una camisa tuya fue como tenerte a mi lado.**

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la puerta de la cocina. _¡Qué bien que sabía mentir Isabella!_ Solo esperaba que el tonto de Mike se lo creyera.

**— ¿Es una de mis camisas?**— Mike se acercó con toda la intención de comprobar por él mismo si en realidad aquella camisa le pertenecía.

**— ¡Claro que lo es, cielo!**— Isabella arrojó el vaso dentro del fregadero y se escurrió entre Mike y la mesada**— ¡Voy a darme una ducha! ¿Me llevas tú a la escuela, no?**

Mike ni tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, cuando lo hizo, Isabella ya estaba saliendo de la cocina en dirección a su cuarto.

**— ¿Quieres un café mientras la esperas?**— le dijo Rosalie poniendo la cafetera en el fuego.

Mike le dijo que si y se quedó inmerso en sus propios pensamientos con los ojos clavados en la puerta por donde segundos antes Isabella había huido de él. Isabella entró como una tromba dentro de su habitación y no encontró a Edward por ningún lado.

**— ¿Edward, dónde estás?**— llamó en voz baja.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, era el único lugar en donde podía estar. No se había equivocado, cuando abrió la puerta lo vio salir de la tina y envolverse las caderas con una toalla. Era una visión increíble. Edward con todo su metro noventa de músculos mojados brillando bajo la el reflejo de la luz que colgaba del techo. Gotitas transparentes rodaban por toda su piel y Isabella se preguntó cómo se sentiría secarlas con su propia lengua. Unos mechones sueltos de cabello le caían sobre la cara, dándole un aspecto salvaje y viril.

_¡Santo Cielo! ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir sin él hasta entonces? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin él ahora después de haberse sentido desfallecer en sus brazos?_

Isabella se quedó petrificada cuando Edward levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes se clavaron a los suyos. _¡Dios, había sucedido! ¡Se había enamorado de Edward Cullen! ¡Amaba a ese hombre como nunca antes había amado a ningún otro!_

**—** **¿Se ha marchado tu Romeo?**— preguntó evidentemente molesto Edward.

Isabella tardó unos segundos en responder, estaba tan aturdida por lo que acababa de descubrir que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la rabia en las palabras de Edward.

**—No, sigue aquí; he tenido que pedirle que me lleve a la escuela, por lo tanto tú te quedas aquí escondido hasta que nosotros nos vayamos. Solo procura llegar a tiempo a tu clase**— le dijocambiando el tono de su voz de repente. Parecía que algo habíacambiado entre ellos a partir de la aparición inoportuna de Mike.

**—Está bien, como quieras**— Edward se acercó a ella y de un sopetón la empujó hacia él y la besó apasionadamente, descargando la rabia que cargaba dentro.

Quería que ella lo sintiera y que sintiera también lo incómodo que estaba con aquella absurda situación. Cuando la soltó, Isabella fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, estaba aún intentando recobrar el aliento.

**—Para que te quede bien claro a quien le perteneces ahora**— le dijo Edward con voz ronca antes de salir del baño y dejarla sola.

Isabella se tocó los labios que Edward había invadido con tanta fuerza segundos antes. No se había movido de su sitio ni siquiera un centímetro; estaba allí observando la puerta, con las palabras de Edward martillando en su cabeza. Reaccionó un momento después y se metió rápidamente en la tina. Mike la esperaba en la cocina y ella solo quería que Edward la volviera a besar.

Veinte minutos después cuando Isabella salió del baño, Edward estaba sentado a los pies de su cama con los vaqueros puestos. Ella se le acercó y le entregó su camisa.

**—Toma.**

Isabella extendió el brazo y Edward tomó la camisa sin mirarla.

**—Edward…**— era plenamente consciente de que él estaba molesto con la presencia de Mike pero no sabía que decir o que hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

**—No digas nada, Isabella**— el pidió poniéndose de pie— **Llevas prisa y ambos necesitamos tener una larga conversación. Hablaremos de esto después.**

Isabella asintió observando como él se ponía la camisa que momentos antes ella había llevado encima de su piel.

**—Debemos hablar, Edward, hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber**— se moría de ganas de decirle que acababa de descubrir que loamaba con locura pero no tenía caso; era mejor esperar y contarle lahistoria completa, con la profecía de Madame Athenodora incluida.

**—De acuerdo, hablaremos después**— caminó hacia la ventana y observó el paisaje que aquella zona residencial de Forks le ofrecía.

Pero cuando se dio vuelta comprendió que no había mejor panorama que el cuerpo de Isabella completamente desnudo. Ella se había quitado el albornoz y se estaba subiendo las medias de nylon que le llegaban hasta los muslos. Estaba atenta a lo que estaba haciendo y no lo miraba a él pero sabía que ella era consciente de su observación. Luego revolvió en un cajón y sacó unas braguitas blancas y un sujetador haciendo juego. Edward la miró, cautivado por el poder que manaba de aquel cuerpo al que deseaba tanto. Su polla estaba tan dura que tuvo que liberarla de la cárcel de sus pantalones antes de que sufriera algún daño. Se abrió la bragueta y la sacó por afuera de los pantalones.

Isabella mientras tanto continuaba con su tarea de vestirse; una vez que terminó de abrocharse el sujetador caminó hacia el armario en busca de una falda y de una camisa que combinara. Era una delicia verla balancearse semidesnuda por el cuarto, poniendo en jaque su compostura.

Eligió una falda color ciruela y una blusa sin mangas en un tono algo más oscuro. La tela era elástica y se amoldaba a la forma de sus senos perfectamente. Edward vio los dos pezones marcados, duros y tensos y no tuvo más remedio que llevar su mano a su polla. Isabella estaba subiéndose el cierre de la falda cuando levantó la vista y descubrió a Edward acariciándose la polla erecta mientras la contemplaba fijamente.

Contuvo el aliento y de inmediato sintió la humedad de su sexo. Se cepilló el cabello, sin dejar de mirarlo y se lo recogió en lo alto de la cabeza en un discreto rodete. No podía avanzar hasta él y tocarlo. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo pero sabía que una vez que su piel rozara la suya ya no se detendrían. Y Mike estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Edward sabía que estaba tan excitada como él y al mismo tiempo comprendía porque ella prefería mantener la distancia. Y eso lo calentaba aún más. Veía sus pezones erguidos empujando contra la tela de su blusa y podía oler la humedad de su coño desde allí pero no se acercaría.

**—Edward… debo marcharme**— le dijo en un susurro.

**—Lo sé**— su voz no era un susurro sino un ventarrón cargado de sensualidad.

Isabella lanzó una última mirada a su verga erecta que asomaba como un mástil hinchado de sus pantalones y salió tambaleándose de la habitación. Se recostó contra la puerta, cerró los ojos aún a sabiendas que era una imagen que no se le borraría fácilmente de la mente.

**— ¿Estás lista, cielo?**

Dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Mike desde el pasillo que daba a la sala.

Se aclaró la garganta para responder.

**—Sí, Mike, ahí voy.**

**.**

Rosalie estaba leyendo el periódico en la sala cuando Edward se presentó ante ella.

**—Hola, soy Edward**— se acercó y le tendió la mano.

Rosalie lo observó de arriba abajo y entonces comprendió porque Isabella estaba tan trastornada por aquel hombre.

**—Soy… soy Rosalie**— titubeó estrechando su mano.

**—Sí, la amiga de Isabella.**

**—Así es, la amiga de Isabella**— Rosalie notó los hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando él le sonrió.

**—Gracias por habernos prestado el apartamento anoche**— le dijo él de repente.

Rosalie dejó el periódico en la mesa ratona y lo miró a los ojos. Eran intensamente verdes.

**—De nada aunque tengo que decir que las cosas se complicaron demasiado con la llegada imprevista de Mike**— replicó ella, todavía leduraba la ansiedad de los momentos vividos desde que se habíatopado con Mike en la puerta del edificio.

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado y estiró las piernas hacia delante.

**—Lo sé, Isabella se puso histérica y no es para menos.**

Rosalie notó cierta tristeza en su comentario.

**—Isabella estaba demasiado nerviosa, solo espero que Mike no se haya dado cuenta de nada.**

**— ¿Cuánto hace que son novios?**— Edward debía hacerle esa clase de preguntas a la propia Isabella pero ya no aguantaba la incertidumbre de no saber con lo que se estaba enfrentando.

**—En realidad creo que Isabella y Mike han sido novios desde siempre**— hizo una pausa y al notar la desazón en el rostro deEdward decidió continuar— **Se conocen desde niños y Mike le pidió a Isabella que fuera su novia cuando ambos estaban en la secundaria. Se comprometieron hace tres años y se casan en menos de dos semanas.**

Era duro oírlo aún cuando él sabía de su inminente matrimonio.

**—Parece que tiene su vida muy bien resuelta**— señaló él sonriendo irónicamente.

Rosalie alzó las cejas.

**—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso; a veces la vida da muchas vueltas y el destino termina sorprendiéndonos…**

Edward ansiaba entender que había oculto detrás de lo que Rosalie acababa de decir pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Isabella estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre más rico del pueblo y en los dos días que llevaban de conocerse jamás le había mencionado la posibilidad de cancelar la boda.

De repente, Edward sintió un vacío en el pecho ante la posibilidad de que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, sexo increíble y una conexión tanto física como espiritual, fuera solo una quimera. Un sueño que se acabaría el día que Isabella le dijera que ya no quería que la buscara más.

Se puso de pie de un salto, necesitaba salir de allí y respirar aire puro, quizá con la cabeza fresca podría enfrentar mejor lo que estaba a punto de venir. Se despidió de Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, agradeciéndole una vez más todo lo que había hecho por Isabella y por él aún sin conocerlo siquiera.

**.**

**—Mike, no era necesario que me acompañaras hasta aquí**— Isabella entró a su despacho seguida de Mike.

**—Quería hacerlo, cielo**— observó las cuatro paredes del pequeño espacio y luego sus ojos se posaron en el escritorio— **Pensé encontrar una foto de nosotros dos.**

Isabella lo miró. _¿A qué se debía esa pregunta?_

**—No me gusta exponer cosas de mi vida personal en mi lugar de trabajo, Mike**— le explicó revisando unas carpetas que Alice lehabía dejado encima de su escritorio antes de que ella llegara.

**—Lo sé, cariño**— se acercó y le tomó ambas manos— **Esta tarde me gustaría que fuéramos a la casa, quiero que veas cómo está quedando, aún estamos a tiempo de hacer los cambios que queramos.**

Isabella sintió pena por Mike en ese instante, pero más que nada sintió pena de ella misma porque él estaba apretando sus manos entre las suyas y a ella ese contacto no se le movía ni un pelo. _¿Desde cuándo le sucedía aquello? _Buscó en su cabeza la respuesta y solo pudo hallar una.

Desde el mismo momento en que Edward había aparecido en su vida. Después de su toque que la encendía hasta el punto de correrse con solo pensar en él ya no podría volver a sentir algo igual por ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera por el propio Mike, su novio de toda la vida.

**— ¿A qué hora quieres que vayamos?**— preguntó cuándo lo que quería en verdad era correr a los brazos de Edward y perderse en su cuerpo.

**—Si te parece bien paso por ti a las cinco, luego podemos ir a cenar a mi casa**— le dijo cambiando el tono de su voz.

**—Está bien, estaré lista a las cinco.**

Mike la atrajo hacia él y buscó su boca pero Isabella dio vuelta la cara en dirección a la puerta.

**— ¡Mike, aquí no! ¡Alguien puede vernos!**

Mike se separó de mala gana como cada vez que ella le decía aquello.

**—Esta noche en mi departamento vas a compensarme** **debidamente**— le guiñó el ojo.

A Isabella se le hizo un enorme nudo en el estómago. Lo despidió con un casto beso en la mejilla y cuando él finalmente se fue, se desplomó en su silla.

_¿Cómo iba a pasar la noche con Mike si la sola idea de besarlo le provocaba náuseas?_

Debía acabar con aquella situación de una buena vez por todas.

Tenía que hablar con Mike esa misma tarde y contarle la verdad. Mike atravesó el pasillo de la escuela en medio de la muchedumbre de adolescentes que corrían apurados. Ni siquiera les hizo caso, iba demasiado distraído en sus propios pensamientos como para percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Había sentido la frialdad de Isabella hacia él y eso lo tenía sumamente desconcertado.

Algo había cambiado en ella y últimamente los hechos ocurridos solo alimentaban las dudas que carcomían su cabeza todas las noches. Su Isabella ya no era la misma, estaba poniendo distancia entre ellos y no respondía a sus besos y caricias como antes. Salió al exterior y bajó los escalones de dos en dos, chocándose con un joven que conducía su bicicleta.

**— ¡Demonios!**— el ciclista no lo había atropellado, solo lo había golpeado en su lado derecho, arruinando la tela de su traje importado.

No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, solo reemplazarlo por un traje nuevo. Se colocó las gafas de sol y cuando alzó la vista sus ojos se toparon con un Camaro azul, parecido al que había estado estacionado fuera del edificio de Isabella esa mañana antes de que él llegara. Un hombre joven bajó del auto luego de estacionarlo en su lugar asignado. No lo conocía, sin embargo había algo en él que le resultó demasiado familiar. Supo enseguida lo que era.

Caminó hacia su auto lanzando maldiciones al aire. Dos chicas que pasaron a su lado lo oyeron y se rieron a escondidas. Dentro de su Mustang intentó pensar con claridad pero la rabia que empezaba a carcomerlo por dentro estaba encegueciendo su juicio y su cordura.

No podía ser verdad lo que estaba cruzando por su mente. Apretó con fuerza el volante de su Mustang.

_¡Por Dios qué no fuese verdad lo que estaba pensando!_

* * *

><p><strong>Estupido Mike porque tuviste que llegar, por poco y los cachan... Jaja nada sutil Rosalie con sus gritos.<strong>

**Gracias por sus Follow/Favoritos/Review**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 10<span>**

El primer día de Edward como entrenador oficial de Saint Thomas resultó ser agradable. Hacía dos años que no sentía esa adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que daba un consejo o explicaba una jugada estratégica.

Entrenar era una actividad primordial en su vida y ahora que volvía a estar en el ruedo comprendió cuánta falta le hacía calzarse la gorra de coach y colgarse el silbato en el cuello.

El grupo de aquella mañana que se estaba preparando para el primer torneo regional de la temporada estaba haciendo ejercicios de precalentamiento mientras Edward registraba en una planilla los posibles candidatos para ocupar una vacante en el equipo como titular.

Eran jóvenes de quince y catorce años, entusiastas, llenos de energía y sobre todo muy capaces de llevar el nombre de la escuela a los puestos más altos de cualquier torneo. Edward estaba seguro que al final de la temporada se sentiría orgulloso de sus chicos.

Levantó la vista un segundo y sus ojos se posaron en la ventana que daba al despacho de Isabella. Estaba la persiana a medio levantar y uno de los vidrios abierto. No la había visto desde que ella se había marchado del apartamento en compañía de su novio y ya la estaba echando en falta. Extrañaba su olor, su sonrisa, su manera de mirarlo y de tocarlo.

Intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo para no tener una erección en medio del patio de la escuela. Necesitaba verla, saber que nada había cambiado entre ellos luego de la visita de Mike Newton.

**— ¿Entrenador Cullen, me oye?**

Edward se dio media vuelta al escuchar la voz de uno de sus alumnos.

**— ¿Qué sucede, Adam?**

**—Usted me dijo que le avisara cuando todo el grupo completara las diez vueltas**— dijo el adolescente rascándose la barriga.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

**—Bien, Adam diles que formen grupos de tres o cuatro y que comiencen a practicar**— le indicó dejando la planilla encima de labanqueta.

El chico salió disparado como un rayo y rápidamente los demás se arremolinaron alrededor de él para escuchar con atención las órdenes del entrenador.

Edward se sentó en la banqueta y supervisó todo desde allí. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que terminara la clase. Luego tomaría su almuerzo en el comedor, en donde esperaba tener la oportunidad de al menos ver a Isabella.

Se puso de pie e hizo sonar el pito.

**— ¡Krazowsky, no empieces a jugar sucio!**— gritó acercándose al grupo de adolescentes.

**.**

En ese mismo instante Isabella se puso de pie en su despacho y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Lo había escuchado gritarles a sus alumnos y no pudo evitar el deseo irrefrenable de ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el primer día de Edward como entrenador.

Se quedó a una prudente distancia para no ser descubierta. Lo observó mientras hablaba con Jason Krazowsky. El chico lo escuchaba atentamente al igual que el resto. No parecía que lo estuviera reprendiendo sino charlando amigablemente, dejando de lado su rol de superior para convertirse en uno más de ellos. A Isabella le gustó aquella actitud y entonces se preguntó por qué Edward había sido despedido dos años atrás de la secundaria Cleaver Hill, por lo que ella podía ver tenía una conexión muy especial con los chicos y según sus propios relatos había conseguido que sus entrenados ganaran varios campeonatos.

Recordó que Edward había estado algo reacio al mencionar el tema y solo le había dicho que había tenido una diferencia de opiniones con el director de la escuela. Debía ser así, porque como entrenador sin lugar a dudas, era estupendo. Sonrió al verlo robarles una de las pelotas a los chicos para ponerse a encestar él mismo. Se movía con tanta gracia, elevándose con agilidad. Desde la ventana pudo notar los músculos de sus brazos que se contorneaban al compás de sus movimientos. Encestó cuatro de cinco y todos los chicos lo agasajaron con aplausos y silbidos para luego amontonarse a su alrededor para chocar sus manos con las de él.

Isabella sonrió. Se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo de ver a Edward en todo su esplendor como entrenador. Tenía tantas ganas de bajar y correr hasta él para enredarse en sus brazos y besarlo hasta sentir que se quedaba sin aire para seguir respirando. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Unos pasos acercándose la sacaron del sopor en el cual se encontraba.

**—Isabella trajeron este sobre para ti**— Alice dejó un gran sobre de Manila sobre su escritorio— **Es casi la hora de almorzar**— le recordó.

Isabella se dio vuelta.

**—Sí, bajaré al comedor enseguida**— se apartó de la ventana y echó un rápido vistazo al sobre. Estaba dirigido a ella y no tenía membrete alguno. Lo dejó junto a los demás pendientes que tenía para la tarde y salió del despacho con destino al comedor.

El comedor de la escuela Saint Thomas se transformaba en una multitud caótica de chicos y chicas a la hora del almuerzo. Parecía un hormiguero de adolescentes moviéndose de acá para allá y el bullicio podía dejar sordo a cualquiera. La mesa reservada para los profesores y empleados de la escuela estaba algo apartada pero era imposible que tanta agitación pasara desapercibida.

Isabella se sirvió un almuerzo liviano consistente en una porción pequeña de pollo asado y ensalada de tomate, puerro y zanahoria. Alice, quien la acompañaba no se cansaba de repetirle lo mal que se estaba alimentando. Ambas se dirigieron a la mesa en donde ya estaban disfrutando de su comida un par de profesores y se sentaron una al lado de la otra.

Isabella estaba bebiendo su refresco de arándanos cuando Alice le dio un codazo en la cintura.

**— ¡Alice, por Dios! ¿Qué haces?—** el líquido oscuro por poco se derramó encima de su blusa.

**— ¡Mira!**

Isabella levantó la vista y sus ojos se posaron en el hombre que venía hacia ellas. Su respiración se agitó de repente y tuvo que dejar el refresco en la mesa para no ser ella quien finalmente se lo volcara encima. Estaba guapísimo, se había duchado y llevaba una camisa color celeste y unos vaqueros gastados. Isabella no había contado con eso, Edward sentada a la misma mesa que ella, destilando sensualidad por cada poro de su piel tostada por el sol.

**— ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?**— preguntó cargando su bandeja y sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus hoyuelos encantadores atrajeran las miradas de todas las mujeres del lugar.

**— ¡Por supuesto!**— Alice le señaló un lugar vacío justo enfrente de ellas, al lado del profesor de Matemáticas.

Edward levantó una pierna y la pasó por la banqueta de madera y se sentó muy orondo. Isabella agachó la mirada cuando notó que él le estaba sonriendo a ella en especial. Pudo sentir el calor subiendo por sus mejillas. _¡Cielo Santo, seguramente todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba!_

**— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase?**— preguntó Alice encantada con su aparición.

**—Muy bien… ¿Alice, verdad?**

Alice asintió.

**—No me puedo quejar, el grupo es estupendo y además he comprobado que son muy buenos, capaces de competir contra los mejores equipos del país**— dijo antes de beber un sorbo de surefresco.

Isabella seguía sin pronunciar palabra, presentía que si lo hacía solo lograría balbucear y tartamudear. Edward parecía interesado en la charla que estaba manteniendo con su secretaria pero sus ojos verdes se fijaban en ella a cada segundo.

**—Ni has tocado tu comida, Bella**— comentó Alice para hacerla parte de la conversación.

**—En realidad no tengo mucha hambre**— respondió. Bien, al menos no había tartamudeado.

**—Deberías alimentarte bien, tú misma me has contado que la modista te ha dicho que si sigues adelgazando no vas a lucir tu vestido de novia como se debe**— le recordó Alice de repente.

Isabella sonrió nerviosa.

**—Seguramente son los nervios de la boda**— dijo Edward mirándola seriamente.

**—Seguramente**— respondió ella automáticamente.

Se había creado cierta tensión debido al rumbo en el que se había disparado la conversación e Isabella notó la irritabilidad en las palabras de Edward.

**—Cuéntanos, Isabella. ¿Tienen ya lista la casa en la que van a vivir tu y Mike Newton?**— la pregunta vino del señor Tanner, elprofesor de Matemáticas quien a esas alturas ya se había prendido ala charla.

Isabella le sonrió amablemente pero por dentro quería estrangular al hombre.

**—Faltan algunos detalles**— solo respondió, deseando haber saciado la curiosidad de todos los presentes.

**—Supongo que será una propiedad majestuosa, digna de un heredero millonario y su flamante esposa**— dijo Edward con ironía.

Estaba enfadado y ya no podía ocultarlo. Isabella rogó en silencio que nadie más se diera cuenta de ello.

**—Es… es una casa en las afueras del pueblo; Mike mandó a restaurarla especialmente para que vivamos allí cuando nos casáramos**— estaba respondiendo solo para no parecer grosera y para no levantar sospechas pero en verdad lo que quería era gritarle a Edward y a todos que su boda se estaba convirtiendo para ella en la peor de las pesadillas.

De pronto Isabella sintió que algo le rozaba la rodilla por debajo de la mesa; soltó el tenedor sobre la bandeja y todos se quedaron observándola.

**— ¿Te ocurre algo?**— preguntó Alice al notar su inquietud.

**—No, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.**

Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Edward. _¡No podía estar haciéndole algo como aquello en medio de tanta gente! ¡Pero lo estaba! _Y cuando sintió que su pie comenzó a subir unpoco más arriba de su rodilla, ella apretó las piernas, atrapando el piede Edward entre ellas. Eso solo hizo que él continuara con sudescarado juego. Edward no tenía medias y rápidamente su dedogordo subió por la entrepierna de Isabella hasta llegar a la tela de susbragas.

Isabella le suplicó en silencio que se detuviera, sus ojos le estaban rogando que no le hiciera aquello, pero Edward desvió la mirada y comenzó a charlar con el odioso profesor de Matemáticas mientras su pie acariciaba su vagina por encima de las bragas.

Isabella tuvo que reprimir un gemido y lo ahogó con un sorbo de su refresco. Se movió en su silla hacia atrás pero la pierna de Edward era lo suficientemente larga como para alcanzarla. Isabella arrojó una servilleta al suelo a propósito y se agachó para recogerla, aprovechó para cerciorarse que el mantel era lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar lo que estaba sucediendo por debajo de la mesa.

El pie desnudo de Edward se movió entre sus piernas que seguían apretándolo con fuerza para impedir que siguiera atormentándola, pero cuando él logró meter sus dedos debajo de las bragas y tocó los labios húmedos de su coño Isabella sintió que se estaba derritiendo bajo aquel contacto tan íntimo en medio de la escuela entera. Entonces relajó sus piernas y soltó el pie de Edward para que se moviera libremente por su coño.

Tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa con fuerza para soportar la marea salvaje que se desataba en la parte baja de su vientre y que la quemaba por dentro. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que ahora parecían estar más oscuros. Él hablaba con los demás pero toda su atención estaba concentrada en los dedos de su pie que hacían estragos en su vulva hinchada y que latía con espasmos ligeros, haciéndole recordar a Isabella lo que era follar con Edward.

Edward por su parte ya había bajado uno de sus brazos por debajo de la mesa e Isabella supo que se estaba tocando la polla. Isabella se la imaginó erecta y dura, enorme descansando en la palma de su mano.

_¡Dios aquello tenía que terminar o acabaría por explotar allí mismo en medio de todo el mundo!_

El timbre que anunciaba el final del receso sonó y lentamente el lugar se fue vaciando. La mesa que ocupaban ellos también se fue quedando vacía hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos, Alice y un par de profesoras que aún estaban terminando sus cafés.

**—Isabella te recuerdo que tenemos una reunión en quince minutos con el representante de la empresa que se encargará de las tareas de mantenimiento este año**— le dijo Alice poniéndose de pie. Isabella la escuchó pero seguía inmersa en la nube de placer en la que Edward la había envuelto**—. Será mejor que te des prisa.**

Isabella sabía que debía levantarse de aquella banqueta pero como hacerlo cuando el dedo gordo de Edward se enterraba en su coño con suaves golpecitos que le estaban haciendo perder el control.

**—En… enseguida voy, Alice**— pudo decir haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantener el control de su voz— **Tú adelántate que yo te alcanzo.**

**—Está bien, como quieras**— dirigió su atención a Edward—**Edward, nos vemos.**

Él la miró y le sonrió.

**—Hasta luego, Alice**— le dijo.

La mano izquierda de Edward descansaba en la mesa mientras la otra se dedicaba a tocar su verga erecta por encima de sus pantalones. Ahora solo quedaban las otras dos profesoras y ellos dos.

**—Debo... debo irme**— dijo Isabella clavando sus ojos grises en los de él. Edward quitó el dedo y lo deslizó por los labios menores de su vagina en donde manaba su jugo**—. Edward… por favor, detente**— le pidió.

**— ¿Estás segura?**— le preguntó. El comedor ahora estaba casi vacío y a Isabella le pareció que la voz de Edward estaba resonando en todo el lugar.

**—Si… si**— dijo con poca convicción— **Debo irme, tengo una reunión en menos de quince minutos… por favor.**

Edward entrecerró los ojos y de mala gana sacó su pie del nido caliente en el que había hurgado tan deliciosamente. Se puso el zapato y se enderezó en la banqueta, pero su mano seguía masajeando su polla.

Isabella cerró las piernas, temblaban como una hoja y metió una mano por debajo de la mesa para acomodarse las bragas en su sitio.

Juntó las fuerzas necesarias y se puso de pie.

**—Que te vaya bien en tu reunión**— le dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarla.

**—Gracias.**

Isabella le dedicó una última mirada antes de abandonar el comedor. Una de sus manos continuaba oculta debajo del mantel y ella sabía muy bien por qué.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese Edward cada ves es mas atrevido!<strong>

**¿Review's?**

**Gracias por sus Follows/Favoritos/Reviews**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 11<span>**

La reunión había durado casi dos horas e Isabella ya se estaba sintiendo ahogada entre las cuatro paredes del salón de juntas rodeada de toda aquella gente. Esa era una de las tareas que más odiaba de ser directora, ocuparse de contratar a la empresa de mantenimiento que se hacía cada año y que ella por fuerza debía llevar a cabo. En ese momento era cuando se preguntaba donde estaban metidos los integrantes de la comisión escolar que si se sentían con el derecho de inmiscuirse en otros asuntos y dejaban de lado aquel al cual parecían no prestarle importancia.

Le pidió a Alice que se encargara de despedir a los representantes de la empresa seleccionada porque no tenía cabeza para nada más y mucho menos para fingir una sonrisa amable y estrechar manos sudadas.

Cuando el salón de juntas se quedó vació, Isabella se dejó caer en la silla giratoria y estiró ambas piernas hacia delante. Necesitaba una ducha relajante y una cama tibia. Su mente se disparó de inmediato y se imaginó a Edward esperando por ella, en esa cama tibia, completamente desnudo y demandante.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero por más que lo intentara no lograba apartar ese pensamiento de su mente, tampoco le había sido posible olvidarse lo que había sucedido en el comedor de la escuela. Había sido una locura, una osadía de su parte provocarla de aquella manera en frente de todo el mundo. Tendría que reprocharle su actitud y pedirle que no lo hiciera otra vez. Al menos no en público.

Sonrió y se lamió los labios.

_¡Dios! ¡Qué delicioso era el sabor de lo prohibido!_ Si alguien los hubiera pescado hubiera sido su fin como directora del Saint Thomas.

Respiró hondo y sus ojos apuntaron al reloj de pared. Dejó escapar un resoplo de fastidio; en menos de una hora Mike vendría por ella para llevarla a la casa en la que vivirían luego de la boda. Mike; boda, últimamente esas eran dos palabras que no le gustaba mencionar o escuchar en una misma frase. No tenía más remedio que hablar con Mike, era primordial hacerlo sobre todo cuando solo faltaban doce días para la boda.

Ya ni siquiera podía imaginarse como la señora Newton, era Edward quien ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos desde que había surgido en su vida como por arte de magia; primero en un sueño y luego gracias a un capricho del destino que lo había colocado en su camino inesperadamente.

Debía moverse, no ganaba nada tirada en aquella silla; además el salón ahora vacío le pareció más enorme que nunca. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su despacho. Tenía que controlar sus nervios y buscar la mejor manera de decirle a Mike que ya no se convertiría en su esposa. Era inútil, después de todo nunca hay una buena manera de decirle a alguien que ya no lo amas.

Atravesó el pasillo que lentamente fue llenándose de adolescentes ansiosos por terminar un nuevo día de escuela, buscó a Edward entre ellos pero no lo encontró, seguramente ya se había marchado luego de dar su última clase.

Entró a su despacho y se puso a revisar los pendientes que había dejado para asistir a la reunión. Papeles que leer y firmar, rutina que cumplía como una autómata. Miró la pila de documentos, parecía que se habían amontonado encima de su escritorio de repente.

Buscó su bolígrafo y se volcó a su tarea. Había perdido la noción del tiempo estampando su elegante firma pero cuando escuchó la voz de Mike saludando a Alice supo que había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a él. Ordenó los papeles y entonces reparó en el sobre que Alice le había entregado esa mañana; ya no tendría tiempo de ver de que se trataba así que optó por guardarlo dentro de su bolso para chequearlo más tarde en su departamento. Estaba doblando el sobre y guardándolo en su bolso cuando Mike abrió la puerta de su despacho. Estaba elegantemente vestido como siempre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rodeó el escritorio y asió a Isabella de la cintura para abrazarla.

**—Hola, Bella**— le dio un mordisco en el cuello— **¡Y no me digas que alguien puede vernos! ¡Me moría de ganas de verte, cielo!**

Isabella se colgó el bolso en el hombro y no dijo nada solamente le sonrió.

—**Acabo de hablar con los decoradores y me han dicho que tendrán lista la cocina para cuando nosotros lleguemos**— le comentó con entusiasmo mientras caminaban por el patio de la escuela hacia el Mustang de Mike estacionado en la acera.

Isabella se acomodó el bolso y permitió a Mike que abriera la puerta del acompañante por ella.

**— ¿No dices nada, Bella?**— Mike la tomó del brazo antes de que ella se metiera en el Mustang.

**—Lo siento, Mike. He tenido un día fatal y el dolor de cabeza no ayuda.**

Mike la ayudó a subirse al auto en completo silencio. Sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal y sus jaquecas solo eran excusas.

**—Luego de la boda, cuando nos tomemos unos días te sentirás como nueva**— le dijo él apretando las manos al volante con fuerza.

Isabella dejó el bolso en su regazo y lo miró sorprendida.

**— ¿Nos tomaremos unos días? Creí que lo dejaríamos para más adelante, no mencionaste nada…**

**— ¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero creo que no podemos posponer la luna de miel! Yo puedo delegar las tareas de la empresa a alguno de mis socios y en la escuela no creo que se mueran si les faltas algunos días…**

**— ¡Pero, Mike, habíamos quedado…**

**—Sí, amor, pero te hará bien alejarte un tiempo y relajarte, además no te he contado a dónde iremos**— alegó sonriendo feliz, o almenos eso era lo que parecía.

**— ¿Adónde iremos?**— preguntó Isabella fingiendo interés.

—**He reservado un tour por las principales ciudades de Europa**— dijo mientras doblaban en una esquina— **¿Te imaginas, cariño? ¡Roma, París, Londres… a nuestros pies!**

Lo único que quería hacer Isabella en ese momento era arrojarse del auto en movimiento y escapar de los planes que Mike tenía para ella.

**—Suena… suena estupendo**— solo pudo decir.

Mike la observó y por supuesto que había notado su falta de desinterés al respecto pero prefirió guardar silencio. Unos cuantos minutos después el Mustang estaba entrando en la mansión que Mike había mandado a restaurar para transformarla en su futura residencia.

Bajaron del auto y recorrieron el sendero de piedras blancas que llevaba a la entrada principal. Era una propiedad imponente, de tres plantas con las paredes exteriores pintadas de blanco y sostenidas con gruesas columnas de granito. Siete escalones conducían al porche, la puerta estaba abierta y el interior de la casa emanaba olor a pintura fresca.

**—Ven**— Mike le pasó un brazo por el hombro y la llevó hasta la galería frontal.

Un hombre vestido con un mameluco color gris les salió al encuentro.

**—Señor Newton, señorita Swan, buenas tardes**— extendió la mano afablemente— **¡Qué bueno que hayan podido venir finalmente!** **El señor Dustin nos avisó de su visita. Pasen tranquilos, solo procuren no apoyarse en las paredes porque todavía la pintura está fresca.**

Entraron y a pesar de que la casa aún estaba desprovista de mobiliario era majestuosa.

_Demasiado lujo, pensó_ Isabella al contemplar los altos muros pintados de un color cielo, del centro del recibidor colgaba un enorme candelabro antiguo. El piso era de granito en tonos oscuros y brillaba tanto que se veían reflejados en él como si fuera un espejo.

**— ¿Te gusta?**— le preguntó Mike susurrando a su oído.

Isabella se tomó unos segundos para responder. El sonido de martillazos y golpes inundó el lugar.

**—Es imponente**— dijo, sin dudas aquel era el calificativo adecuado.

**—Y espera a ver cuando traigan los muebles, mamá los ha elegido personalmente.**

Isabella supo entonces que la casa en donde ella viviría tendría el toque de su sofisticada suegra. No había manera de refutar semejante hecho e Isabella estaba segura que su suegra se encargaría de manejar también su propia vida. Esa era solo una razón más para desistir de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer al casarse con un hombre al que ahora estaba segura, no amaba.

Respiró hondo, debía armarse de valor y hablar con él con sinceridad.

**—Mike… debemos hablar.**

Mike pareció no escucharla.

**—La cocina debe estar quedando estupenda**— la arrastró a través del recibidor.

Entraron en la cocina e Isabella no se sorprendió con lo que vio. Aquel lugar era una copia exacta de la cocina de la casa de Dorotea Newton, salvo por el color de las paredes. Isabella reprimió las ganas de soltar una carcajada y de arremeter contra su suegra. Optó por cruzarse de brazos y quedarse en silencio.

Mike le sonrió y buscó su boca con la suya.

**—Si la casa no estuviera llena de obreros ya te habría hecho el amor en el piso de la sala**— le dijo besando ahora la curva de su cuello.

**— ¡Mike, compórtate!**— le dijo Isabella dándole un pequeño empujón.

Entonces Mike clavó sus ojos en los de ella; había rabia en ellos.

**— ¿Qué te sucede, Bella? La otra noche en mi auto no estabas tan recatada**— soltó llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

Isabella desvió la mirada, temerosa de que él descubriera lo que pasaba por su mente en ese preciso instante. Esa noche, en su auto había tenido un orgasmo maravilloso porque se había imaginado que era Edward quien la estaba follando y no él.

**—Estoy cansada, nerviosa. No sé pero últimamente me siento apabullada por todo**— de una manera aquello era hasta verdad.

Odiaba tener que seguir mintiéndole a Mike.

**—No veo la hora de que te conviertas en la señora Newton**— le dijo él olvidando su enojo y buscando su cuerpo.

Isabella dejó que él la abrazara. _¡Dios, cómo odiaba engañarlo de aquel modo!_ Mike no se lo merecía; tenía que develarle la verdad y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Estuvo entre sus brazos un par de minutos para ayudarse a tomar coraje antes de hablar.

**—Mike, hay algo que tengo que decirte**— se lo dijo en voz baja, cerca de su oreja.

En ese preciso instante, el teléfono móvil de Mike comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Él se separó y atendió la llamada dejando a Isabella en un rincón. Un momento después, él regresó a su lado.

**—Tengo que marcharme, al parecer surgió un inconveniente en la empresa y ninguno de mis socios se encuentra disponible**— leexplicó cerrando el teléfono móvil para guardarlo.

Isabella sintió que la ocasión de terminar con toda aquella situación se había evaporado. Cuando había finalmente encontrado el valor para hablar con Mike, él no podría escucharla.

**—Está bien**— respondió visiblemente abatida.

**—Vamos, te llevaré a tu apartamento y desde allí sigo hasta la empresa**— le tomó la mano— **Lo siento, quería que pasáramos una velada especial, cielo.**

Isabella le sonrió.

**—No te preocupes, Mike.**

El viaje se hizo casi en silencio e Isabella dio gracias por ello. No tenía ánimos para seguir escuchando a Mike hablar de la boda, de la casa y de la sorpresiva luna de miel en Europa. La despidió en la acera con un beso ligero en la boca y se marchó en su Mustang a toda velocidad. Isabella subió a su apartamento y cuando llegó encontró a Rosalie pintándose las uñas de sus pies cómodamente instalada en el sofá de la sala.

**—Creí que tenías noche romántica con Mike hoy**— comentó sorprendida de ver a Isabella a esas horas en casa.

**—Surgió un imprevisto en la empresa y tuvo que marcharse**— respondió ella dejando su bolso sobre la mesita ratona para luego dejarse caer en el sofá al lado de su amiga.

**— ¡Qué carita, amiga!**— Rosalie sopló sus uñas recién pintadas en un tono rojo furioso.

**—Estaba a punto de decirle a Mike que no quiero casarme con él cuando el teléfono sonó**— soltó dejando escapar un suspiro.

Rosalie soltó el frasquito de esmalte y se sentó de un sopetón.

**— ¿Qué tú qué?**— se había quedado boquiabierta.

**—Lo que oíste, Rosalie. No quiero casarme con Mike…ya no**— respondió con convicción.

En el rostro de Rosalie se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**— ¡Es la mejor decisión que has tomado en mucho tiempo, amiga!**

**—No sé si es la mejor, pero sí sé que no quiero unir mi vida a un hombre que ya no despierta nada en mí.**

Rosalie subió ambas piernas encima del sofá.

**—Supongo que la razón es Edward**— dijo sin temor a equivocarse.

Isabella se tomó la cabeza con las manos y dio un par de sacudidas.

**— ¡Dios Santo! ¡Mi vida se ha convertido en una caja de sorpresas en estos últimos días! Me cuesta hasta reconocerme, Rosalie. ¡Edward puso mi mundo patas arriba!**

**—Madame Athenodora tenía razón, Bella. Él es el hombre que te pertenece y lo sabías aún antes de conocerlo**— hizo una pausa— **¿No es eso emocionante e increíble?**

Isabella asintió. Era lisa y llanamente así. Edward le pertenecía y ella le pertenecía a él. Ahora lo sabía.

**—Necesito hablar con Mike lo antes posible, no quiero seguir engañándolo porque no se lo merece.**

**—No se lo merece, pero tampoco es tu culpa, Bella. El destino tenía otra cosa preparada para ti y lo bueno es que todavía estás a tiempo de anular la boda.**

**—Sí, voy a acabar con las ilusiones de Mike y no sabes lo que me duele, porque lo quiero mucho pero ya no lo amo, no después de haber conocido a Edward**— no iba a ponerse a comentar con Rosalie lo que Edward lograba en ella con un solo roce o una sola mirada de esos ojos intensamente verdes.

**—Me imagino, me imagino**— comentó Rosalie con una sonrisa picarona.

**—Bueno, será mejor tome una ducha**— Isabella se puso de pie y vio su bolso encima de la mesita y entonces recordó el sobre que había llegado para ella sin remitente alguno—**Lo había olvidado.**

**— ¿Qué sucede?**— preguntó Rosalie— **¿Y eso?**

Isabella sacó el sobre, lo desdobló y lo abrió. Era extraño que no tuviera algún membrete, sin dudas se trataba de algo personal.

**—Llegó esta mañana a la escuela, pero con tantos pendientes que tenía lo fui dejando para después y recién ahora me acordé que lo tenía en el bolso.**

Lo abrió, en el interior había unos cuantos papeles escritos. Un nombre que resaltaba en tinta azul captó de inmediato su atención. Leyó los primeros párrafos y supo de inmediato de que se trataba.

Era el expediente de Edward; estaba su currículo completo y todos sus datos, personales y laborales. Ignoraba porque alguien se los había mandado a ella, sobre todo porque él ya había sido contratado por orden de la comisión escolar sin siquiera constatar primero sus antecedentes. La palabra de Angela Cullen había sido suficiente para que él se hubiera quedado con el puesto de entrenador.

**— ¿De qué se trata?**— preguntó curiosa Rosalie.

Isabella siguió leyendo.

**—Es el curriculum vitae de Edward.**

**— ¿Tú lo habías solicitado?**

**—No, y eso es lo extraño, sabes que él fue contratado porque su tía es parte importante de la comisión escolar, nadie se preocupó por leerlo**— dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

Su corazón amenazó con detenerse dentro de su pecho cuando llegó a la última hoja.

**—Bella… ¿qué sucede? Te pusiste pálida de repente**— Rosalie se sentó a su lado.

**— ¡Dios, no puede ser!**— Isabella negó con la cabeza pero lo que sus ojos acababan de leer la golpeó con dureza. Los papeles se deslizaron de sus manos y fueron a parar al suelo.

Rosalie entonces notó que Isabella comenzaba a temblar fuera de control.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! ¿Que dirán esos papeles para que Bella haya reaccionado así? ¿Teorías?<strong>

**Gracias por sus Favoritos/Follows/Reviews**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 12<span>**

Edward estaba devorando una tajada de pastel de limón en la cocina cuando su tía Angela entró y se sentó frente a él. Parecía famélico, como si no hubiese probado bocado en días. Al parecer los encuentros con Isabella lo dejaban totalmente extenuado y encantadoramente satisfecho.

Se lamió los labios para recoger las últimas migajas del rico pastel que su tía había horneado para él y le sonrió. Supo enseguida que algo no andaba muy bien, la mirada reprobatoria en los ojos severos de su tía Angela hablaban por sí solos.

**—Tía Angela, el pastel te quedó delicioso, como siempre. Me vas a malacostumbrar si sigues preparándome estos manjares**— le dijo para animar el ambiente.

Angela cruzó sus manos huesudas encima de la mesa y prácticamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

**— ¡Edward Cullen, te conozco como si yo misma te hubiera parido!**— soltó levantando el tono de su voz.

_¡Oh, oh!_ Definitivamente su tía había olido que algo estaba sucediendo. Edward se aclaró la garganta y suspiró antes de poder pronunciar palabra.

**—Tía…**

**—Edward**— hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirar a su sobrino a los ojos— **No hace falta que te recuerde los motivos por los cuales fuiste** **despedido de Cleaver Hill; tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que he luchado** **para que la verdad no saliera a la luz pero me temo que estás a** **punto de cometer el mismo error… si es que no lo has cometido ya.**

Edward se estiró en la silla y se tocó el estómago, de repente le dolían las tripas.

**—He notado tu cambio de humor en los últimos días, Edward. Reconozco la mirada de un hombre cuando está interesado en alguna mujer y visto que desde que has llegado a Forks no has salido de la casa, solo para ir a la escuela…**

Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones vaqueros.

**—Tía Angie… lo que pasó en Cleaver Hill no volverá a repetirse**—le aseguró— **Las cosas no sucedieron como todo el mundo pensaba y tú lo sabes.**

**—Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes pero todos en la secundaria creyeron lo que Lauren Mallory contó.**

El nombre de Lauren Mallory solo trajo recuerdos amargos que creía olvidados. Lo sucedido en Cleaver Hill había arruinado no solo su vida profesional sino que también había manchado su reputación.

**—No entiendo por qué dices que pude haber cometido el mismo error**— dijo contrariado.

**—Sé que detrás de ese cambio y de esas sonrisitas tontas hay una mujer y lo único que espero es que la historia no vuelva a repetirse.**

Edward tenía ganas de gritarle a su tía por lo que le estaba diciendo. Ella sabía muy bien como habían estado las cosas realmente y odiaba que le hiciera esa clase de planteos. Lo de Lauren Mallory no podría volver a repetirse porque no había sucedido nada de lo que la adolescente de dieciséis años había contado sin tapujos en la lengua. Esa etapa de su vida había quedado sepultada en su pasado aunque a veces viniera a su mente solo para atormentarlo.

**—No te preocupes, tía**— solo le dijo caminando hacia la puerta— **He aprendido de mis errores.**

_¡Y vaya qué lo había hecho!_ El día que una adolescente se le acercara nuevamente él estaría preparado para correr.

**.**

Isabella despertó en su cama, le dolía la cabeza y sentía un extraño mareo, era como si toda la habitación le estuviera dando vueltas. Hizo un intento por incorporarse y sentarse en la cama. Acomodó un almohadón en la espalda y se recostó. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba leyendo los papeles que alguien había dejado en su despacho y que había comenzado a temblar de repente.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Rosalie entró cargando una taza con un líquido humeante.

**—Te hice este té de camomila para que te relajes**— dejó la taza encima de la mesita de noche.

Entonces lo recordó todo. Los papeles eran el curriculum vitae de Edward y en él aparecía el motivo de su despido de la secundaria Cleaver Hill.

**—Los papeles que estaban en el sobre…**— murmuró con la voz pastosa.

**—Los he guardado luego de que te desmayaste**— le dijo Rosalie— **¡Vaya susto que me has dado!**

**— ¿Dónde están?**— preguntó inquieta.

**—Te he dicho que los he guardado y…**

**— ¡Tráemelos!—** le ordenó cambiando el semblante de su rostro.

Rosalie se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

**—Bella, no creo que sea lo más prudente, ¿por qué no te tomas el té y luego te traigo esos dichosos papeles?**

Isabella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

**— ¡Quiero esos papeles, Rosalie!**

**— ¡Está bien, está bien!**— se puso de pie de un salto y salió a la sala para volver unos pocos segundos después con el sobre de papel Manila en sus manos—**Aquí los tienes.**

Isabella cogió el sobre y sin perder tiempo sacó los papeles. Sabía donde estaba lo que buscaba; lo que la había dejado tan afectada la primera vez que los había leído. En la última página se detallaban las razones por las cuales Edward Cullen había sido dimitido de su cargo como entrenador de la secundaria Cleaver Hill con lujo de detalles.

Volvió a leerlo una y otra vez bajo la atenta mirada de Rosalie y aún seguía sin creerlo. Ahora entendía la actitud de Edward cuando le había explicado escuetamente porque había sido despedido de su trabajo dos años atrás… _No podía ser verdad._

**— ¿Qué dicen esos papeles, Bella?**

Isabella dejó la última hoja sobre su regazo.

**—La verdad, Rosalie, solo dicen la verdad...**

Isabella estacionó su auto frente a la casa y apagó el motor. De repente todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio y meditó un instante si lo que estaba haciendo era lo más sensato. Ya estaba allí y no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Buscó su bolso; el sobre marrón de papel Manila asomaba por la abertura. Se bajó y lo apretó contra su estómago.

Observó la casa, hacía más de una hora que había anochecido y solo había luz en dos de las ventanas, una de la planta baja y la otra del primer piso. Al menos no estaban durmiendo. Avanzó unos pocos pasos y se volvió a preguntar si no estaba a tiempo todavía de marcharse, pero sus pies seguían arrastrándola hacia la casa, comandando sus acciones.

Se detuvo en la escalinata y en ese instante tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, pero la luz del porche se encendió y supo que no había posibilidades ya de dar marcha atrás. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho cuando vio que era Edward quien abría la puerta. Él se quedó parado, sorprendido por su aparición.

**— ¡Isabella!**— en un segundo acortó la distancia que los separaba para estrecharla entre sus brazos pero ella levantó la mano y lo detuvo.

**—Lamento haber venido sin avisar, Edward pero necesitaba hablar contigo… es importante**— le había costado no dejar que él laabrazara cuando había extrañado su contacto todo el día.

Edward frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Qué sucede?**— ella había rechazado su abrazo y lo atribuyó a que estaban en la casa de su tía pero comenzaba a sospechar que se trataba de algo más.

**—** **¿Vas a invitarme a entrar o tendremos que hablar aquí?**— estaba de mal humor y no valía la pena ocultárselo. Sabía que si entraba debía encontrarse con Angela Cullen, pero la tía de Edward era en ese momento la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Edward la invitó a entrar, Isabella pasó a su lado y él se quedó aspirando su perfume durante un rato. Se ponía duro con tan solo sentir el olor y el calor que manaba de su cuerpo.

La condujo hasta la sala y le ofreció algo de beber.

**—No, gracias, estoy bien así**— se sentó en el sofá y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sin dudas la casa tenía el estilo de su dueña; sobria, elegante y hasta un poco anticuada—** ¿Tu tía no se encuentra?**

**—Está en su cuarto, seguramente ya se ha acostado**— le dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

**—Bien**— la verdad era que si podía marcharse de aquella casa y no toparse con ella, mucho mejor.

**—Jamás pensé que vendrías a buscarme**— le dijo él bajando el tono de su voz.

Isabella contempló como la mano de Edward se acercaba a su hombro. Se movió para impedir el contacto.

**—Necesitaba hablar contigo y no podía esperar**— aclaró apartando la vista de sus ojos verdes.

**—Me estás asustando, Isabella**— retiró la mano y la apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

Isabella ni siquiera sabía como empezar, entonces hizo lo que creyó más conveniente. Buscó en su bolso, sacó el sobre y se lo entregó.

**— ¿Qué es esto?**— Edward observó curioso el sobre que estaba dirigido a Isabella y que ella le estaba entregando ahora a él.

**—Descúbrelo tú mismo.**

Edward lo abrió y sacó los papeles. Isabella notó que se había puesto nervioso, seguramente porque había leído su propio nombre en el encabezado. Lo observó mientras él seguía leyendo y cuando por fin llegó a la última página, estudió su reacción.

Edward se quedó petrificado, con sus ojos negros clavados en el documento. Unos segundos después, los dejó caer sobre el sofá.

**—Isabella… yo**— balbuceó sin siquiera poder mirarla a los ojos.

**—Lo que dicen esos papeles está bastante claro, Edward**— dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma cuando en realidad quería gritarle y golpearlo con sus puños en el pecho.

**—Es mentira, Isabella… Tienes que creerme**— Edward buscó sus manos y antes de que ella las alejara él logró cogerlas entre las suyas— **Las cosas no sucedieron de esa manera.**

Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica en su rostro y Edward comprendió que ella estaba enormemente decepcionada.

**—** **¿No? ¿Y cómo sucedieron las cosas según tú?**— le espetó con la voz temblorosa.

**— ¡Ese informe que llegó a tus manos no cuenta la verdad, Isabella!**— le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella vio desesperación en su mirada profunda e intensamente verde.

**—Edward, me mentiste…**

**— ¡No, no te mentí! Solo… solo te oculté lo que había sucedido en realidad.**

**—Eso que está escrito en el informe**— buscó la manera de decir lo que su pecho quería expulsar—**¡Por Dios Santo, Edward! ¡Tuviste** **sexo con una menor de edad!**

Las palabras retumbaron en la sala pero los ecos más fuertes golpearon en la mente de Edward. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto contar su versión de los hechos.

**—Isabella, sé que todo indica que es así, pero, tienes que darme la oportunidad de explicarte como estuvieron realmente las cosas**— volvió a mirar los papeles desparramados sobre el sofá— **No entiendo** **porque esto llegó a tus manos pero ahora que te has enterado lo que** **sucedió en Cleaver Hill hace dos años es hora de que te cuente la** **verdad; mi verdad.**

Isabella se quedó en silencio, por dentro le dolía el pecho. Se sentía engañada por el hombre que estaba segura había llegado a su vida para apoderarse de su corazón. Aún así escucharía lo que él tenía que decirle, luego se marcharía.

**—Está bien**— dijo por fin clavando sus ojos grises en los de él— **Habla; te escucho.**

Edward tragó saliva y levantó una pierna encima del sofá.

**—Antes que nada quiero decirte que no fue mi intención ocultarte el verdadero motivo de mi despido, es solo que ese hecho significó algo sumamente desagradable por el que tuve que atravesar y que creí dejar en el pasado**—hizo una pausa— **Mi tía Angela me dijo que no tenía sentido mencionarlo porque ella ya se había encargado de que me dieran el puesto de entrenador sin que la comisión escolar o tú tuvieran que revisar mis antecedentes.**

Isabella asintió; eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

**—El hecho sucedió durante el primer semestre**— continuó— **Como ya sabes yo era en asistente del entrenador y el equipo había salido campeón las dos temporadas anteriores y apuntaba a llevarse el título una vez más. El equipo de porristas comenzó a entrenar en el mismo campo que nosotros; el entrenador sabía que solo eran una distracción pero aún así las dejó, siempre y cuando los chicos no les prestaran demasiada atención. Sus prácticas terminaban más temprano que las nuestras y entonces se quedaban a observarnos.**

Isabella lo escuchaba con atención, con la mirada clavada en la suya.

**—Una de las porristas comenzó a acercarse a mí con excusas tontas pero luego me di cuenta de que buscaba algo más**—Edwardsacudió la cabeza—** ¡Dios, si hubiera previsto lo que sucedería luego jamás hubiera dejado que se acercara a mí!**

**—Lauren Mallory**— dijo Isabella.

Edward asintió.

**— ¿Qué sucedió?**— sabía lo que había ocurrido porque lo había leído en el expediente pero necesitaba que él se lo dijera.

**—Lauren comenzó a perseguirme, se aparecía por todas partes y se encargaba de hacerme saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. Tenía dieciséis años pero tenía una mente sucia; me decía cosas que llegaban a ruborizarme. Sus intenciones eran claras, quería meterse en mi cama a como diera lugar**— explicó sin pelos en la lengua. Ya nole ocultaría nada a Isabella, ya no.

Isabella trató de imaginarse la situación pero no podía pensar en una niña de dieciséis años actuando de semejante manera; ella interactuaba con chicas de esa misma edad a diario y le costaba creer lo que Edward le estaba diciendo, sin embargo sintió que él le estaba abriendo su corazón.

**—Cada vez que yo la rechazaba se volvía más insistente. Esa niña era capaz de todo, Isabella. ¡No te imaginas las cosas que me decía cuando me encontraba a solas!**

**—Era una niña…**

**—No, no lo era, Isabella, en lo absoluto. Las cosas que hacía no las hace una niña**— le ahorraría los detalles escabrosos a Isabella— **No importaba cuantas veces yo le dijera lo mal que estaba actuando, ella se empeñaba más en buscarme. Esto la enfureció y entonces planeó muy bien su venganza.**

Isabella frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Venganza?**

**—Si, como lo oyes lo que sucedió y lo que provocó mi despido no fue más que la venganza de Lauren Mallory porque no quise meterla en mi cama**— explicó.

**—Cuéntame**— le pidió Isabella.

**—Ese día al término de las prácticas yo me fui a duchar luego de que lo hicieran los chicos del equipo. No había quedado nadie en los vestuarios, al menos era eso lo que yo pensaba**— una sonrisaamarga se dibujó en su rostro— **Al salir de la ducha, allí estaba ella, esperándome, dispuesta a todo. Se me acercó y cuando estuvo frente a mí se quitó el vestido que tenía puesto, no llevaba nada debajo. Nada**— dijo subrayando la última palabra.

Isabella lo observaba boquiabierta.

**—En un segundo se me tiró encima y me besó en la boca; yo la aparté de inmediato pero ese segundo alcanzó para arruinar mi vida. Al día siguiente, todos en la escuela supo lo sucedido, o al menos lo que la misma Lauren se había encargado de divulgar; le había pedido a alguien que nos sacara una foto. Obviamente fue la noticia de toda la semana en el periódico de la escuela. Mi reputación quedó pisoteada, nadie me creyó y no los culpo, las imágenes hablaban por sí solas. Lauren logró su venganza y yo pagué el precio por no haber aceptado acostarme con ella.**

Isabella pensó en ese mismo momento que si se cruzaba a la tal Lauren Mallory le sacudiría la cara de una bofetada.

**—Es terrible lo que me cuentas**— ella se había enterado de la versión oficial de los hechos a través de la información que había caído misteriosamente en sus manos pero ahora que sabía la verdad estaba horrorizada.

**—Esa historia me dejó devastado; perdí un empleo en el cual me sentía a gusto, tuve que soportar las miradas de desprecio y los comentarios alrededor de mí. Si las cosas hubieran llegado más lejos hubiera terminado en la cárcel, pero el director creyó más importante salvaguardar la reputación de la escuela y se encargó de que el asunto no llegara al dominio público. Lauren ya estaba vengada de todos modos…**

Isabella se acercó, se moría de ganas de abrazarlo.

—**No puedo imaginarme el infierno por el que debes haber pasado, Edward**— le dijo apenada.

**—Un infierno, eso fue exactamente, Isabella. Por dos años no conseguí trabajar en lo mío, entonces un día recibí el llamado de mi tía diciéndome que aquí en Forks estaban buscando un entrenador. Le dije que probablemente no me dieran el empleo cuando leyeran mi expediente pero ella me respondió que lograría que me dieran el puesto de todos modos.**

**—Y lo logró**— dijo Isabella. Y ahora estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho.

**—Y gracias a eso te conocí a ti**— Edward tomó sus manos y se las llevó a la boca. Besó sus dedos con ternura— **Isabella, entiendo que ahora que sabes la verdad probablemente no quieras que siga en mi puesto, pero no me pidas que me aleje de tu lado…no podría soportar estar lejos de ti.**

Isabella sintió un calor abrasador que comenzó en los dedos que Edward estaba ahora lamiendo y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

**—Edward, el puesto de entrenador es tuyo, los chicos están encantados contigo y haces… haces muy bien tu trabajo**— se estabarefiriendo obviamente a su labor como entrenador pero observándolocomochupabasusdedospodríahaberestadohablandotranquilamente de sus otras habilidades, aquellas que llevaba a caboperfectamente debajo de las sábanas.

**—No quiero marcharme de la escuela; pienso establecerme definitivamente aquí y no podría encontrar mejor empleo que el que tengo**— le mordió la muñeca de su mano derecha provocando queIsabella diera un respingo.

Isabella estaba a punto de decir que aquella era la decisión más acertada pero Edward le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas y ella no pudo pronunciar palabra.

**—No sabes lo que sentí cuando abrí al puerta y te vi**— le susurró al oído.

Isabella dejó que aquella voz profunda la envolviera lentamente.

**—Necesitaba verte, necesitaba escuchar de tus propios labios lo que había sucedido dos años atrás**— le dijo mirándolo directamente alos ojos— **Debemos averiguar como llegaron esos papeles a mis manos.**

Edward asintió pero ahora estaba ocupado lamiendo el cuello de Isabella.

**—Alguien… alguien quería que yo me enterara lo que había sucedido**— intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo pero era imposible cuando se estaba derritiendo por dentro.

Edward la calló buscando sus labios. La besó con ganas, hundiendo su lengua en el cielo de su boca, enroscando la suya con fuerza. Quería absorber la humedad deliciosa de aquellos labios carnosos que adoraba.

Isabella emitió un leve gemido y se acomodó mejor encima de él. Rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos y se entregó a sus besos. Un carraspeo a unos pocos metros de ellos acabó con el momento de pasión que se había desatado entre ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya sabemos lo que decían esos papeles... Quien se los habrá mandado a Bella? Y esa Lauren es toda una perra, lo mas triste es que en la realidad hay casos como el de Edward... Pero que bueno que Bella decidió escuchar a Ed... Ahora que explicación le darán a la Tía Angela?<strong>

**Gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios**

**¿Reviews?**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 13<span>**

El rostro severo de Angela Cullen mirándolos con mirada recriminatoria era sin dudas algo a lo que ni Isabella ni Edward estaban preparados para enfrentar.

Isabella se separó de Edward de inmediato y se puso de pie de un salto, los papeles cayeron al suelo y ella se agachó para recogerlos. Edward se acomodó en el sofá intentando ocultar la erección que pugnaba por salir de sus pantalones y le sonrió a su tía.

**—Tía Angela, creí que estabas dormida**— dijo incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Isabella seguía agachada juntando los papeles, retrasando el instante en que tuviera que levantar la vista para enfrentarse a la mirada adusta de Angela Cullen. Le ardían las mejillas, estaba sumamente avergonzada y no se atrevía a mirar a la dueña de casa a la cara.

**—Buenas noches, señorita Swan**— la voz de Angela retumbó en la sala como un trueno.

Isabella se quedó un segundo inmóvil y como pudo se puso de pie.

**—Buenas… buenas noches, señora Cullen**— titubeó mientras acomodaba los papeles dentro del sobre.

**—Tía, Isabella ha venido a traerme unos documentos de la escuela**— explicó Edward a sabiendas que su tía no se tragaría semejante mentira.

Angela Cullen avanzó hacia ellos y cuando estuvo a solo unos pocos centímetros Isabella tuvo que dejarse caer en el sofá porque las piernas parecían no responderle. _¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estaría pensando esa mujer de ella?_

**—Edward no subestimes mi inteligencia con semejante tontería**— miró a Isabella de arriba abajo— **Es más que evidente lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, pero si mal no recuerdo la señorita Swan está comprometida y a punto de casarse con el hijo de Dorotea Newton**— había ironía en sus palabras.

Por primera vez, Isabella levantó la mirada y enfrentó los ojos verdes de Angela Cullen; en ese instante se dio cuenta que eran idénticos a los de Edward solo que un poco más pequeños.

**—Señora Cullen, yo quisiera explicarle…**

Edward le tomó la mano y le hizo señas de que no siguiera hablando.

**—Tía; no vamos a justificar lo que estábamos haciendo porque lo que has visto se explica por sí solo**— dijo Edward con voz pausada— **Isabella y yo nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas y soy perfectamente consciente de que se casa en menos de dos semanas, en doce días para ser más específicos…**

**—Edward**— Isabella tenía que interrumpirlo—**Creo que hay algo que debes saber pero no sé si este es el mejor momento**— miró de soslayo a la señora Cullen que los contemplaba a ambos seriamente.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

**—** **¡Habla muchacha!**— dijo de repente Angela Cullen— **No nos tengas con el corazón en la boca a mi sobrino y a mí.**

Isabella miró a la mujer, era increíble pero ella parecía estar dispuesta a escucharla, además creyó percibir que el tono de su voz había cambiado ligeramente. Hasta la expresión de adustez se había evaporado de su rostro severo.

**—He decidido cancelar la boda**— respondió finalmente.

El primero que reaccionó ante la noticia fue Edward quien apretó con más fuerza la mano de Isabella y le sonrió. Angela Cullen solo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Has hablado con tu prometido ya?**

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

**—Iba a hablar con Mike esta tarde pero surgió un imprevisto y no pude hacerlo**— explicó— **Pero lo haré apenas tenga la ocasión… no puedo seguir con la farsa de una boda que ya no deseo**— añadió entrelazando sus dedos en los de Edward.

**— ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente por mi sobrino, Isabella?—**quiso saber Angela rompiendo la formalidad al llamarla por primera vez por su nombre de pila.

**— ¡Tía!**— Edward no podía creer que fuera ella quien estuviera formulando semejante pregunta.

Angela Cullen elevó las manos e hizo un ademán.

**— ¿Qué? ¡Creo que tengo el derecho de saberlo, sobre todo después de la escena que acabo de presenciar en la sala de mi propia casa!**— exclamó.

**—Es un asunto que Isabella y yo debemos tratar en privado, tía.**

Angela miró su reloj.

**—Está bien pero creo que no es un asunto que deban tratar a esta hora y en mi sala**— les dijo a ambos.

**—Por supuesto que no, tía**— Edward miró a Isabella un segundo— **¿Quieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?**

Isabella asintió porque salir de aquella casa y escapar de su tía era lo que más deseaba en ese preciso momento. Se pusieron de pie y entonces Angela se acercó a Isabella un poco más.

Isabella nuevamente sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder

**—Isabella, aunque no lo creas y aunque no apruebe lo que estaban haciendo en mi sofá favorito quiero que sepas que eres bienvenida a esta casa**— la tomó de los hombros y le dio unas palmaditas.

Isabella tuvo que tragar saliva antes de responderle.

**—Gra… gracias, señora Cullen**— hablaba como tonta a esas alturas pero la actitud de aquella mujer la había dejado atónita.

**—Llámame Angela.**

**—Ok, Angela**— repitió Isabella sonriéndole tímidamente.

**— ¿Nos vamos, Isabella?**— preguntó Edward interrumpiéndolas.

**—Sí, Edward, vamos.**

Ambos salieron de aquella sala con la sensación de que habían salido victoriosos de una difícil batalla. Cuando llegaron a la acera, Edward la detuvo e hizo que se girara. Le acarició el rostro con las manos y sus dedos se detuvieron en sus mejillas.

**—No estuvo tan mal, ¿no?**— le preguntó incapaz de esconder lo feliz que estaba.

**—No**— ella posó sus dos manos en su pecho, su corazón latía rápidamente— **¡Casi me morí cuando nos descubrió en semejante situación!**

**—Mi tía parece un ogro pero no lo es, Isabella**— le dio un beso leve y chupó su labio inferior— **Solo quiere verme feliz.**

**— ¿Y yo te hago feliz, Edward?**— preguntó ella mientras su dedos índices dibujaban pequeños círculos alrededor de sus tetillas.

**—Inmensamente feliz; sobre todo después de oír de tus propios labios que no te casarías con el idiota de Newton.**

**— ¡Mike no es un idiota, Edward!**

**—Cualquiera que se acerque a ti lo es**— respondió bajando el tono de su voz. Estaban en medio de la acera de la casa de su tía y estaba excitado hasta la médula.

**—Edward, debemos hablar, lo sabes**— le dijo Isabella cuando él comenzó a arrastrarla al interior de su Camaro.

Edward abrió la puerta del lado del conductor, entró al auto sin soltarla y en un segundo la sentó encima de su regazo. Isabella no tenía argumento alguno para impedir lo que estaba sucediendo; y tampoco quería hacerlo. Se alzó un poco para subir la falda de su vestido hasta la cintura, de inmediato las manos de Edward deslizaron con rapidez las bragas hacia abajo mientras que ella se encargaba de bajar el cierre de sus pantalones. Luego él la asió de la cintura y la acomodó de manera que la punta de su polla erguida tocara su coño; Isabella lo ayudó inclinándose un poco hacia delante. Sus rodillas se hundieron en el tapizado azulado del Camaro cuando la verga dura y caliente de Edward comenzó a enterrarse en ella.

**— ¡Oh, Edward!**— Isabella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros poderosos de Edward.

Él hundió el rostro entre los pechos de Isabella que aún estaban ocultos detrás del vestido, pero lo que la tela de algodón no podía esconder eran sus pezones erectos, perfectamente redondos que clamaban por sus caricias. Edward los mordió por encima del vestido y escuchó complacido el grito que salió de la garganta de Isabella.

Ella se arqueó más contra él, ofreciéndole el tesoro de sus pechos. De un manotazo, Edward abrió el frente del vestido y luego le subió el sujetador, dejando a la vista los pezones rosados; estaban hinchados y erguidos, reclamando el contacto directo de sus labios. Los lamió hambriento y luego dio pequeños mordiscos, tironeando los botones hasta hacerlos rebotar una y otra vez. Isabella se retorció de placer y respondió balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras la polla de Edward se hundía en ella hasta la raíz. La apretó entre las paredes de su vagina que se contraían al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Isabella se dejó caer encima del cuerpo de Edward mientras él la levantaba incrementando el ritmo de su movimiento, anticipándole lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ella clavó las uñas en su espalda y buscó sus labios. Se besaron con fervor mientras sus cuerpos danzaban unidos, cabalgando hacia la cima del placer absoluto. La punta de la polla de Edward tocó su clítoris hinchado e Isabella explotó entre sus brazos, corriéndose toda por dentro y derritiéndose de pasión. Edward gimió y susurró su nombre cuando su semilla se esparció en ella, inundando su centro y elevándola hasta el mismo firmamento.

Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al unísono. Isabella se acurrucó en el hueco de su hombro y sonrió satisfecha.

**—Estar contigo no se compara a nada, Edward**— le susurró al oído—**Eres mejor en la vida real que en los sueños.**

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás y la miró.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**— había logrado despertar su curiosidad con aquellas palabras.

Isabella metió una mano dentro de la camisa y le acarició el pecho.

**—Es una historia larga de contar, Edward.**

**—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla**— le dijo acariciando su melena. Su polla continuaba dentro de ella todavía.

**—Supongo que es tardísimo**— ignoraba cuanto tiempo había trascurrido desde su llegada.

**—Quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche, Isabella**— dijo él de repente.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta.

**— ¿Estás loco? ¡Después de la escena que tu tía presenció en la sala de su casa! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!**

**—Nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida.**

No estaba bromeando e Isabella lo sabía pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando todavía era oficialmente la novia y futura esposa de Mike Newton.

**—No puedo, Edward, primero tengo que solucionar mi vida, además hay cosas de las que debemos hablar tu y yo**— necesitaba contarle de su sueño y de la predicción de Madame Athenodora, pero sobre todo necesitaba decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

**—Podemos hablar ahora**— sugirió él pasando su dedo índice por la comisura de sus labios hinchados y humedecidos.

**—No, primero debo aclarar las cosas con Mike, luego hablaremos**— sabía que era demasiado tarde ya y que debía marcharse— **Debo irme…**

Edward protestó cuando ella se levantó y las paredes de su coño liberaron su polla. La observó mientras se acomodaba la ropa ya sentada en el asiento del acompañante.

**— ¿Qué hora es?**— le preguntó ella abrochándose los botones del vestido.

Edward se metió la polla semi erecta dentro de la bragueta de sus pantalones vaqueros y miró su reloj.

**—Faltan veinte para las once**— respondió tranquilamente.

**—Debo marcharme sino mañana no me levanta ni un cañón y debo llegar temprano a la escuela**— dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello en el espejo retrovisor.

**— ¿Hablarás mañana con Mike?**—Edward esperó su respuesta con ansiedad.

Ella clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él.

**—Sí, ya no puedo seguir engañándolo**—hizo una pausa**— Mike no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo…**

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le puso el dedo índice en la boca.

**—No digas eso, no le estás haciendo nada. Nosotros no planeamos conocernos ni volvernos locos el uno por el otro… simplemente sucedió.**

Isabella asintió. No lo habían planeado pero ella sabía muy bien que una fuerza sobrenatural había trazado su destino y el de Edward, haciendo que sus caminos se cruzaran. Edward le sonrió y cuando Isabella ya estuvo presentable él se bajó del Camaro y corrió hasta su puerta y la abrió para ella. La asió de la mano y cerró la puerta del auto de un puntapié.

**—Allí está mi auto**— le dijo ella señalando su Pontiac estacionado a unos metros del suyo.

Caminaron hasta él abrazados y antes de que ella subiera, Edward la rodeó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Fue un beso que le quitó la respiración y la hizo tambalear.

**—Para que me recuerdes mañana cuando hables con él**— le dijo contra su garganta.

Isabella le sonrió y se apartó para poder subirse a su auto.

**— ¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela?**— Edward se agachó y apoyó ambas manos en la ventanilla abierta.

**—Si**— ella le sonrió y él sintió que se ponía duro de nuevo.

**—Hasta mañana, Isabella.**

**—Hasta mañana, Edward.**

Encendió el motor y antes de marcharse le echó una última mirada. Edward hizo lo mismo y no se metió en la casa hasta que el Pontiac plateado de Isabella desapareció en medio de la noche. Alguien más los observaba a ambos; una sombra, oculta dentro de un vehículo al otro lado de la calle los había estado espiando desde que habían salido de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo bueno es que la tía Angela no les dijo nada. Y quien creen que los estaba espiando?<strong>

**Chicas aqui les dejo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 14<span>**

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada y con ganas de llover; el cielo azul de repente se había vuelto plomizo y se había levantado una leve brisa, clara señal de que el verano ya estaba despidiéndose para darle la bienvenida al otoño.

Isabella estaba desayunando a solas en su apartamento luego de que Rosalie se hubiera marchado a su trabajo. Se había despertado particularmente hambrienta esa mañana y estaba devorando un panecillo de canela mientras leía el periódico local.

Tenía al menos media hora más antes de salir y el hecho de que Mike no la hubiera llamado aún la estaba inquietando. Si no la buscaba durante el día ella misma se encargaría de ponerse en contacto con él. No podía atrasar más el momento en el que le dijera que ya no quería convertirse en su esposa. Había estado ensayando durante casi toda la noche que le diría y sobre todo sopesando las consecuencias que podría acarrear en la vida de un hombre como Mike Newton la decisión que había tomado.

Obviamente en un pueblo pequeño en donde se sabe todo enseguida la noticia se convertiría en la bomba del año. El escándalo sería inevitable y estaba seguro que la poderosa familia Newton sería quien se llevase la peor parte luego de la cancelación de la boda. Dorotea Newton seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo por haber causado semejante humillación a su hijo, pero muy en el fondo, Isabella sabía que la odiosa mujer estaría contenta de que él se hubiera librado de ella por fin.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolso; dejó el último bocado de panecillo en el plato y lo cogió.

El identificador de llamadas le indicó de quien se trataba.

**—Hola Mike.**

Del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba el silencio.

**— ¿Mike, estás ahí?**— era extraño que él no dijera nada.

**—Sí, Bella, aquí estoy**— hizo una pausa— **¿Cómo estás? ¿No te han vuelto las jaquecas?**

Isabella percibió el tono de su voz, le estaba hablando con ironía.

**—Estoy bien, Mike. Qué bueno que hayas llamado porque necesitamos hablar**— le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

**—Yo también quiero hablar contigo, Bella.**

**— ¿Puedes pasar por mi esta tarde? Podemos ir a ese bar nuevo que abrieron en el centro**— sugirió. Hablar con él en un lugar público era lo mejor.

**—No puedo verte a la tarde, Bella. Estoy en nuestra casa**— le dijo— **¿Por qué no te escapas un par de horas de la escuela y me alcanzas aquí?**

A Isabella no le gustó mucho la idea de encontrarse con Mike en aquel lugar, tampoco le gustaba la idea de abandonar su trabajo aunque sabía que no tenía ningún pendiente aquella mañana. Pero tenía que hablar con él de una vez.

**—Bien, entonces iré directamente a la casa. Le avisaré a Alice que llegaré tarde a la escuela**— respondió echando un vistazo a su reloj.

**—Te estaré esperando, cielo**— le dijo Mike antes de dar por finalizada la conversación.

Isabella sostuvo un momento el teléfono en su mano y se quedó mirando la pantalla azul. Había algo extraño en la voz de Mike, lo había notado de inmediato. Decidió que sería mejor averiguar lo que le sucedía en persona, por lo tanto terminó su panecillo, bebió el último sorbo de café y abandonó el apartamento; en el camino le avisaría a Alice que esa mañana llegaría un poco tarde al trabajo.

**.**

Cuando Edward llegó a las prácticas esa mañana todos en el campo notaron su buen humor. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo especial en sus ojos negros. Había saludado a sus alumnos y antes de comenzar con los ejercicios de precalentamiento les informó que en una semana participarían en un partido con uno de los mejores equipos del estado. Todos gritaron tres hurras por el equipo y nadie entonces dudaba del porqué de la expresión de felicidad en el rostro del entrenador Cullen.

Solamente él sabía el motivo de aquella sonrisa tonta bailando en su rostro, estaba así desde la noche anterior cuando había oído de los labios de Isabella que ya no habría boda. Era la mejor noticia que le hubiesen podido dar; era la certeza de que la mujer que amaba más que a su vida le pertenecía solo a él.

Como todos los días sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana de su despacho pero aquella mañana las persianas estaban bajas. No la había visto arribar a la escuela pero presumía que Isabella ya había llegado.

Sus alumnos comenzaron a hacer ejercicios de elongación bajo su supervisión; los minutos pasaron y la ventana continuaba cerrada.

_¿Qué habría pasado? _Era extraño que Isabella no estuviera ya en su puesto de trabajo. _¿Habría ido Mike a buscarla y por eso se había retrasado?_ La incertidumbre lo estaba enloqueciendo. No podía seguir con aquella espina de no saber por eso dejó a sus alumnos a cargo de uno de los chicos mayores y se encaminó al interior del edificio.

El pasillo estaba vacío y llegó enseguida a la pequeña oficina que ocupaba Alice junto al despacho de Isabella. Abrió la puerta y la encontró hablando por teléfono. Ella le hizo señas de que pasara y siguió hablando. Edward entró y se sentó en la silla giratoria al otro lado del escritorio de Alice.

**— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Edward?**— preguntó amablemente Alice luego de colgar.

**— ¿No ha llegado Isabella todavía?**— sus ojos se posaron en la puerta cerrada de su despacho.

Alice lanzó un soplido. Debía imaginarse que un bombón moreno como Edward Cullen no estaba allí para hacerla una visita a ella.

**—No, me ha llamado para avisarme que le ha surgido un imprevisto**— le dijo— **Llegará más tarde.**

Edward frunció el ceño.

**— ¿No te dijo qué clase de imprevisto era?**

Alice negó con la cabeza.

**—Solo me dijo que era algo personal.**

Algo personal. Edward entonces tuvo un mal presentimiento; había ido a hablar con Mike Newton para cancelar la boda y el hecho de ignorar en donde se llevaría a cabo esa charla lo estaba intranquilizando.

**— ¿No te dijo dónde estaría?**— insistió en saber.

**—No, Edward, no me lo dijo. No deberías preocuparte, seguramente tenía cita con la modista o con alguien del servicio de catering de su boda.**

Edward sabía que no era así. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado de un extremo a otro de la oficina.

**— ¿Sucede algo?**— preguntó Alice contagiada ya con la preocupación de Edward.

**— ¿Hay un modo de poder contactar a Isabella? ¿Me podrías dar su número de móvil?**

Alice no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero era indudable que Edward estaba preocupado por el paradero de Isabella.

**—Claro**— anotó el número del teléfono móvil de Isabella en un papel y se lo entregó.

**—Gracias, Alice.**

Abandonó la oficina y avanzó a pasos agigantados a través del pasillo hasta la cabina telefónica ubicada cerca de la puerta de acceso a la escuela. Maldijo en silencio cuando vio que estaba ocupada por dos chicas que hablaban y sonreían como tontas.

Apoyó un brazo en uno de los lados de la cabina y se aseguró de que las dos chicas lo vieran; su estrategia dio pronto resultado y cuando las dos adolescentes vieron la expresión de fastidio en el rostro del entrenador Cullen, supieron de inmediato que debían dar por terminada la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Salieron de la cabina y sin perder más tiempo él ocupó el lugar vacío y marcó el número que le había dado Alice.

Debo comprarme un teléfono móvil pensó mientras esperaba que entrase la llamada. Cuando finalmente escuchó la voz de Isabella el alma le volvió al cuerpo pero volvió a maldecir cuando descubrió que solo era el buzón de voz.

En este momento no me encuentro disponible, inténtalo más tarde o deja tu mensaje después de la señal.

**—Isabella, soy Edward. ¿Dónde te has metido? Por favor, cuando escuches este mensaje ponte en contacto conmigo de inmediato**— recitó luego de escuchar el beep que pareció retumbar en sus oídos.

Salió de aquella cabina con un mal sabor de boca. Debía regresar a su clase que terminaba exactamente en treinta y cinco minutos pero lo que más quería en ese momento era salir corriendo y buscar a Isabella.

Isabella estacionó su auto enfrente de la casa, justo detrás del Mustang de Mike y antes de bajarse buscó su teléfono móvil. No lo encontró; seguramente se lo había olvidado en la cocina de su apartamento. Había salido tan de prisa que ni cuenta se había dado que no lo llevaba consigo en el bolso.

Echó un vistazo al exterior a través de la ventanilla entreabierta. Los empleados contratados para dar lo toques finales a la casa no habían llegado todavía. Era extraño, normalmente estaban allí antes de las ocho. Se bajó del auto y se subió el cuello de su abrigo de gabardina porque una brisa casi helada, extraña en aquella época del año le golpeó en el rostro. El cielo estaba poniéndose negro y era inminente que se largase a llover en cualquier momento.

Subió los escalones corriendo y se detuvo unos segundos en la galería. La puerta estaba un poco abierta y entró. No vio a Mike en el recibidor.

**— ¡Mike, ya estoy aquí!**— gritó y su voz reverberó contra las altas paredes y el inmenso techo.

**— ¡Sube, Bella!**

La voz de Mike provenía de la planta alta. Isabella subió las escaleras y cuando llegó al rellano se quedó allí un momento. Él estaba en lo que se suponía iba a ser su dormitorio. Isabella avanzó lentamente y se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta.

Vio a Mike dentro de la habitación, estaba de pie junto a la ventana, observando cómo comenzaba a caer una tenue llovizna.

**—Finalmente estás aquí**— se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Isabella se estremeció por la manera en que él la estaba mirando, hurgando en sus ojos.

**—Querías hablar conmigo**— dijo ella tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

**—Tú también querías hablar conmigo**— él avanzó y se acercó a ella— **Supongo que se trata de lo mismo.**

Isabella tragó saliva, ya no le gustaba la luz en los ojos de Mike. Había rabia y dolor en ellos. Entonces su corazón comprendió porque la miraba de aquella manera.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Mike sabía lo de Edward y ella!_

**—Mike… tengo que contarte algo**— comenzó a decir mientras observaba atentamente que él pasaba al lado de ella y se encaminaba a un portafolios que había encima de una mesa cubierta con sábanas blancas.

Mike le dio la espalda y sacó un sobre del maletín.

**—No hace falta, Bella**— se dio vuelta y le entregó el sobre que sostenía en su mano— **Estas fotos hablarán por ti; como dicen por** **ahí: una imagen vale más que mil palabras…**

Por una fracción de segundo Isabella dudó en abrir el sobre. Le temblaban las manos.

**— ¿Qué es esto?**— le preguntó, prefería que él se lo dijera.

**—Abre el sobre, Isabella**— se pasó una mano por la cabeza— **¡Sólo ábrelo, maldita sea!**

El grito de Mike retumbó en la enorme casa vacía y Isabella tuvo miedo.

Los dedos temblorosos de Isabella desataron el precinto de color rojo que mantenía el sobre cerrado y lo abrió. Su corazón comenzó a correr como loco dentro de su pecho y la vista se le nubló por un instante cuando descubrió lo que contenía aquel sobre que tanto insistía Mike en que ella abriera.

Ahora veía limpio y claro. Eran fotos, muchas fotos de ella y Edward de la noche anterior cuando habían hecho el amor en el Camaro.

**— ¡Dios Santo!**— se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras las fotos caían al suelo. Se desparramó encima del piso de madera lustrada la prueba irrefutable de su traición.

**— ¿Cómo pudiste, Isabella?**

La voz de Mike estaba quebrada y Isabella no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara.

**—Mandaste seguirme**— los ojos grises de Isabella seguían clavados en las fotos esparcidas en el suelo.

**—Tenía que cerciorarme que lo que sospechaba era verdad**— Mike pisó una de las fotos en la que aparecía ella abrazada a Edward.

Isabella respiró hondo y alzó la vista.

**—Tú… tú lo sospechabas…**

**—No soy estúpido, Bella. Noté que algo había cambiado en ti, estabas algo distante y hasta parecía que huías de mis besos**— se sentó en la mesita, encima del maletín— **Luego esa mañana que llegué a tu apartamento y llevabas esa camisa…_ ¡Santo Cielo, Bella!_ _¿Cómo podías creer que me iba a tragar el cuento de que esa camisa_ _era mía? ¡Era una camisa corriente y barata!_**

**—Mike, yo…**— quería explicarle pero él estaba dispuesto a escupir todo el dolor que había acumulado en su interior.

**—Luego esa mañana en la escuela cuando estaba marchándome veo a un sujeto bajarse de un Camaro azul usando la misma camisa**— hizo un ademán levantando ambas manos— **¡Y el mismo auto que estaba estacionado enfrente de tu apartamento unas horas antes!**

**—Mike, créeme que no quería que lo supieras de esta manera**— le dijo acongojada. Había sido tan ingenua al pensar que él no descubriría lo que estaba sucediendo cuando ella había sido tan estúpidamente obvia.

**—Ahórrate la lástima, Isabella. Te pusiste a follar con un desconocido a tan solo dos semanas de la boda**— sonrió con sarcasmo— **¡Soy yo quien debería estar sintiendo pena por ti en este instante! No eres más que una puta que se ofreció al primer patán que se le cruzó en el camino…**

Las palabras de Mike le arañaban el alma y la golpearon con la misma fuerza de un huracán pero él estaba hablando preso de la rabia que sentía al saberse engañado.

**— ¡Un tipo que se folló a una chica de dieciséis años!**— soltó acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Isabella retrocedió unos pasos.

**— ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú me enviaste el expediente de Edward!**— _¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?_

**—Así es. Quería que supieras con qué clase de tipo te estabas revolcando… Es un depravado, Isabella. Se involucró y tuvo sexo con una niña…**

**— ¡Eso no es verdad!**— Isabella levantó la voz, no iba a permitir que siguiera hablando de Edward de esa manera.

**—Lo es y ahora tienes trabajando en tu escuela a un sujeto sin moral. Cuando te mandé ese informe te estaba haciendo un favor, Isabella**— extendió un brazo y quiso tocarla pero ella no se lo permitió.

**—Edward es inocente, esa chica le tendió una trampa simplemente porque él no quiso acceder a sus caprichos**— espetó Isabella cruzándose de brazos, formando un escudo sobre su pecho.

**—Supongo que eso es lo que él te habrá dicho para salvaguardar su puesto en la escuela… y en tu cama.**

**— ¡Dices eso porque estás enfadado!**— Isabella hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar.

**— ¿Enfadado?**— Mike sacudió la cabeza— **¡No, no estoy enfadado! ¡Estoy decepcionado, asqueado de que me hayas traicionado con ese tipo!**

**—No lo planeamos, Mike… simplemente sucedió.**

**—Y ahora me dirás que ya no habrá boda ¿no?**

**—Casarnos sería un gran error, Mike**— dijo Isabella ignorando la ironía con la que Mike le estaba hablando.

**—Yo no cometí ningún error, cariño**— una sonrisa patética se dibujó en su rostro— **El traspié lo has tenido tú, pero verás, soy un hombre bastante comprensivo y puedo perdonarte.**

Isabella no podía creer lo que salía de la boca de Mike.

**—Nos casaremos en la fecha establecida, Bella. Todo este incidente quedará enterrado en el pasado.**

**— ¿Estás loco?**

**—No, no lo estoy. Vamos a casarnos y te olvidarás de Cullen.**

**— ¡Yo no voy a hacer tal cosa!**— le gritó fuera de sí— **¡Nunca me casaré contigo!**

**—Muy bien**— se agachó, recogió las fotos y las volvió a meter en el sobre— **Entonces me veré obligado a entregarle a la comisión** **escolar el expediente de tu amiguito junto con estas fotos. ¿Te imaginas lo que pensarán esos viejos pacatos cuando vean a la directora de la escuela montada encima del entrenador de básquetbol como si fuera una cualquiera?**

La cabeza de Isabella era incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Mike la estaba chantajeando para que siguiera con él; aún después de descubrir su traición pretendía llevar a cabo la boda.

**— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!**

**—Nunca hablé tan en serio en toda mi vida**— se acercó más con la intención de tocarla pero ella no se lo permitió— **Te amo, Bella y estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu traición.**

**— ¡Pero yo no quiero casarme contigo, Mike!**— retrocedió para alejarse de él y se apoyó en la puerta abierta.

**—O te casas conmigo o todos en Forks se enterarán lo que hacen tú y el entrenador en sus horas libres. No creo que quieras que eso suceda, Bella.**

Isabella tenía que salir de allí, esa enorme casa la estaba asfixiando. Sentía que las paredes comenzarían a estrecharse de un momento a otro hasta aplastarla. Tambaleándose abandonó la habitación y corrió como pudo hasta las escaleras.

Se aferró con fuerza al barandal y bajó. Se detuvo cuando escuchó que Mike la llamó desde lo alto de la escalera.

**— ¡Isabella, no tienes opción y lo sabes!**

Isabella salió de la casa a trompicones; afuera la lluvia había comenzado a arreciar con más fuerza. Le temblaban las piernas pero aún así logró llegar a su auto. Entró y sus manos pálidas y mojadas se asieron al volante. Las gotas de lluvia que caían por su rostro rápidamente se armonizaron con las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike lo supo siempre... Astuto pero que miedo con el. Ojala no le haga caso Bella y no se casen.<strong>

**Gracias**** por su apoyo con la historia, queda poco.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 15<span>**

Edward se había plantado frente al edificio en donde vivía Isabella. Había estado en su apartamento y Rosalie le había dicho que todavía no había llegado. Tampoco le había devuelto la llamada y ya estaba desesperado. Para completar, en la escuela le habían informado que Isabella había avisado que no se presentaría a trabajar ese día por razones de fuerza mayor.

La incertidumbre lo estaba matando; necesitaba saber donde estaba y sobre todo saber si estaba bien. Había intentado infructuosamente comunicarse con ella pero parecía tener el móvil apagado.

No aguantaría mucho más, si Isabella no aparecía de inmediato era capaz de irse hasta la casa de Mike Newton para saber que estaba sucediendo.

El clima había empezado a mejorar y ahora la lluvia caía en forma de ligera llovizna sobre Forks. Edward abrió entonces el cristal de la ventanilla y agradeció la brisa suave que le golpeó el rostro. Estaba demasiado nervioso y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Tenía miedo y era una clase de miedo que no había experimentado nunca antes.

Oyó el sonido de un automóvil acercándose y echó un vistazo a través del espejo retrovisor. Su corazón dio un salto de alegría cuando divisó el Pontiac plateado de Isabella avanzando a paso de tortuga uno metros detrás de él. Se bajó del Camaro a toda prisa, enseguida la lluvia se le pegó en el rostro. A medida que se acercaba sentía como su corazón volvía a recuperar su ritmo normal. Ella estaba bien y eso le devolvía el alma al cuerpo.

Se quedó en la acera, justo frente a su edificio mientras esperaba que ella bajara de su auto. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y comenzó a tambalear los pies hacia arriba y hacia abajo como una forma de calmar la ansiedad de volver a verla.

**.**

Isabella salió de su auto y se quedó un instante con la mano aferrada a la manija de la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Había visto a Edward atravesar la calle y saber que él la estaba esperando solo acrecentaba su angustia. No quería llorar; no iba a hacerlo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que casi le impedía hablar.

No podía moverse de su sitio, a pesar de la lluvia que lentamente iba empapando su melena parecía estar clavada a la acera, incapaz de dar un paso. Su corazón se desató dentro de su pecho agitado cuando escuchó que Edward se acercaba a ella. El repiqueteo de sus zapatos martillaba su cabeza y acallaba el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el techo de su auto.

**— ¡Isabella!**— Edward se paró detrás de ella y de inmediato percibió la tensión en cada espacio de su cuerpo.

Isabella respiró hondo; exhaló e inhaló el aire húmedo de aquella tarde casi noche como si le fuera la vida en ese simple acto reflejo. Se dio vuelta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a llorar a los brazos del hombre que amaba.

**— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Edward?**— preguntó aparentando una entereza que no tenía.

**—He intentado localizarte todo el día; te llamé a tu móvil…**

**—Lo olvidé en el apartamento**— interrumpió ella.

**—No fuiste a la escuela y estaba preocupado**— hizo una pausa y se acercó más a ella; necesitaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos después de haberla estado buscando durante horas— **¿Hablaste por** **fin con Mike?**

Isabella se cruzó de brazos, de repente había comenzado a temblar.

**—Si, he hablado con Mike**— respondió cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

Edward notó algo extraño en ella; algo que comenzaba a asustarle.

**— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo se ha tomado lo de la cancelación de la boda?**— había ansiedad en sus palabras.

Isabella apartó sus ojos de los de él, no podía decirle lo que tenía que decirle y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

**—Edward; lo siento.**

Edward retrocedió un par de pasos; la tristeza que vio en la mirada de Isabella le provocó una rara sensación en las entrañas.

**— ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Isabella?**— sus ojos verdes buscaron los suyos— **¿Qué sucede?**

Entonces Isabella se enfrentó a su mirada y sintió que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

**—La boda se llevará a cabo en la fecha prevista**— lo dijo de prisa como si estuviera soltando un hierro candente que le quemaba el alma.

**— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?**

**—Me voy a casar con Mike, Edward, lo siento**— comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio; tenía que evitar que él viera que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Edward se interpuso en su camino y la cogió de un brazo.

**— ¡Isabella, no puedes hacerme esto! Anoche me dijiste que cancelarías la boda y ahora…**— ni siquiera podía decirlo, era demasiado doloroso como para volver a repetirlo.

**— ¡La realidad es que me casaré con Mike!**— le gritó tratando de zafarse de su brazo que la sostenía con fuerza—** ¡Debes aceptarlo** **porque es lo que va a suceder en unos días!**

Edward no la soltó, no podía dejarla ir, no después de lo que acababa de decirle.

**— ¿Y qué sucede con nosotros? ¿Acaso lo que vivimos no tiene ningún valor para ti?**

Isabella cerró los ojos en un vano intento por retener las lágrimas.

—**Olvídate de mí, Edward… es lo mejor**— le pidió con la voz quebrada.

Edward entonces finalmente soltó su brazo y se apartó de ella. La lluvia estaba cayendo con más fuerza ahora.

**— ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?**— estaba gritando y la gente que pasaba corriendo escapando de la lluvia se daba vueltas para observarlos— **¡Dímelo!**

**— ¡Si, es lo que quiero!**— la voz de Isabella retumbó como un eco de la tormenta que se estaba haciendo feroz.

Edward la observó de arriba abajo y dejó escapar una carcajada.

**— ¡Pues quédate con tu novio millonario entonces! ¡Seguramente a su lado te espera un futuro más… prometedor!**

**—Edward…**— no podía dejar que él creyera que se quedaba con Mike por su dinero y posición social pero tampoco le podía contar el verdadero motivo de su decisión.

**— ¿Qué vas a decirme? La verdad, Isabella Swan es que no puedes abandonar a un hombre que te convertirá en la heredera de una gran fortuna; no puedes renunciar a una vida a su lado, llena de lujos y comodidades**— había rabia contenida en sus ojos verdes— **¿Y sabes una cosa? Hasta un cierto punto te comprendo, porque al lado de un hombre como yo perderías todo eso que él te ofrece, pero dudo mucho que ese patán engreído y prepotente te haga vibrar en la cama como yo lo hago.**

Isabella quería salir corriendo y no escucharlo más; cada palabra que él pronunciaba le destrozaba más el corazón.

**— ¡Ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo todavía aquí!**— levantó los brazos y comenzó a alejarse, caminando de espaldas hacia la calle.

**—Edward**— la voz de Isabella era apenas un susurró que él no escuchó.

**— ¡De ahora en adelante nuestra relación será solo laboral!**— le gritó yendo hacia su Camaro— **¡Ah, y no te molestes por invitarme a la boda porque no pienso asistir a semejante farsa!**

Ella lo observó subirse a su auto y alejarse a toda marcha sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Estaba empapada y seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El llanto brotó en el mismo momento en que Edward puso un pie dentro de su auto. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo; sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas y su vista se había nublado.

De repente había comenzado a dolerle todo el cuerpo y las piernas dejaron de responderle. Se cayó al piso y sus rodillas desnudas golpearon el concreto mojado.

**—Edward… Edward**— su voz era apenas audible pero el nombre del hombre que amaba retumbaba en su cabeza y no la abandonaba.

Lo había perdido y sabía que el dolor que la consumía por dentro sería cada vez más intenso.

Alguien corrió por la vereda y se detuvo junto a ella.

**— ¡Isabella, por Dios!**— Rosalie la ayudó a levantarse y la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que ella volviera a caer—**Pon tu brazo en mi hombro**—le dijo.

Isabella se aferró a su amiga con fuerza dejando que ella le sirviera de muleta; el dolor físico y su debilidad eran algo pasajero pero la tristeza que se había apoderado de su corazón, esa… esa sería eterna.

**.**

Edward no tenía deseo alguno de regresar a su casa y mucho menos de soportar el interrogatorio de su tía. Estaba seguro que le preguntaría que había sucedido con Isabella y Mike Newton y ese era un tema que no quería tocar. Le dolía lo que había sucedido pero lo que más le rompía el corazón era el hecho de que Isabella había estado dispuesta a cancelar la boda para vivir plenamente su historia con él y luego, sin más, había decidido que si se casaba con su novio millonario.

Al parecer un bolsillo lleno de metal pesaba más que lo que ellos habían vivido juntos.

Él la amaba y ahora estaba seguro que se había enamorado de ella aún antes de conocerla; no podía ser posible y lo sabía, pero así era como lo sentía. Nunca había surgido entre ellos la palabra amor pero para él, al menos estaba implícita en cada beso y en cada caricia que se habían prodigado.

Las luces centellantes de un cartel luminoso captaron su atención. El Camaro pegó un frenazo y se detuvo. Observó el lugar; era un bar y las letras de color verde anunciaban que había canilla libre entre las nueve y las diez de la noche.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj, faltaba más de un cuarto de hora para que se venciera la oferta. Sonrió y apagó el motor. _¿Por qué no?_ Le vendría bien embotar la mente con una buena dosis de alcohol. Dejar de pensar en Isabella, al menos por aquella noche le traería un poco de paz a su corazón.

Se bajó del Camaro; ya había dejado de llover pero había quedado en el ambiente una humedad pegajosa y molesta. Atravesó la acera, tuvo que esquivar a un par de sujetos que parecían estar completamente borrachos y finalmente ingresó al local.

Como era de suponerse, estaba atestado de gente. Hombres y mujeres, buscando pasar un rato de diversión, aprovechaban la bebida gratis. Se dirigió hacia la barra y le pidió al barman una cerveza bien helada. Apoyó los codos en la barra de mármol, no había un taburete libre, pero no le importó. Se quedaría toda la noche de pie si era necesario.

Cuando el barman apareció con su porrón de cerveza, Edward le sonrió complacido. La bebida amarga y helada rápidamente rodó por su garganta otorgándole algo de alivio. En cuestión de segundos se la acabó y pidió una segunda ronda. Lograría quitarse a Isabella de la cabeza, aunque que tuviera que ahogarse en cerveza fría.

Bebió el segundo jarro, tenía la cabeza algo embotada pero no conseguía borrar la imagen de Isabella de su mente. Esa mujer se le había metido bajo la piel y no bastaría toda la cerveza del mundo para desterrarla de su vida. Escuchó que algunas chicas se reían divertidas; sus risas provenían del lado opuesto del bar. De repente escuchó la voz de un hombre, una voz que le obligó a darse vuelta de un sopetón.

Se quedó pasmado cuando descubrió que las dos chicas que sonreían sin cesar estaban en compañía de Mike Newton. Ambas estaban sentadas a su lado, una de ellas, la rubia, estaba recostada sobre su pecho mientras que la otra, una pelirroja un poco más osada le acariciaba la entrepierna. Mike Newton, sin dudas se estaba divirtiendo. Desde donde él estaba, se escuchaban sus carcajadas.

Observó atentamente como besaba a la pelirroja sin ningún reparo y a Edward se le revolvió el estómago, no supo si por las dos cervezas que llevaba encima o por el hecho de que aquella mujer se pareciera a Isabella. Mike le susurró algo al oído de las dos y en un segundo los tres se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia un sector menos iluminado del bar, destinado seguramente para las parejas que deseaban un poco de privacidad.

A Edward se le fueron las ganas de seguir bebiendo. El hombre con el cual Isabella pretendía unir su vida estaba en un bar con dos mujeres de dudosa reputación a tan solo unos días de la boda. Edward podía apostar hasta lo que no tenía que aquel menàge a trois no se trataba de una despedida de soltero.

_¿Cómo podía Isabella casarse con aquel hombre después de que había dicho que no lo haría?_ Estaba comenzando a sospechar que algo escondía la decisión de Isabella de seguir con Mike Newton.

Sacó un billete de veinte dólares de su bolsillo y lo dejó encima de la barra, se puso de pie y se mareó de repente. La cerveza no había logrado embotarle la cabeza pero sí había tenido su efecto en él. Se quedó allí un momento hasta que el mareo disminuyó su poder y se encaminó hacia la salida. Llegó hasta su Camaro y estaba a punto de subirse cuando distinguió a una mujer que desde la acera de enfrente parecía estar mirándolo especialmente a él. Era una mujer cuarentona que usaba un extraño turbante en la cabeza y vestía una especie de túnica de color naranja que le llegaba a los pies.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le fue imposible abrir la puerta de su auto. La gente pasaba al lado de la misteriosa mujer, nadie parecía notarla y él sentía que su mirada penetrante estaba dirigida solo a él. No supo por qué, pero se sintió atraído hacia ella de una manera poderosa e inexplicable. Entonces ella comenzó a caminar, Edward la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio perderse en un pequeño local de paredes rojas a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba ubicado él.

Leyó el cartel que colgaba de la puerta.

**_Madame Athenodora, sanadora del alma y vidente._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perodon por no haber actualizado, pero ya saben como son las fiestas de fin de año. Por cierto, Feliz Año Nuevo a todas, espero que este año este lleno trabajo, dinero, pero sobretodo de mucho amor.<em>**

**_Queda muy poco para que terminen los Fics, pendientes porque estare actualizando Lunes, Miercoles, Viernes y Domingo._**

**_Link del grupo en mi perfil._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Marce_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 16<span>_**

Isabella estaba acurrucada en el sofá de la sala bebiendo una enorme taza de té caliente con miel y limón. Rosalie le había ayudado a quitarse la ropa mojada y la había envuelto con una manta. Temblaba con pequeños espasmos que no podía controlar y le ardían los ojos.

Rosalie entró en la sala y se sentó junto a ella.

**— ¿Te sientes mejor?**— le preguntó tocándole la frente para cerciorarse de que no tenía calentura.

Isabella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, al hacerlo sintió que las sienes le estallarían en cualquier momento.

**— ¿Vas a contarme que sucedió allá afuera o tendré que adivinarlo?**—Rosalie se cruzó de piernas y la observó fijamente— **¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?**

**—Por la mañana estuve con Mike en la casa en remodelación**— respondió pausadamente— **Luego me fui por ahí, necesitaba estar sola.**

**— ¿Le dijiste a Mike que ya no habrá boda? ¿Cómo lo tomó? ¿Estás así por eso?**

Isabella bebió un sorbo de su té, la bebida caliente no lograba sacarle el frío que llevaba dentro de ella.

**—Las cosas no salieron como pensaba, Rosalie**— dijo desviando la mirada hacia el adorno de cerámica que descansaba en la mesita ubicada frente al sofá.

**— ¿A qué te refieres?**— hizo una pausa para estudiar la expresión en el rostro de su amiga y no le gustó lo que vio— **Bella, me estás asustando…**

**—Me voy a casar con Mike, Rosalie**— se enfrentó a los ojos incrédulos de Rosalie— **Tengo que hacerlo**— añadió.

Rosalie se puso de pie.

**— ¡Pero si ibas a hablar con él para cancelar la boda!**— Rosalie estaba sorprendida y enfadada.

**—Las cosas cambiaron, Rosalie. Debo casarme con Mike… aunque no quiera.**

Rosalie volvió a sentarse.

**— ¿Me puedes explicar por qué debes casarte con Mike?**

Isabella se aclaró la garganta y trató de aunar las fuerzas necesarias para hablar de lo que tanto daño le hacía. Minutos después ella ya había sacado todo lo que tenía dentro, desahogándose con su amiga del alma.

**— ¡Ese Mike! ¡Es un maldito desgraciado!**— bramó Rosalie aún sin dar créditos a lo que Isabella acababa de contarle con tanta angustia.

**—Me tiene en sus manos, Rosalie. No puedo permitir que esas fotos salgan a la luz, tampoco puedo dejar que se sepa en la escuela la razón por la cual Edward fue despedido de su anterior empleo**— dijo Isabella casi resignada ante el futuro que le esperaba ahora.

**—Lo entiendo, pero… ¿le has dicho a Edward todo esto?**— Rosalie alzó las cejas, ansiosa por saber.

**—No, ni siquiera lo sabe, y creo que es lo mejor.**

**— ¿Pero que le has dicho?**

**—En realidad no le di ninguna explicación**— una sonrisa de amargura surcó su rostro— **Me temo que él ya ha sacado sus propias** **conclusiones…**

**— ¡Por eso estabas así cuando te encontré afuera en medio de la lluvia, completamente devastada!**

**—Si, Edward estaba esperándome, seguramente ansioso de oír que ya no habría boda alguna**— se mordió el labio inferior. Le dolía recordar la tristeza y el desconcierto en los ojos negros de Edward.

**—Imagino lo mal que le habrá caído tu decisión**— comentó Rosalie.

**—Estaba tan dolido, Rosalie. Dijo cosas muy hirientes; cosas que me merecía escuchar**— aún retomaban en sus oídos las palabras que Edward había dicho en medio de la desesperación.

**—Pienso que deberías haberle dicho la verdad, quizá entre los dos podrían haber encontrado alguna solución**— opinó Rosalie moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**—No hay manera de solucionar esto, Rosalie, si no me caso con Mike, él le mostrará a la comisión escolar el expediente de Edward y las fotos que nos tomaron fuera de su casa en actitud bastante comprometedora.**

**—Aún así, creo que Edward tiene derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando.**

Isabella levantó una mano y le apuntó a su amiga con el dedo índice.

**— ¡Ni se te ocurra contarle la verdad, Rosalie!**— le advirtió— **¡Te lo prohíbo!**

**— ¿Vas a dejar que el hombre que el destino eligió para ti se te escape de las manos por culpa de un idiota como Mike?**

**—Dejemos el destino y sus caprichos de lado; no tiene nada que ver con esto, Rosalie. Se trata de salvaguardar mi reputación y la de Edward y evitar que el mayor escándalo sexual del siglo caiga encima de nuestras cabezas y las hagan rodar.**

Rosalie se quedó pensativa, escuchando atentamente lo que su amiga estaba diciendo. Tenía muy claro las advertencias que ella le había dado, pero todavía no estaba muy segura con respecto al hecho de que Edward ignorara lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

**.**

Edward siguió la huella de la extraña mujer a través de la acera atestada de gente que se movía a su alrededor perdidos en sus propios mundos. Se detuvo frente al local en donde la había visto desaparecer y por un par de segundos dudó si debía entrar o largarse de una buena vez. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí, detrás de aquella mujer bastante particular que se había quedado observándolo fijamente sin razón aparente. No la conocía pero aún así había despertado en él algo más que una simple curiosidad.

No podía marcharse sin antes saber el porqué de aquella fuerza que parecía arrastrarlo detrás de ella como si estuviera poseído. Se acercó a la puerta de cristal de donde colgaban unas cuentas de madera y metal que reflejaban el halo de luz de los focos de neón que surcaban la calle en toda su extensión.

El exterior de aquel local ya tenía cierta especie de misticismo y Edward por última vez se preguntó si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo más sensato. Avanzó lentamente y abrió la puerta, desde el interior le llegó el fuerte aroma de incienso recién encendido. El pequeño local estaba repleto de estantes con estatuillas, velas y libros de todos los tamaños. También colgaban de una de sus paredes plumas coloridas y brillantes que danzaban a merced de la brisa que penetró en el lugar cuando él abrió la puerta. Estaba en penumbras y eso le daba un aspecto más tétrico aún.

De repente una voz femenina le habló; no podía ver a nadie, solo una pesada cortina color rojo carmesí que conducía a una habitación privada. La voz provenía de allí y Edward se dejó guiar por ella.

Cuando corrió las pesadas cortinas la vio.

La mujer que había hecho contacto visual en medio de la calle se encontraba sentada detrás de una mesa en forma de óvalo. En el centro había una especie de recipiente de vidrio del cual emanaba un extraño olor, algo nauseabundo y que inundaba todo el ambiente.

**—Acércate**— le dijo ella extendiendo una mano. Edward se quedó viendo aquella mano regordeta cargada de anillos de colores y de pulseras de perlas azules y rojas—. **Te estaba esperando.**

Edward avanzó casi en contra de su propia voluntad, sus pies eran quienes comandaban sus acciones. Se sentó en la silla frente a la mujer y se quedó en completo silencio.

**—Soy Madame Athenodora.**

Edward lo sabía pues había leído el anuncio fuera del local, pero aquel nombre no significaba nada para él mucho menos explicaba porqué ella lo estaba esperando.

**—Usted… usted me estaba mirando a mí**— movió la cabeza hacia atrás— **Allí en la calle…**

**—Eso es verdad; Edward. Sabía que vendrías un día, solo estaba esperando el momento en que decidieras aparecer frente a mí.**

Edward contuvo el aliento. _¿Cómo demonios sabía su nombre aquella mujer? ¿Y por qué decía que lo estaba esperando?_

**—Debe haber algún error, yo vine a un bar a tomar unas copas, jamás he estado aquí antes y mucho menos sabía de su existencia**— explicó atónito.

**—Estabas en ese bar porque yo quería que estuvieras allí.**

Edward estaba más confundido que al comienzo de aquella charla.

**—No entiendo nada, yo… ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí, sentado frente a usted**— se puso de pie— **Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.**

**—No permitas que Isabella sea apartada de tu lado**— dijo Madame Athenodora clavando sus ojos en los de él.

La sola mención del nombre de la mujer que amaba hizo que Edward se volviera a sentar de un golpe en la silla de mimbre.

**— ¿Isabella? ¿Usted conoce a Isabella también?**— Edward estaba boquiabierto.

**—La conozco y conozco el destino de ambos**— el dedo cargado de anillos de Madame Athenodora tocaron el borde del recipiente de vidrios ubicado en el centro de la mesa. Edward descubrió que en su interior había una gran cantidad de guijarros pintados de negro.

**— ¿Qué demonios está tratando de decirme?**— Edward estaba comenzando a creer que aquella enigmática mujer salida de un cuento de brujas estaba algo loca y por lo tanto él también lo estaba si seguía escuchándola.

**—Isabella y tú están predestinados, aún antes de conocerse, sus vidas ya estaban enlazadas. Los dos comparten una conexión única y si alguien atenta contra esa conexión, separándoles les estará quitará el derecho de volver a ser felices.**

Edward se quedó en silencio, sopesando lo que Madame Athenodora le decía. Sonaba a locura pero en algo tenía razón, él no podría ser jamás feliz si lo separaban de Isabella. Él había sentido esa conexión desde el primer momento que la vio a la salida de la escuela. Entonces recordó el desmayo de Isabella y se preguntó si eso no tendría que ver con lo que aquella mujer le estaba revelando.

**—El día que vi a Isabella por primera vez**— frunció el ceño— **Ella… ella se desmayó.**

Madame Athenodora sonrió.

**—Fue la impresión de ver en carne y hueso al hombre con el que había soñado**— dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se abrieron como platos.

**— ¿Isabella había soñado conmigo?**

Madame Athenodora asintió.

**—Ese sueño fue un presagio; la señal de que tú eres el hombre elegido para ella. Isabella te pertenece en cuerpo y alma; y tú le perteneces a ella de la misma manera…**

Edward continuaba aturdido, era demasiado para asimilar de una sola vez. El sueño de Isabella; sus destinos signados de antemano y un lazo que los unía y que nadie debía romper.

**—No dejes que él te la quite, Edward**— Madame Athenodora tomó un puñado de guijarros y lo arrojó sobre la mesa— **Está jugando sucio para obtener lo que quiere… no se lo permitas.**

Edward sabía a quien se refería, no necesitó oír nombres para saber que Mike Newton era el hombre que se estaba robando a la mujer que amaba. Isabella había desistido de cancelar la boda y él se olía alguna maniobra deshonesta por parte de Mike detrás de aquel inesperado cambio. Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo antes de perder a Isabella definitivamente.

Salió de aquel local completamente diferente, como si las palabras de Madame Athenodora le hubieran dado un repentino sentido a su vida. Cruzó la calle corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a los bocinazos y a los gritos. Encendió el motor de su Camaro y apretó con determinación el volante.

Tenía algo urgente que hacer.

**.**

Isabella revolvía los trozos de verduras de su plato mientras su mirada se perdía en los demás comensales que poco a poco iban llenando el restaurante francés. Frente a ella, Mike bebía una copa de vino blanco y le sonreía.

**— ¿No tienes hambre, cielo?**

Isabella clavó sus ojos en el rostro impasible de Mike. Se había aparecido en su departamento y prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta aquel restaurante sin importarle siquiera que ella no se sintiera bien. Aún le dolían las piernas y la cabeza la daba vueltas de vez en cuando. El té que le había preparado Rosalie había aliviado el resfriado pero no había quitado la sensación de pesadez que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Y Mike la había traído a cenar como si ellos fueran la pareja más feliz del mundo.

**—Te dije que no me sentía bien**— le respondió de mala manera.

**—Tonterías, es solo que no te estás alimentando bien. Estás nerviosa por la boda**— tocó la mano de Isabella encima de la mesa pero Isabella la quitó de inmediato.

**— ¡Esa boda es una farsa y tú lo sabes bien!**— le espetó ella cuidando de que su voz no llegara a los demás comensales.

**—No lo será para mí, Bella**— observó a su alrededor— **Todos en Forks saben que nos casamos en unos días, debes resignarte a que te convertirás en la esposa de Mike Newton, cariño.**

**—Jamás seré tu esposa, Mike**— le advirtió— **Podrás llevarme a la rastra a esa iglesia y ponerme ese anillo para asegurarte de que eres mi dueño pero ¡y óyeme bien! ¡Jamás me pondrás un dedo encima!**

Mike soltó una risotada que atrajo la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

**—Eso ni lo sueñes, querida. Serás mi esposa y como tal tendrás que cumplir con tus deberes maritales.**

**— ¡Antes muerta!**— le gritó olvidándose de los ojos y oídos curiosos que estaban pendientes de ellos.

Mike se acercó y la asió con fuerza de la muñeca.

**— ¡Escúchame bien, Isabella porque no te lo voy a repetir!**— su voz sonaba realmente amenazadora—**Vamos a casarnos y serás mi mujer, no solo ante la sociedad también lo serás donde debes serlo… en mi cama.**

Isabella se sacudió hasta lograr que él la soltara. Estaba a punto de llorar pero no iba a dejar que él viera su debilidad. Tenía que ser fuerte para sobrellevar lo que estaba por venir. Jamás le demostraría a Mike lo asustada que estaba. Debía hacerlo por ella y por Edward y sobre todo para salvar el buen nombre de ambos.

**.**

Edward sonrió nervioso cuando descubrió que todavía había algunas luces encendidas en la propiedad. Era plenamente consciente de que aquellas no eran horas de hacer visitas pero no podía dejar pasar un segundo más. La felicidad de Isabella y la suya estaban en juego y si aquella visita salía como lo había planeado, valdría la pena el intento.

Había dejado estacionado el Camaro delante del inmenso portón de hierro que parecía proteger la propiedad de la misma manera que un perro protegía las puertas del infierno. Debía anunciarse y no estaba seguro si sería recibido. No le importó. Sonó el timbre y una voz masculina desde el otro lado le preguntó quien era y que deseaba.

**—Soy Edward Cullen y quisiera hablar con el señor Mike Newton**— dijo tranquilamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el empleado le respondió.

**—El señor Mike no se encuentra, salió a cenar con su prometida.**

Edward pudo sentir como los músculos de su estómago comenzaban a tensarse. Isabella estaba con él.

**— ¿Podrá esperarlo o hablar con alguien de la familia?**—insistió porque no pensaba marcharse de allí sin hablar con alguien primero.

Otra vez hubo solo silencio.

**—Lo recibirá la señora Dorotea**— le anunció la voz antes de colgar.

Edward esperó a que el dispositivo de seguridad del portón sonara y le indicara que ya podría entrar.

Esos segundos le parecieron eternos.

Cuando escuchó el chillido por fin y el pesado portón se abrió, Edward lo atravesó a toda prisa y avanzó a paso firme por el sendero que lo conducía a la entrada de la imponente mansión de los Newton.

* * *

><p>!Que bueno que Edward va a luchar por su amor! ahora ¿Que hablara Edward con Dorotea Newton?<p>

Ya solo quedan tres capítulos mas y el epilogo, al menos que mis cuentas fallen.

Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, follows.

Link del grupo en mi perfil

XOXO

Marce


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 17<span>**

Isabella se dejó caer en su cama como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas. Acababa de llegar de la nefasta cena con Mike y estaba hastiada. La relación con Mike se había convertido en una pantomima y cada segundo que pasaba a su lado era un absoluto martirio.

Se estiró y respiró profundamente; con su mano se restregó la boca para borrar el sabor a vino que Mike había dejado en sus labios con el beso que le dio antes de subir a su auto. Extrañaba los besos de Edward, sus caricias, perderse en sus brazos y sentir que el mundo dejaba de girar solo para ellos. Eso era lo que él le hacía sentir con solo una mirada.

Isabella dejó escapar una lágrima; ahora en la soledad de su cuarto podía dejar aflorar todo el dolor que cargaba dentro, se había contenido enfrente de Mike pero ya no podía resistir más.

_Edward… te amo tanto _susurró abrazándose a su almohada. Ya no volvería a estar enredada a su cuerpo, ya no besaría su boca y tampoco escucharía su voz murmurándole palabras dulces al oído.

Si hubiera sido menos escrupulosa tal vez no le habría importado que Mike cumpliera su amenaza, pero no podía permitir que arruinara su vida y la de Edward mostrando esas fotos a todo el mundo.

Se maldijo una y mil veces por haber aceptado las condiciones de Mike y haber caído en su trampa. Era una cobarde y no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a todos ni siquiera por el amor que sentía por Edward.

Mike la tenía en sus manos; había sabido usar lo que tenía en su propio beneficio sin importarle que ella estuviera enamorada de otro hombre. Apretó la almohada con fuerza contra su cuerpo, rápidamente la tela de algodón blanca se humedeció con su llanto.

Susurrando el nombre de Edward finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño.

Edward estaba allí; junto a su cama. Estaba completamente desnudo y sus brazos extendidos la llamaban. Isabella soltó la almohada y corrió hacia él. Se aferró a su cintura y enterró su cara en el pecho del hombre que amaba.

**— ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Te necesito tanto!**— Isabella tenía el rostro bañado en llanto, pero estaba llorando de felicidad por estar nuevamente entre los brazos de Edward.

No quería soltarlo porque no quería dejarlo ir.

Él le acarició la melena roja y enredó unos mechones en sus dedos; aspiró el olor que despedía su piel y busco la miel de sus labios para saciar la sed que tenía de ella. Isabella se entregó a la pasión arrolladora de su beso; dejando que él tomara posesión de su boca. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso pegado al de ella. Sus manos pequeñas se posaron en su pecho y pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón que comenzaban a acelerar su ritmo.

Bajó hasta su vientre plano y rápidamente sus dedos de enroscaron alrededor de su polla erecta. Isabella la acarició con movimientos suaves mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el suyo, pidiendo que él hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Edward aceptó la invitación y de inmediato sus manos se metieron debajo del camisón de Isabella. Encontró sus pechos desnudos y llenos que rápidamente se amoldaron a sus manos; las cimas erectas se rindieron ante el tironeo de los dedos de Edward y ella soltó un gemido de placer. Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados, temía abrirlos y descubrir que él ya no estaba con ella.

Edward la depositó encima de la cama y se recostó a su lado. Le levantó la falda del camisón y le acarició la parte interna de sus muslos.

Cuando su mano tocó el monte carnoso que ya estaba húmedo, Isabella se arqueó hacia arriba suplicando un contacto más íntimo, más sublime. Los dedos de Edward se introdujeron en su coño mojado provocando que Isabella gritara su nombre.

**— ¡Edward… oh Edward!**

Ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Edward, atrayendo su cabeza hacia sus pechos turgentes. La boca tibia de Edward chupó aquella piel sensible mientras sus dedos rozaban el botón hinchado en el que se había convertido su clítoris bajo el efecto de sus caricias.

**—Abre los ojos, Isabella**— le pidió él con fervor— ¡Ábrelos!

Ella se negó, el temor que sentía de abrirlos y comprobar que él no estaba con ella era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

**—No… no puedo, Edward, tengo miedo.**

**—No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí contigo.**

El tono de su voz profunda le brindó una paz inexplicable.

**—Siempre estaré contigo, Isabella, porque nuestro destino es estar juntos…**

Isabella entonces venció su temor, guiada por las palabras de Edward y abrió los ojos.

Edward sí estaba allí, encima de ella. Sus ojos verdes destilaban deseo y un sentimiento mucho más profundo aún. Aquellos ojos que adoraba le hablaban en silencio de amor. Isabella se entregó a sus brazos y dejó que la pasión que él solo podía brindarle los envolviera en su manto protector.

El bullicio proveniente de la calle la despertó… Había sido un sueño, nada más que eso.

Esa mañana, Isabella se despertó con una sonrisa. Había soñado con Edward y ese era motivo suficiente para comenzar bien su día y olvidarse de su salida con Mike la noche anterior.

Estaba todavía aturdida al punto de no recordar que día estaba viviendo. Echó un vistazo al reloj y descubrió que era sábado. Genial, al menos no tenía que presentarse en la escuela y tendría todo el fin de semana para reponerse antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se metió en el baño. La tina ya estaba preparada con agua y tibia y con su baño de espumas preferido.

**—Rosalie siempre pensando en mí**— dijo mientras se quitaba el camisón.

Descubrió que la tela de sus bragas estaba pegajosa; resultado inminente del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Se desnudó, se recogió el cabello encima de la cabeza en un rodete y se metió en la tina, la temperatura del agua estaba en su punto y no tardó en relajarse.

Se hundió más dejando solo la cabeza fuera del agua y de inmediato su mente se vio plagada de los fragmentos del sueño vivido la noche anterior.

Se quedó adormecida, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro al recordar las caricias que Edward había sembrado por su cuerpo y los besos que había dejado en sus labios. El sonido de llaves en la puerta la sacó de su letargo. Rosalie seguro volvía de sus compras de cada sábado por la mañana.

**— ¡Isabella!**— llamó su amiga desde la sala.

**— ¡Estoy dándome un baño, Rosalie!**

Un par de segundos después, Rosalie entró al baño y observó a Isabella con detenimiento.

**— ¿Sucede algo?**— Isabella había notado que su amiga sonreía de una manera bastante peculiar.

**— ¿Tienes planes para esta mañana?**— le preguntó de repente.

**—Nada en particular, solo descansar**— le respondió mientras se enjabonaba el estómago.

**—Nada de eso, vendrás conmigo.**

**— ¿Contigo, adónde?**

**—No hagas preguntas, solo ponte hermosa. Te espero en la sala… no tardes**— le dijo saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Isabella se quedó completamente desconcertada ante la actitud sospechosa de su amiga. Terminó de enjabonarse las piernas y luego de enjuagarse salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla. Cuando entró a su habitación no había rastros de Rosalie por ninguna parte. Seguramente había bajado y la estaba esperando como le había dicho con aquel aire de misterio.

Se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros que se ajustaban en la cintura y se ensanchaban en las caderas y una camisa de seda azul topacio que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Se calzó un par de sandalias de tacón bajo y se dejó el cabello suelto.

**— ¿Estás lista?**— quiso saber Rosalie asomándose a la puerta.

**—Solo un poco de maquillaje y estaré lista**— se dio vuelta y la observó— **¿Dónde vamos? ¿Cuál es el misterio?**

**— ¿Confías en mí, Bella?**— preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

**—Sabes que sí, pero esta repentina salida me parece algo extraña. La verdad es que hubiera preferido pasar el día en casa, no he dormido muy bien y…**

**—Irás conmigo y punto**— le sonrió—**No te arrepentirás, Isabella, te lo aseguro.**

El poder de convencimiento de Rosalie podía ser muy eficaz e Isabella no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso y confiar en ella.

**—Tú conduces**— le dijo Rosalie a Isabella cuando ambas se acercaron al Pontiac—** Pero yo te diré hacia donde nos dirigimos.**

Isabella asintió con el gusanito de la curiosidad carcomiéndola por dentro. Apenas se subió al auto notó que en la parte trasera había una enorme caja forrada de raso color beige.

**— ¿Qué hay en esa caja?**— quiso saber estirando el cuello para ver mejor.

Rosalie le sonrió.

**—Lo sabrás muy pronto, no seas impaciente**— le respondió poniéndose los lentes de sol— **Tú solo ponte en marcha, no tenemos tiempo que perder.**

Isabella ya se estaba cansando de aquel jueguito misterioso y plantó ambas manos en el volante y miró a su amiga fijamente.

**—No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me digas de que se trata todo esto**— se sentó erguida en su asiento— **No encenderé el motor hasta que expliques hacia donde estamos yendo.**

Rosalie dejó escapar un bufido, estaba claro que las cosas no ibas a resultarle sencillas, pero aún así cumpliría el plan como había sido pactado.

**—Lo siento, Bella, pero no puedo decirte nada**— le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro— **Confía en mí, sé lo que estamos haciendo.**

Isabella comprendió que sería inútil protestar por lo tanto no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que su amiga le pedía.

**—Está bien, lo haremos como tú quieras pero esto no me huele nada bien**— le dijo encendiendo de una vez el motor.

Rosalie la observó de soslayo, se moría por contarle lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero no sería ella quien arruinara la sorpresa.

El teléfono móvil de Isabella sonó y ella lo sacó de su bolso.

**— ¡Dios, tan temprano no!**— exclamó con evidente fastidio.

**— ¿Es Mike?**— preguntó Rosalie.

Isabella asintió; un segundo después Rosalie le quitó el teléfono de la mano, lo apagó y lo volvió a meter dentro del bolso de su amiga.

**— ¿Qué haces?**— Isabella la miró atónita.

**—Simplemente lo que tú tenías ganas de hacer, amiga**— le contestó tranquilamente.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír porque Rosalie tenía toda la razón del mundo. Apretó el acelerador y se concentró en el camino. Ignoraba hacia donde la llevaba su amiga pero comenzaba a gustarle la sensación de incertidumbre y misterio que se ocultaba detrás de aquel paseo mañanero.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 18<span>**

Edward estaba asomado a la ventana, no tenía por costumbre fumar pero esa mañana los nervios lo estaban aniquilando. Alguien le había ofrecido un cigarrillo y no había podido negarse. Estaba ansioso y con una sensación de desasosiego instalada en su cuerpo. Solo esperaba que las cosas le salieran como las había planeado.

La primer parte de su plan era él mismo quien la había llevado a cabo, el resto corría por parte de Rosalie y su poder de convencimiento. Se había comunicado con ella unos minutos antes y ella le había asegurado que Isabella estaba en camino. Esos pocos minutos que habían pasado desde la llamada le parecían horas; siglos que lo separaban de la mujer que amaba y a la que quería unir su destino para siempre.

Arrojó la colilla por la ventana y se apartó. El pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba estaba prolijamente ordenado y olía a flores frescas. Había estado encerrado allí dentro desde que había llegado y estaba volviéndose loco por la espera. Cada vez que escuchaba pasas acercándose su corazón comenzaba a correr como un caballo desbocado dentro de su pecho creyendo que podría ser Isabella pero luego esos pasos se hacían menos sonoros, dejándole bien en claro que ella aún no había llegado.

_¡Jesús! ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que esperar?_

**.**

**— ¡Es allí, justo antes de llegar a la esquina!**— le indicó Rosalie a Isabella incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Isabella echó un vistazo. Había unos cuantos autos estacionados en toda la cuadra y desde allí pudo distinguir el Camaro azul de Edward. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando descubrió hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo.

**— ¿Eso es… es una iglesia?**— apenas podía pronunciar palabra y estacionó el auto antes de que sucediera una fatalidad.

**—Así es; es una iglesia, amiga**— puso una mano en la mano temblorosa de Isabella que aún sujetaba el volante— **Es la iglesia en donde vas a casarte.**

Isabella giró la cabeza y miró a su amiga con la boca abierta.

**— ¿Qué dices?**— estaba aturdida, intentando ordenar su cabeza.

**—Yo cumplí mi parte del plan**— le señaló la caja en el asiento trasero— **En ese paquete tienes todo lo necesario para la ceremonia.**

**— ¡Rosalie! ¿Estás loca?**— Isabella se quedó mirando la misteriosa caja con los ojos bien abiertos— **¡Yo no puedo casarme hoy porque mi boda es en diez días!**

Rosalie no le respondió solo se bajó del auto y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Isabella hizo lo mismo, corrió por el frente del Pontiac como pudo porque le temblaban las piernas.

**— ¿Qué significa todo esto, Rosalie?**— asió a su amiga de los brazos exigiendo una respuesta.

**—No seré yo quien te lo explique**— le agarró la mano y la arrastró hacia la iglesia— **¡Ven conmigo!**

**— ¡Pero…**

En un santiamén Rosalie la condujo por las escalinatas hacia el interior de la iglesia; luego la llevó por un largo e interminable pasillo. Isabella protestó durante todo el trayecto pero Rosalie hizo caso omiso a sus quejas. Cuando llegaron a una puerta cerrada, Rosalie se detuvo.

**— ¿Estás lista, Bella?**— preguntó Rosalie.

**— ¿Lista para qué?**

**—Para enfrentar tu destino y ser feliz, amiga**— le dijo dándole un abrazo.

La dejó allí, sola, en medio de aquel pasillo silencioso y en penumbras. Miró la puerta de madera lustrada que parecía guardar un secreto que solo ella podía develar. Lo supo antes de abrirla que él estaría del otro lado esperándola. Su corazón no podía estar equivocado.

Asió el picaporte y lentamente lo giró hacia abajo, cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, Isabella contuvo el aliento una vez más al ver a Edward de pie, observándola fijamente con esos ojos verdes que adoraba.

Él le sonrió e Isabella pudo sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, casi incapaz de sostenerlas en pie. Como fue capaz dio unos pocos pasos hasta que quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de él.

**—Isabella…**— susurró él. Una enorme sonrisa que dejó emerger sus dos hoyuelos se dibujó en su rostro.

Isabella percibió la emoción en sus ojos, en su voz, en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Lo observó de arriba abajo. Edward estaba vestido con un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca que solo resaltaba más su piel tostada. Llevaba el cabello prolijamente peinado hacia atrás y olía delicioso. Era el olor de su piel mezclado con un poco de sándalo.

**—Edward... ¿Qué significa todo esto?**

Él se acercó y puso ambas manos en su cintura.

**—Vamos a casarnos, Isabella**— le dijo si dejar de sonreír.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo, había escuchado lo que él acababa de decirle pero no lograba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo todavía.

**—Edward, eso no es posible**— respondió— **Sabes que me caso con Mike en unos días**— le recordó muy a su pesar.

Edward metió una mano debajo de la camisa y ella se estremeció cuando la piel áspera de su mano entró en contacto con su propia piel.

**—Ya no hay necesidad de que te cases con ese canalla, Isabella. Él ya no puede obligarte a nada.**

Isabella quería que aquello fuera verdad pero ella sabía muy bien que no podía ser posible. Se quedó contemplando a Edward cuando él se apartó y regresó con un sobre. A Isabella le pareció demasiado familiar y cuando Edward se lo entregó en su mano y pudo descubrir su contenido se quedó estupefacta.

**—Son…**

**—Si, son los documentos y las fotos con los que Mike te estaba chantajeando**— dijo él anticipándose.

**— ¿Cómo los conseguiste?**

**—Me los entregó su madre.**

Isabella miró a su alrededor, necesitaba sentarse antes de que terminara desmayada. Tomó una silla y se dejó caer en ella.

**— ¿Dorotea te dio estos papeles?**— no lo podía creer— **¿Cuándo estuviste con ella?**

Edward se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

**—Anoche estuve en su casa; necesitaba hablar con Mike para decirle que no iba a permitir que te apartara de mi lado**— hizo una pausa— **Él no estaba en casa, me recibió su madre.**

**— ¿Dorotea sabía de la existencia de estos documentos y de las fotos?**— trató de imaginarse el rostro de aquella mujer tan presuntuosa al ver las fotos suyas y de Edward en pleno idilio, pero era una imagen que no lograba recrear en su cabeza por ser demasiado absurda.

**—Sí, Mike le pidió que se los guardara; afortunadamente su querida madre no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él estaba haciendo y me entregó todo sin oponerse**— le contó.

Isabella podía apostar su vida que así era, después de todo, lo que más anhelaba Dorotea Newton en la vida era deshacerse de ella.

**—Supongo que no le costó nada hacerlo**— comentó— **Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que su querido hijo quisiera casarse con la hija del mecánico del pueblo.**

Edward notó cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz.

**—Te libraste de una buena, Isabella. No ibas a ser feliz con un hombre como él**— le acarició la mejilla buscando apartar la angustia de sus hermosos ojos.

**—Yo no quería casarme con él, Edward, pero no podía permitir que esas fotos salieran a la luz, tampoco podía dejar que mostrara tu expediente a los integrantes de la comisión escolar solo para que perdieras tu trabajo. Sé lo importante que es para ti y jamás me hubiera perdonado si eso sucedía.**

**—Lo único importante en mi vida eres tu, Isabella**— le sonrió y entonces Isabella le acarició los hoyuelos— **Estamos predestinados y nos pertenecemos el uno al otro… Madame Athenodora me lo dijo. **

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta por enésima vez desde que aquella mañana de sábado había comenzado.

**— ¿Conoces a Madame Athenodora? ¿Cómo?**— Isabella presentía que

Edward tenía mucho que contarle aún.

**—Fue por casualidad, aunque creo que mi encuentro con ella poco tuvo de casual**— le contó lo que había sucedido en medio de la calle la noche anterior pero evitó mencionarle que había visto a Mike salir del bar abrazado a dos mujeres.

**— ¿Y te mencionó lo de mi sueño?**— Isabella apenas podía hablar, la emoción la estaba dominando por completo.

**—Me dijo solamente que tú habías soñado conmigo aún antes de conocerme**— le respondió también embargado por la emoción.

Isabella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

**—Sucedió la noche antes de conocerte **—dijo— **Nos** **encontrábamos en una fiesta de máscaras; nos dijimos nuestros** **nombres y terminamos teniendo sexo en una de las habitaciones de** **la casa. Cuando quise quitarte la máscara para ver tu rostro, me** **desperté. Pero recordaba cada detalle de lo soñado, tus ojos, tu** **cuerpo, el tatuaje de la rosa en tu espalda…**

**— ¡Por eso sabías su significado aún antes de yo decírtelo!**— exclamó él observándola embelesado.

**—Si. Sólo sabía tu nombre… Edward.**

**— ¡Y por eso te desmayaste cuando me presenté ante ti en la escuela!**

**—Fue una impresión muy fuerte, supe enseguida que eras tú aún antes de que me dijeras como te llamabas.**

**—Nacimos para estar juntos, Isabella, ya no tengo dudas de eso**— la asió de la mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

**—Y anoche volví a soñar contigo una vez más**— le dijo ella apretando con fuerza sus dedos.

**— ¿Qué soñaste?**— preguntó curioso.

**—Qué venías a mi habitación, estabas desnudo…**

**—Hmm, esto se está poniendo interesante**— comentó con un brillo pícaro que iluminó sus ojos verdes.

**—Me hacías el amor y me decías que siempre vamos a estar juntos.**

Él se acercó.

**—Probablemente no era un sueño**— le susurró al oído.

Isabella sabía que lo había sido pero no le importó imaginarse lo contrario.

**—Ahora te digo lo mismo, Isabella. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre**— le besó el cuello— **En los sueños y en la realidad porque no pienso dejarte escapar.**

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

**—Yo no quiero escapar de ti, Edward.**

**— ¿Eso significa que aceptas convertirte en mi esposa?**

Isabella se apartó un poco y clavó sus ojos húmedos en los de él.

**— ¿Quieres decir ahora?**

**—Si, tenemos todo lo necesario. El sacerdote nos está esperando, tía Angie y Rosalie serán nuestros testigos; tu amiga y mi cómplice se encargó de traer el vestido y todo lo que necesites para estar radiante frente al altar; tengo los anillos guardados en el bolsillo de estos pantalones que ya están comenzando a molestarme y, lo principal, tienes a un novio ansioso por desposarte y pasar de inmediato a la fase siguiente o sea la luna de miel…**

Isabella le cubrió los labios con los dedos para impedir que él siguiera hablando.

**—Acepto, Edward. Convertirme en tu esposa es lo que más deseo en esta vida**— volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho y se quedó allí, escuchando los latidos del corazón del hombre que amaba.

El hombre que le pertenecía y que por un capricho, _¿o no?_ Del destino había llegado a su vida para no abandonarla jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya solo queda el Epilogo, nos leemos pronto.<strong>

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Breeze Baker y los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Epílogo<span>_**

Isabella se levantó en silencio para no despertar a su esposo quien dormía plácidamente cubierto por las sábanas. Se quedó un momento contemplándolo, intentando retener ese momento en su memoria para siempre. El hombre que amaba, yacía satisfecho luego de haber hecho el amor, su pecho aún sudado se movía acompasadamente al ritmo de su respiración. Isabella se acarició la sortija que llevaba en su dedo, aquella delicada pieza de oro era el lazo físico que los unía. El lazo emocional que había hecho que sus destinos se cruzaran y que había nacido en un sueño era invisible pero mucho más fuerte.

Hacía cuarenta y ocho horas que se habían casado y gracias a Rosalie, que había insistido, disfrutaban de unos días en su apartamento. Gracias a la ahora comprensiva tía Angie, ni Isabella ni Edward tenían que presentarse en sus puestos de trabajo al menos por una semana. La escuela podía arreglárselas muy bien sin su directora y sin su flamante entrenador por unos cuantos días.

Isabella se puso la camisa de Edward para cubrir su desnudez y salió de la habitación dispuesta a prepararle un suculento desayuno a su esposo. Se dirigió a la cocina y colocó la cafetera en el fuego. Estaba cortando unas rebanadas de pan fresco cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Pesadamente caminó por la sala y antes de abrir espió a través de la mirilla.

Se quedó de una pieza cuando descubrió a Mike al otro lado de la puerta. Por un segundo tuvo miedo de abrir. Él no la había buscado durante el fin de semana y ella supuso que su madre se había encargado de decirle sobre la visita de Edward a su casa.

**— ¿Quién es?**

Edward apareció en la sala, somnoliento y vestido solo con sus boxers. Isabella se dio media vuelta.

**—Es Mike**— le dijo en voz baja.

Edward caminó hasta ella y se puso a su lado. Fue él quien abrió la puerta. Por supuesto, Mike se quedó atónito ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

**— ¿Isabella qué demonios significa esto?**—estaba furioso pero no se había movido de su sitio.

**— ¿Tu madre no habló contigo, Newton?**— le preguntó Edward desafiándolo con la mirada.

**—No he estado con ella, tuve que salir de viaje imprevistamente.**

Edward suponía que ese viaje tenía mucho que ver con la morena y la pelirroja que lo acompañaban en el bar.

**—No me llamaste en todo el fin de semana, Mike**— le dijo Isabella apoyando su cuerpo contra el de Edward.

**— ¡Podrías haberme llamado tú!**— la miró de arriba abajo y su boca se torció en una mueca de asco al ver que ella llevaba la camisa de Edward puesta.

**—Estuve demasiado ocupada**— le dijo contoneándose sin reparos, pegada a Edward.

**— ¡Te vienes de inmediato a mi casa, Isabella! ¡Basta de hacerte la zorra con este tipo! ¡No voy a permitir que sigas revolcándote con él en mis narices!**— dio unos pasos hacia delante y la asió del brazo.

**— ¡Un momento, Newton!**— Edward lo empujó y reprimió el inmenso deseo que tenía de estamparlo contra la pared.

**— ¡Aléjate, imbécil!**— Mike le devolvió el empujón pero Edward era más fuerte y terminó de bruces en el suelo—** ¡Maldito!**

Edward soltó una carcajada y volvió a abrazar a Isabella.

**—Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para separarme de Isabella**— le dijo Edward.

**— ¡Isabella se casará conmigo! ¡Le conviene hacerlo!**— gritó Mike ofuscado.

Entonces Edward tomó la mano izquierda de Isabella entre las suyas y se las mostró al pobre de Mike quien seguía en el suelo.

**—Eso es imposible, Newton**— le escupió Edward con regocijo.

Mike se quedó allí, en medio del pasillo con sus ojos cafés clavados en las dos alianzas que adornaban los dedos de Isabella y Edward.

**—Soy la señora Cullen, Mike**— le dijo Isabella

Mike Newton se puso de pie tambaleándose.

**— ¿Cómo has podido?**— apretó sus puños con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo— **¿Olvidas lo que tengo en mi poder?**

**—Lo que tenías, Newton**— corrigió Edward— **Yo mismo me encargué de quemar todo luego de que tu madre me entregó los documentos sin siquiera parpadear.**

**— ¿Mi madre?**— nunca se había sentido tan traicionado en toda su vida.

**—Sí, Mike, tu madre**— dijo Isabella.

**—Aún así puedo conseguir tu expediente y presentarlo ante la comisión escolar, no dudarán en deshacerte de ti cuando sepan lo que le hiciste a esa chica en Cleaver Hill.**

**—Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame decirte que mi tía Angela se ha encargado de hablar con los miembros de la comisión, explicándole como estuvieron realmente las cosas hace dos años**— respondió Edward mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su esposa.

Mike retrocedió unos pasos y agachó la mirada, incapaz de reconocer su derrota salió corriendo y desapareció detrás de la puerta del ascensor.

Edward buscó la boca de Isabella y la besó.

**—Regresemos a la cama, señora Cullen**— musitó Edward bajando hasta su garganta.

Isabella enredó sus brazos en la cintura de su esposo.

**—Estaba preparándote un suculento desayuno…**

**—Tengo hambre**— le mordió el hueco del hombro— **Pero estoy hambriento de ti, Isabella.**

Ella sonrió feliz cuando él la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. En la cocina, el agua de la cafetera comenzó a romper el hervor pero ni Isabella ni Edward la escucharon silbar…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Y llegamos al final de otra historia... Snif, Snif.<strong>

**Como sea quiero agradecerles a todas por tomarse su tiempo de leer la historia, a todas ustedes las que me dejaron Reviews, le dieron follow a la historia, y la pusieron en sus favoritos. Ademas quiero agradecer a Florencia Lara del grupo Brujillizas por la portada que me hizo para el Fic... Gracias quedo Chula de bonita!**

**Ya saben que el link del grupo esta en mi perfil. **

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


End file.
